Pokemon: The Sacred Fire
by bondinglucario
Summary: Ash ketchum grew with passion and trust with Pokemon. When he was betrayed by his own very first Pokemon, he was saved by Ho-oh and she became his very first captured Pokemon, replacing the runt. How can people react with this? Are he really the Chosen One? (FollowYourDreamShipping - AshXHo-oh)(WaterGymShipping - WallacexMisty)(AntitheticShipping - LucarioXZoroark)
1. Chapter 0: Fearow Encounter! Ho-oh to Th

**Hello people! Welcome to my latest fiction!**

**Mew: You have too many fictions already, are you going to abandon one? Or?**

**Latios: Actually, 'Experiment of Failure' we're technically abandoned.**

**Author: Yes indeed ... anyway, to ask your question why I have many upcoming chapters in 'Legendary of Betrayal' but didn't upload it ... well because of Beta-readers.**

**Mew: Yes, Beta-readers works really good on grammar-checking stuff, however, they sometimes can be low, sometimes fast on beta-reading.**

**Author: Indeed, Sky was little bit busy here, so 'Legendary of Betrayal' is waiting for update from her.**

**Latios: Let's not talk about that subject now okay? Anyway, Author did not own anything about us.**

**Author: By you mean 'us' means Pokemon.**

**Latios: I know that!**

**Mew: Whatever ... just roll the movie.**

**Author: Wait ... where's Lucario?**

**Latios: Aw crap! I almost forgot!**

**Author&Mew: What?**

**Latios: I lock him inside the bathroom**

**Author&Mew: WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**

**Latios: He's annoying ... anyway, enjoy the movie! Good bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Fearow Encounter! Ho-oh to The Rescue!**

* * *

**~{12:35 - 12 April 2001}~  
-[Route 1]-**

* * *

"Why …" Ash muttered. He saw in horror that Pikachu left him alone though the woods. Leaving him with life and death situation, as the Fearows starts diving down to attack him with Peck attack, he saw this with horrified look and pure fear. He closed his eyes and waiting for the attack, however, it never came.

Ash reluctantly opened his eyes and saw something even shocking, a large rainbow Pokémon stood brace fully, covering him from the attack with red barriers around it. Ash is astounded, he never saw this Pokémon or even heard this before. What he heard next one was pretty much shocking.

"_Stay away from my Chosen, Fearows, don't you dare attack or even harm him!_" Ash heard feminine voice inside his head, which he assumed it, was from the Pokémon.

The Fearows screeched and feared the rainbow Pokémon. It shot a large, golden flame from her peak to the Fearows. It quickly shot through it, burning them into ashes. Ash is now horrified, he saw the real Pokémon killing other Pokémon in front of him, but also, he saw in astonishment because of the majestic beauty attack.

Finally, the fearows flew away. The Pokémon lowered her barrier, and then turned to Ash, "_Are you okay, Chosen?_"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine …" Ash slowly stood up, as he cringed in pain. He looked at his ankle and saw it was bleeding. The Rainbow Pokémon spoke, "_Let me help you._"

Ash is hesitated. He waited as the Pokémon touched her peak to his ankle. Suddenly, the wounds enveloped with fire, then continued to purify the wounds. Ash was expecting a massive pain from the wounds, only to find that it wasn't hurt at all.

"T-thanks … who are you?" Ash asked.

"_I am the Legendary Ho-oh, I was trespassing to look for trainer with pure heart and ordered to look for the Chosen One, and looks like I found you_" says Ho-oh. Ash are now shocked, she revealed herself as the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh. He once heard that Professor Oak says something about Ho-oh that it was never seen with human eyes for centuries. However, he never seen the picture or even detailed information about it.

"Me?" Ash pointed at himself. Ho-oh chuckled.

"_Indeed, I could see many potential inside you and your compassion with Pokémon. It looks like you don't have any Pokémon huh?_" says Ho-oh, hesitated.

"Yeah … Pikachu abandoned and left me in the time I need him …" Ash sighed, "Why would I ever trust Pokémon so easily?"

"_Trusting your Pokémon is like trusting your partner, without your partner it will be harder to reach your dream_" Ho-oh spoke wisely. Ash thought about it for second, then nodded in acceptance.

"Okay … thanks for saving me, Ho-oh" Ash thanked.

"_It was my pleasure_" Ho-oh stated. Ash then noticed he has no Pokémon with him, "Uh …"

"_It is fine Ash, you have one Pokémon that willing to come with you_" Ho-oh stated. She screeched and took one of her feather off from her wings with her peak, then she gave it to Ash, "_I hereby you, Ash Ketchum, as my new trainer and partner, I'm willing to come with you with respect and honor._"

Ash, once again, shocked. He reluctantly took the Rainbow Wing from Ho-oh and put it inside his backpack, "A-Are you sure about this Ho-oh? I mean, you're a legendary Pokémon and I'm just a rookie trainer."

Ho-oh chuckled, "_You may rookie trainer, but you could hold my power and use it, and I'm willing to fight alongside with you._"

Ash slowly pulled out a Poke Ball, "Are … you sure?"

"_Yes Ash Ketchum … will you do the honor_" Ho-oh lowered her head. Ash threw the Poke ball to her as she sucked inside. It struggles three times and dinged, confirming it was captured.

"Alright … I got Ho-oh!" Ash posed, but it was disturbed after he cringed in pain. He glared at the bike, it was all charred up.

"Ugh …" Ash groaned in pain. He needs to pay up the red-haired person later for that. Ash walked calmly towards Viridian City to rest up.

* * *

**~{12:43 - 12 April 2001}~**

* * *

"Shinx!" Ash jolted up in surprise. He quickly turned around and saw a Flash Pokémon. Ash seems surprised at this Pokémon. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_**Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. No Information Available."**_

Ash was surprised seeing the Pokémon that not usually seen in Kanto. He looked at his body, his clothes we're all soaked up from the rain, added with some bruise and dirt. Ash sighed; he needs to capture at least more than one Pokémon, first.

"Urk … Ho-oh, I need you" Ash released Ho-oh. She gazed towards Shinx, "_Hello Chosen._"

"Ho-oh, we're going to capture that Shinx" Ash pointed at Shinx, who's ready to battle the Rainbow Pokémon, although it seems to know it was fighting a losing battle.

"_Well then_" says Ho-oh.

"Ho-oh use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered. Ho-oh shot an extremely powerful Flamethrower attack towards Shinx, faint it with one-hit.

Ash shocked at how powerful Ho-oh was, he admit that legendary Pokémon are usually that strong, "Go Poke Ball!"

Ash threw a Poke Ball towards the fainted Shinx. It struggles violently several times before dinged, notifies them that it was captured.

"Alright …" Ash muttered. He took the Poke Ball, and put it inside his belt, "Good job Ho-oh, I'm proud of you."

Ho-oh blushed upon hearing him praising her, "_It's a pleasure to fight with you, Chosen._"

Ash smiled and pats her neck, before recalling her inside her poke ball. Ash continued to running towards Viridian City, with his Pokémon, he will learn more about Pokémon. Not only training them, but also to care for them.

* * *

**-[Viridian City]-**

* * *

Reaching the Viridian City, he gazed towards the Pokémon Center, not thinking that a Police officer was standing at the corner. As he passed her, Officer Jenny quickly hold him by his collar. Ash grunted and stopped, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Sir, I need your ID Please?" Officer Jenny sternly asked.

"Umm … I don't-"

"_Use your Pokedex my Chosen, your Pokedex works for your identification as well_" Ash heard Ho-oh's sound echoed inside his head. Ash jolted up after hearing her, but decided to follow her instruction.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and showed her, "Here Officer, I think this might be the ID" Officer Jenny took the Pokedex and clicked several button, it dinged and spoke.

"_**I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."**_

"Oh, I'm sorry for holding you earlier, here" Officer Jenny gave his Pokedex back. Ash nodded, before he could continue to the Pokémon Center, Officer Jenny spoke, "You seem wounded boy, need help?"

"Uh …" Ash was hesitated. Officer Jenny chuckled and went inside her office. Suddenly, a motorcycle appeared from the left, and Office Jenny is on the bike. She quickly grabbed Ash's collar and put him on the bike, "I'll get you to the Pokémon Center, right away!"

Officer Jenny rammed the gas and drive towards Pokémon Center with demon speed. Not to notice an orange haired woman carrying charred up bike. The girl watched the driving figure of Officer Jenny on her bike, and the very same boy who destroyed her bike.

"Wait! Hold- Uuuuuh!" the girl stomped her feet to the ground in anger while watching them disappearing.

* * *

**-[Viridian City Pokemon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy and her Chansey are doing their usual stuff inside there, or at least for now. Suddenly, Officer Jenny's bike barged inside the Center; she quickly turned the bike, making a loud screech noise coming from the tire.

"Hey! We have a driveway you know?" Nurse Joy scolded. Officer Jenny chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, I always love my motorcycle" says Officer Jenny as she went off from her bike. Ash stirred his head in confusion and headache, and then jumped off from the bike.

"Oooh …" Ash groaned in pain and fell to one-knee. Nurse Joy gasped; she quickly went over Ash and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ash have her a ridiculous glare, "I ran from Pallet Town to Viridian City, getting chased by flock of Fearows and abandoned by my very first starter Pokémon, do you think I'm okay?" says Ash with stern tone.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny gasped, "Oh my, let me help you."

Officer Jenny helped him to stand. She carried him to the Nursery Room with Nurse Joy following behind. Inside there, she put Ash on the sketcher, "Luckily we could aid human as well as Pokémon, in this condition, and you might have to stay here for several days."

"We have many reports about Fearow attack recently" Officer Jenny spoke with worried tone, "You're the fifth victim that attacked by the Fearows."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy put a bandage to Ash's wounded arm, which he retaliated with painful grunt.

"Careful" Ash grunted. Nurse Joy nodded and continued to patch him up.

* * *

**~{Hours Later}~**

* * *

After done and patched up, he quickly went to the bathroom and washed his body. After that, he went to the main hall and released Shinx that recently healed by Nurse Joy.

"Hello Shinx" Ash greeted it. Shinx gave cheerful squeal to him, "I'm your new partner, since you already know my secret, I also want to tell you that you're my second Pokémon that I ever captured, and I'm happy with that."

Shinx gave a confused glare, not really knowing what it means, "But it doesn't really matter, because we're going to reach our dream, to become the Pokémon Master!"

Shinx gave a happy cry, and then jumped to Ash's lap. It begins licking Ash's face; "Ahahaha …" Shinx stopped licking him after some licks. Ash grinned as he cleaned his face with his hand. Ash pushed Shinx aside and stood, and then he continued to go over the phone.

"I'm going to call Professor Oak, okay?" Ash spoke to Shinx. Shinx nodded and gave an agreement cry. He opened the phone and dialed Professor Oak, first.

Few seconds later, Professor Oak wearing pajama appeared, "Why hello there Ash, you just caught me in my sleep."

"Sorry Professor, I just want you to know that I'm in Viridian City now" Ash replied. Professor Oak raised his eyebrow and smiled, "That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful? Pikachu abandoned me in the time I need, he left me while I we're chased down by flock of Fearows!" Ash angrily replied. Professor Oak frowned.

"Well … if that so, not many trainers could reach Viridian City in a day on foot without any vehicle, and you captured two Pokémon" Professor Oak typed something on his computer, "Ah let's see … a Shinx! You must've found it wandering around Route 1."

"I know … but I never saw this Pokémon before around Kanto" Ash glared at Shinx, who's now licking its paw.

"Because it was native in Sinnoh region, you see, we have a report of crashed ship that coming from Sinnoh to Kanto, when we approached and loot the ship, there's almost no Pokémon at all, we could guess that every single Pokémon there has run away in the wilderness" Professor Oak deduced. Ash nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah …" Ash muttered.

"Now let's see for the next one …" Professor Oak was typing few more words in his computer. Ash saw his eyes widened like a dinner plate, "Ash … you really … caught Ho-oh?" says Professor Oak in low tone, trying not to freak out.

"Umm … that's hard to explain, but she's the one who saved me when I was attacked by Fearows" Ash explained to him. However, Professor Oak still has his jaws open and wide eyes, and then few awkward seconds later, he passed out.

"Oh? Professor? Professor?!" Ash asked in concern. Not only because Professor Oak disappeared from the phone, but also worried that he got a heart attack or something. Ash sighed; he closed his phone and called his mom.

"Hello dear! Where are you now? Why don't you call Professor Oak first?" Delia asked upon her appearance on the screen.

"Hey mom, I have called Professor Oak, but he passed out when knowing what Pokémon I have captured" Ash explained.

"Oh? What Pokémon do you capture my dear?" Delia asked.

"It's a Shinx and … Ho-oh" Ash replied with very low tone, and whisper at the last word, but not quite low for Delia to hear that. Delia eyes widened, and then continued with shocked face.

"Dear, are you sure it's real? You might see the wrong thing" Delia deadpanned. Ash pulled out his Rainbow Wing and showed it to Delia.

"Here, it's the proof" says Ash.

Snap! That's was just the last thing needed to get Delia passed out. Ash watched in horror that Delia disappeared from the screen, passed out.

"Mom? Mom?!" Ash exclaimed, but no answer. Ash closed the phone and went to Shinx. Shinx jumped to Ash's lap and went asleep.

"_I see … you have told your family about my existence with you_" says Ho-oh through the Poke ball to Ash. Ash pulled out his Poke Ball and whispered, "What am I supposed to do?"

"_From what I see, you could start with training your aura_" Ho-oh explained.

"What's aura?" Ash questioned.

"_Aura is the essence of life, everything have aura within them, humans, Pokémon, and many living things have aura inside their body. Without aura, it would die or worse_" Ho-oh explained.

"So … what do you mean training with aura?" Ash whispered.

"_Your body has a unique aura, which allows you to manipulate it, you surely one of a kind and the last, real Aura Guardian_" Ho-oh answered. Ash gasped upon the realization.

"Okay … I will start with learning Aura" Ash answered, and then he put the Poke ball inside his belt. He glared at the sleeping form of Luxray, "Hmm … Sinnoh ship huh?"

* * *

**~{21:22 - 12 April 2001}~**

* * *

"YOU!" Ash and Shinx jolted up at sudden outburst. They've slept peacefully for several hours on the bench at Pokémon Center. They quickly fixed their gaze and glared at the fuming and angry red-haired girl.

"Oh uhh …" Ash stammered. Then, he noticed the charred bike she was carrying, his face begins to pale. Suddenly, the girl lost her balance and dropped to the ground, under her charred bike. Ash and Shinx quickly approached her, "Are you okay?"

The girl quickly threw the bike aside and stood. She quickly glared at Ash, deathly, "Okay?! Do you think I'm okay after you destroyed my bike?!"

"Whoa calm down, I'll replace it for you" Ash held his hands in defensive position. Shinx watched its new trainer with concern and amused face. It seems its new trainer has some problem when getting here.

"No way! I won't fall for that again, you will replace it, now!" the girl exclaimed to the boy, who's recovering from the yell.

"Geez, calm down …" Ash tried to calm her down.

"_Chosen, something is horribly wrong … something is going to happen_" says Ho-oh to Ash's mind. Ash was surprised, before he could process what Ho-oh just said, the glass roof on the Pokémon Center shattered into pieces, then two Pokémon appeared.

"What's going on?!" Ash exclaimed. The first Pokémon that looked like a gas-bag literally exhaled dark smoke through its hole, while the second Pokémon was a snake Pokémon, watching in amusement.

"*Cough* what's going on?!" Ash exclaimed the same question. Soon enough, the room suddenly filled with black smoke.

"Prepare for trouble!" Ash heard a feminine voice from the rooftop.

"And make it double!" Then, Ash continued to hear the male one. Suddenly, the smoke cleared up, showing a pair of blue-haired man and long-red haired woman. Each is wearing white Team Rocket uniform.

"To protect the world from devastation!" says the woman.

"To unite all people within our nation!" the man continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Then, Meowth appeared on the middle of the team. They literally jumped from the rooftop and landed on their Pokémon.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"That's right twerp! We're here for your Pokémon!" says the talking Meowth.

"It can talk?!" Misty exclaimed in disbelief, as Ash shared the same disbelieving look.

"That's right! Now hand over your Pokémon!" Meowth threatened.

"Oh no you don't! Shinx Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Shinx charged a strong electricity attack towards Meowth, which continues to fry it, alive.

"Look how strong that Pokémon!" says Jessie with humorous giggle.

"Then let's capture it, Koffing Smog attack!" James ordered. Koffing released a thick, dark and green smoke towards Shinx.

"Shinx, counter it with Thunder Wave!" Ash ordered. Shinx obeyed and shot the weaker version of Thunder Bolt. It hit the Smog attack, which continues to explode upon impact.

"This way!" Nurse Joy cowered. Ash and Misty noticed her; they quickly run towards where Nurse Joy pointed.

"Shinx, Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Shinx shot the powerful attack towards Koffing, which continues to fry it as well. Shinx smirked, then followed its trainer to the room. With ease, Nurse Joy closed the door upon its entering.

"That thing really bugs me!" Jessie yelled angrily.

"Then let's get them!" James continued. Just then, Meowth stirred from his unconscious state.

"Ugh … what happened? When I was knocked out?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"That twerp with his Pokémon shocked you" James continued. Meowth scowled in anger upon hearing him.

"Grr … let's get him!" Meowth exclaimed.

* * *

**-[Viridian City Pokemon Center – Teleporter Room]-**

* * *

Misty, Ash and Nurse Joy sighed in relief. However, it didn't last long when Nurse Joy begins tapping her computer furiously.

"Hello, Pewter City Nurse Joy here, is there anything I can help with?" Nurse Joy was appeared on the screen.

"This is an urgent condition, Viridian City Pokemon Center is under attack, and we would like to transfer all Pokémon to safety" Nurse Joy exclaimed in desperate.

"Sure thing, I'll get the teleporter read-" Suddenly, the light went off.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"They must've shut the power down, but don't worry, we have Pika Power!" After Nurse Joy said that, several Pikachu we're appeared inside a tube, dancing around and making electricity. Few seconds later, the power went on again.

"All set, we are ready for transfer!" says Nurse Joy in Pewter City, as the computer went on again. The teleporter suddenly emitting green light, notifies them that it was ready.

"Let's go, we need to send these Pokémon right away!" Nurse Joy yelled in desperate. She picked several poke balls on the shelf and placed it on the teleporter. Several seconds later, it disappeared from the site.

Few minutes later, the door blow up, showing two Pokémon figures that had rammed it. It was Ekans and Koffing. Ash and Shinx quickly took battle stance, while Misty and Nurse Joy still busy teleporting the Pokémon.

"Shinx, Thunder Bolt!" Ash quickly ordered. Shinx gave the familiar electric attack towards the duo, which continues to knock them backward. Ash and Shinx got out from the room and ready for battle.

* * *

**-[Viridian City Pokemon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

"Shinx, use Bite!" Ash took the moment. Shinx quickly bite Ekans on the sight, not to mention how close he was with the Pokémon. Ekans groaned in pain, "Follow it with Spark!"

Shinx shock Ekans with his electric energy, added with Bite attack, its power gives a devastating attack. Shinx jumped back to his trainer place after attacking. Jessie and James could be seen as his opponent.

"Well if it's the twerp, Ekans use Acid!" Jessir ordered. Ekans spit a purple acid towards Shinx.

"Shinx, Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Shinx countered it with Thunder Bolt, which gives a devastating explosion upon the impact.

"Alright, let's wrap this up, Shinx, Thunder Bolt with all you got!" Ash pointed. Shinx nodded and starts charging.

"Uh oh, dat twerp!" Meowth exclaimed in horror. Shinx shot a powerful Thunder Bolt attack, but surprisingly, it turned into the stronger version of Thunder Bolt, and it was Thunder.

"Ooh?!" James exclaimed in worry. The Thunder attack hit the trio and the Pokémon, and then continued to explode, blasting them off to the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio yelled while soaring through the sky.

"We did it Shinx!" Ash cheered.

"Shinx!" Shinx jumped happily with his trainer. Suddenly, Officer Jenny came inside the Pokemon Center, with her motorcycle, again.

"What's going on here?!" Officer Jenny demanded. Just then, Misty and Nurse Joy appeared.

"Ash, what happened, where's Team Rocket?" Misty curiously asked.

"Oh, we just blast Team Rocket off to the sky" Ash pointed to where Team Rocket just blasted off.

"Really?" Nurse Joy asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yup! Good job Shinx, you just learned Thunder!" Ash cheered again. Shinx gave a happy cry upon his agreement.

* * *

**~{06:02 - 13 April 2001}~  
-[Viridian City – Outside Pokemon Center]-**

* * *

Ash and Misty was ready to continue his journey to Pewter City, they standing in front of the damaged Pokémon Center. In front of them were Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

"That was a noble thing you've done there, young man" says Nurse Joy.

"Indeed, we are in debt for your action" Officer Jenny continued.

"Anyway, for our thanks, we would like you to have this" Nurse Joy gave Ash a card. He took it and gasped, it was a Contest Pass.

"Really?! A Contest Pass?!" Ash exclaimed in disbelief. Nurse Joy gave a slight smile at him.

"Yes it is, my sister gave it to me but I don't have time for Pokémon Coordinating, so I want you to have this" says Nurse Joy again. Ash grinned; he put the Contest Pass inside his pocket.

"Thanks Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, we'll be going now" Ash thanked them with slight grin. They begin walking through the forest, heading to Pewter City.

* * *

**-[Route 2]-**

* * *

Walking to the Pewter City, Ash starts to think. He has Ho-oh inside his rooster and already told his mom and Professor Oak about it. He also thinks how beautiful the Pokémon was. He knows she was a legendary Pokémon that never seen in hounded years, or even more. Suddenly, he remembered something, about Pokémon Contests. Years ago, his mother is Pokémon Coordinator in Kanto region, which fall in Top-4 in Kanto Pokémon League Contest.

"What are you thinking?" Misty curiously asked. Ash quickly snapped from his thought. He saw Misty and Shinx are glaring at him with concerned look.

"Nothing … I'm just thinking about Pokémon Coordinator" Ash answered.

Misty raised her eyebrow upon hearing him, "Pokémon Coordinator?"

"Yes, Pokemon Coordinator is a trainer that relies in beauty and how cool Pokemon is, than Pokemon Trainer that relies in arsenal moves and how powerful Pokemon is" Ash explained. Misty nodded in understanding.

Ash back in his thought again. He remembered about his mother telling him about how Pokemon Coordinating works. Ash thinks, why not? He stopped and glared at Shinx.

"Shinx, I want you to try something, okay?" Ash asked.

"Shin" Shinx nodded.

"Okay, now let's see …" Ash paused for some second, "Shinx, use Thunder on the sky, then continue to use Thunder Wave to make it explode."

Shinx obeyed. He shot powerful yellow electricity towards the sky, and then continued to shot Thunder Wave electricity through it. It exploded upon impact, giving some yellow sparkle rain, which was beautiful in Misty opinion.

"That's so cool!" Misty squealed, completely forgot about her bike. Ash grinned at his strategy, "Shinx, Thunder Bolt at the sparks."

Shinx shot the powerful Thunder Bolt towards the sparks. It hit the sparks and starts to enchanted, and then surprisingly, morphed into somewhat, a lightning dragon.

Misty and Shinx are now surprised seeing how creative the dragon is. Ash smiled, it was his first time doing the real Pokémon Coordinator training.

"Ash, how did you do that?! How did you know it will shape like that?" Misty asked, begging Ash to tell her.

"Well, my mom has completed Kanto Pokémon Contest League at Top-4, she taught me many things about Pokémon Coordinating and I think I want to give it a try, so yeah …" Ash shrugged. Shinx had stopped the attack. Suddenly, the electric dragon exploded, giving slightly beautiful yellow sparkles.

"I think we should get going now …" Ash muttered. They continued walking to Pewter City, unbeknownst to them, Ho-oh has seen his potential in Pokémon Coordinating, and she knew he will go far more than just a Pokémon Master.

* * *

**~{15:33 - 13 April 2001}~  
-[Route 2 – Near Pewter City]-**

* * *

"How did this Pokemon do that beautiful thing?" Mirsy curiously asked. Shinx seems want to know as well.

"Well … I know Shinx isn't experienced for hard and accurate Pokémon Coordinating attempt, so I just try the basic, it seems he has done well" Ash replied with a smirk. Just then, Shinx sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Ash stopped and asked Shinx. Suddenly, Shinx ran through the forest, "Wait!"

Ash and Misty chased Shinx, they gasped upon seeing the clearing, it was a small jackal Pokémon. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"**Riolu. No Information Available."**

Ash frowned upon hearing that, it must've be Pokémon from another region if his Pokedex can't scan the Pokémon properly. Ash suddenly reminded on what Professor Oak just said, he said that ship from Sinnoh crashed near Route 1.

"It's a Riolu!" Ash gasped. He saw the Riolu, lying on the grass, unconscious. Ash quickly grabbed the Pokémon.

"Let's go, we need to go to the Pokemon Center, right away" Ash exclaimed. When they thinks there's still hope, things just getting worse as the Team Rocket trio appeared again.

"Ha! Prepare for trouble!" says Jessie.

"And make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!" says the rocket woman.

"To unite all people within our nation!" the rocket man continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finished the motto. Ash and Misty sweat dropped.

"Now, Give me your Shinx and dat Pokemon on your hand will ya?!" Meowth threatened.

"No. Way. Uh-oh! Shinx, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Shinx charged Thunder Bolt towards Meowth, which quickly fries him to crisp.

"Now that's harsh, Ekans go!" Jessie released her Pokemon.

"Koffing, I need you!" James released his Pokemon.

"Shinx, let's combine our Training and Coordinating! Use Thunder, then continue it with Thunder Wave!" Ash yelled. Shinx did the same thing as before. He shot Thunder attack through the sky, and then impacts it with Thunder Wave. It exploded, giving slightly beautiful yellow sparkles.

"Wow! What a sight!" Meowth yelled.

"Shut up Meowth! We're here for Pokemon!" Jessie fumed, although she seems jealous at the sight.

"Now Shinx! Use Thunder Bolt to the sparks, this time, controls it to attack Team Rocket!" Ash ordered while calculating. Shinx gave a powerful and familiar electric attack towards the sparks. It suddenly became stronger and shape-shifted. Unlike before, this one looks like a Zapdos.

"What?!" James exclaimed in horror. Their Pokemon watched in horror as the electric 'Zapdos' rammed to them, frying them like a Christmas tree. Suddenly, it exploded, leaving slightly beautiful yellow sparkles, before blasting the Team Rocket off to the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF THROUGH THE BEAUTY ONCE AGAIN!" they yelled while soaring through the sky once again, but this time with yellow sparkles on their trail. Ash could see that Shinx was panting heavily; controlling huge electricity was hard, especially if it was not yet evolved or strong enough to do so. Ash glared at Misty, who has a disbelieving look on her face.

"So? Do you like how I combine Pokemon Coordinating and Pokemon Battle?" Ash asked with a smirk. Misty shook her head, not only because the yellow sparks, but also feel some electric pressure around her.

"What's this feeling?" Misty asked.

"That's electric pressure, you see, when electric sparks appeared on the air, it will slowly recover electric type Pokemon, but gives a paralyzed status towards any other Pokemon that not even electric type or part electric type" Ash replied, suddenly, he heard the Riolu on his hands groaned in pain.

"Rio …" Ash gasped, he almost forgot to bring the Pokemon to Pewter City.

"I almost forgot, let's go now" Ash continued to run, heading to Pewter City in hurry. Shinx and Misty quickly followed behind.

* * *

**~{17:21 - 13 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Pokemon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

Ash quickly went inside the Pokemon Center, "Nurse Joy, there's an injured Pokemon here!"

Nurse Joy quickly reached him and gave a panic gaze, "Oh my! Chansey, bring the sketcher here!"

Suddenly, two Chanseys appeared with sketcher. They pushed the sketcher to Ash's front, "Put the Pokemon on the sketcher Ash."

"How did you know my name?" Ash asked while putting the injured Riolu on the sketcher.

"My cousin told me about your action in Viridian City Pokemon Center, it's a noble thing you've done young man" says Nurse Joy. She quickly pushed the sketcher towards the room, before he told Ash to wait outside.

* * *

**~{18:01 - 13 April 2001}~**

* * *

It's been half an hour since they're waiting for Nurse Joy to appear. Ash is now sitting on the bench, thinking about many possibilities to train with his Pokemon while trying to distract him selves from the recent incident.

"_Do not worry O'Chosen One, he will be okay, and I am sure with it_" says Ho-oh to Ash's mind. Before he took out his Poke Ball, Ho-oh spoke, "_You don't need to whisper through the Poke Ball to talk with me, use your mind to project what you need to me._"

'_It's just … it was riolu, I hope he's okay_' Ash thought.

"_He will be just fine, eventually … you do not need to worry about him, the human you trust will took care of him_" says Ho-oh.

'_You mean Nurse Joy_' Ash corrected.

"_Yes, I mean that_" Ho-oh replied.

"Hey, look at this" Ash noticed that Misty had said that. He stood from his bench and stared at what Misty looking at.

"Pokemon Regional Champion League? It's going to start next year … I'm going to enter it!" Ash exclaimed.

"No, not that, I mean that one!" Misty pointed at the other poster.

"Pokemon Coordinator Championship?! Yes! I definitely go to enter it!" Ash triumphantly exclaimed.

"Well then Ash, do you know what you need to enter it?" Misty curiously asked.

"Sure! You need Badges for Indigo League, while for Kanto Coordinator League, you need ribbons! I'm going to get Pewter Ribbon and Boulder Badge this month" Ash smirked triumphantly.

* * *

**AN: Why Ho-oh? Because it's going to be ONLY Pokemon Ash captured in Kanto. Remember, I said in Kanto.**

* * *

**You usually made Ash can understand Pokemon at will -,- **

**Author: Yep, but I think Ash is just too overpowered if he could understand Pokemon. Unlike in my other fic, this one will have a long journey for Ash until he could understand Pokemon talking.**

**Latios: How abut after Indigo League? After all, Ash should understand what's his Pokemon saying after Indigo League and Kanto Coordinator Champion.**

**Author: That might be a good idea ... anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!**

**Mew: Also, feel free to add this story to your community! We don't mind about it.**

**Latios: Don't forget to favorite our story if you like it!**

**Lucario: Ooooh ... what happened?**

**Author: Don't mind him, also, if you want more, try to follow us!**

**All: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Pewter City! Beauty and Power

**Heyo fellas! Welcome back to the fiction!**

**Mew: Like before, Author didn't own us.**

**Latios: By 'us' means Pokemon**

**Author: Anyway, we're going to answer some reviews, first.**

**Mew: First Review! From T1203: "Wow... that little Pika bastard... Will Ash meet that Pikachu later on and get his revenge or something? Also, why do I get the feeling that Lucario is the Riolu? Will Ash, ever turn a different age other than 10? Will bondinglucario ever finish a story (no offense)? Will any of these questions be answered? Find out in chapter 2 of Pokémon: The Sacred Fire."**

**Author: Let's see ... There's an episode in canon that Ash wants to release Pikachu ...**

**Latios: It's in EP039 called 'Pikachu's Goodbye'**

**Author: Oh yeah ... anyway, that would be quite secret, but you guys could guess what will happens next, hehehe!~**

**Lucario: For the lucario question, no, it's not me.**

**Author: Will Ash ever turn into different age? Yes, he will turn to eleven after finishing Kanto League and Kanto Contest. Before you answer, yes i finish two stories in my profile.**

**Mew: Next up! From Thor94: "Interesting story.  
then, that yellow rat give up ash in death situation. little bastard.  
And ho-oh save him before become his pokemon.  
I like the idea ash take both the constest and gym. And ashxHo-oh is rare love pairing, can't wait to see how their relationship will grow (i hope the kiss and mating where ho-oh mark ash as her come soon)  
What happened to delia and oak after passed out?  
How will react brock and misty about ho-oh?  
do you plan ash catch other rare pokemon (like mewtwo)?"**

**Author: Well ... let's just say that they went ecstatic for a long time ...**

**Lucario: Brock and Misty won't find out about Ho-oh until M01 ... probably.**

**Latios: As Author said, he won't capture other rare legendary Pokemon around Kanto, about Mewtwo ... maybe after his second encounter with Mewtwo in Johto region ... probably.**

**Mew: Next review! ... Eh, nope, no more interesting reviews.**

**Author: That's settled then, let us jump into the Pokemon World!**

**All: YAAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pewter City! Beauty and Power Combined!**

* * *

**~{20:01 - 27 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Contest Stadium – Preparation Room]-**

* * *

"It's time" says Ash with a grin. He glared at his Shinx with huge smile on his face. Shinx also has a smile on his face. You see, for weeks they've been training while waiting for Pewter Ribbon contest. The Riolu they found has willing to teach Ash how to use aura, thanks to Ho-oh for convincing him. Ash now could use Aura Sight.

"Now let us welcome the new Pokémon Coordinator, Ash Ketchum!" the referee could be heard yelling from the stage. Ash braced himself. He looked at the mirror to see if anything wrong with his Coordinator uniform. He was wearing a blue Aura Guardian uniform, supported by Ho-oh and Riolu. Ash also thinks he was much cooler while wearing it.

"Let's go, it's our turn" Ash muttered. He begins walking to the stage, with Shinx following behind.

* * *

**-[Pewter City Contest Stadium – Stage]-**

* * *

Ash braced himself. He walked to the center of the stadium. Shinx took the position and ready for command.

"Alright Shinx, let's start off with Thunder, then impact it with Thunder Wave" Ash ordered. Shinx shot the powerful Thunder attack to the sky, and then continued to use Thunder Wave towards it. It explodes upon the impact, giving the rainy, glowing yellow sparks.

"Unbelievable folks! Ash used the momentum of electric combination to make electric pressure!" The referee yelled.

'_Alright … now let's see what he can do_' Ash thought, "Alright Shinx, let's wrap this up! Thunder Wave, show them your power!"

Shinx obeyed. Like before, he shot Thunder Wave attack towards the sparks, it suddenly became stronger and stronger, and then starts to morph into something.

"Amazing folks! This Pokémon sure unique with controlling electricity!" the referee yelled. Suddenly, the electric morphed into an electric Gyrados. Everyone was shocked and astounded at the sight, not expecting that to happen. The electric Gyrados gave a loud roar to the sky, probably could be heard from Vermilion City as well.

"Release!" Ash ordered. Shinx stops emitting the yellow energy as the electric Gyrados exploded into yellow sparks. It makes the stage raining with electric sparks. Ash and Shinx looked at each other, and then they gave a bow towards the crowd. The crowd cheered out loud, like cheering Wallace doing Pokémon Coordinator stuff.

"AMAZING FOLKS! THIS DUO SURE UNIQUE!" the referee yelled. After the crowds died down, the first evaluator stood and gave away the rating.

"For a long time, I saw many Pokémon types and combination, many of them relies in beauty and sparks, but never in my life I seen people relies in horror and sparks type of coordinating" says the first evaluator, "For this one, I give you nine!"

The first jury sat down to his chair, the second one gave away a simple word, "Remarkable."

Nurse Joy stood and spoke, "It's truly amazing to see an electric type Pokémon like Shinx to control such many electricity like that, usually it takes few months for untrained Pokémon to learn that technique, tell me young man, how long have you been on journey?"

"I've been on my Pokémon journey for two weeks actually" Ash mildly answered. He could hear that the crowds gasped hearing him.

"Weeks? Tell me young man, who taught you such skill on Pokémon Coordinating?" Nurse Joy asked again.

"Well, my mother taught me the basics on Pokémon Coordinating, like, Contest Battle and such, for the skill, I learn all by myself, with the help from Pokémon around Professor Oak's ranch, I actually could do Pokémon Contest" Ash proudly replied. Nurse Joy was surprised with this.

"I see … well then, for you, I give you ten, congratulations!" Nurse Joy sat down as the crowd cheered again. Ash and Shinx once again gave a bow, then, they walked away to behind the stadium.

* * *

**-[Pewter City Contest Stadium – Behind Stadium]-**

* * *

"We did it again Shinx!" Ash cheered.

"Shinx! Shinx!" says Shinx, pointing at Ash's belt.

"Oh? You want Riolu out?" Ash asked. Shinx nodded.

"Well then, Riolu come on out!" Ash yelled upon releasing the emanation Pokémon.

"Rio?" Riolu asked.

"Well Riolu, we got a great rating from the evaluator and I'm quite happy about it! I'm sure we're doing just well with Pokémon Coordinator Battle!" Ash gave his speech. Riolu and Shinx did a happy cry, again.

"That's really something Ashy-boy" says someone with arrogant words behind him. Ash groaned after hearing him.

"What is it Gary?" Ash replied with cold voice.

"I just want to say, my performance is much cooler" says Gary with a smirk. Ash was getting confused with this.

"Wait, aren't you only Pokémon Trainer?" Ash asked.

"Well yeah I do, why?" Gary asked, with the equally same confused tone.

"What do you mean your performance is much cooler? I haven't seen you completing or even Coordinator Battle in this stadium" Ash questioned.

"I don't need this place for Pokémon to show my awesomeness" says Gary arrogantly. Ash sighed, where's Professor Oak when needed to teach some manners to his very own grandson?

"Eh? You don't have Contest Pass huh?" Ash asked with a smirk.

Gary paled at his words, "It's none of your concern Ashy-boy."

"Well then, see you in Indigo League next year" says Ash while walking away to Preparation room, leaving Gary alone.

* * *

**~{22:43 - 27 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Contest Stadium – Stage]-**

* * *

"Let's go Shinx!" Ash sent Shinx for the contest battle.

"Arcanine take the stage!" his opponent sent out an Arcanine.

"Begin!"

"Shinx, Quick Attack Thunder Bolt and Fang Combo let's go!" Ash ordered. Shinx dashed quickly towards Arcanine while shocking it with yellow electricity.

"Arcanine dodge it!" his opponent yelled. However, it was too late, Shinx bite Arcanine with high-voltage electricity surrounding him.

"Good job Shinx!" Ash yelled. Shinx released the bite and went back to his regular state. Ash saw his opponent point goes down.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!" his opponent ordered.

"Shinx, Counter Shield with electricity!" Ash quickly ordered.

"Counter Shield?" Nurse Joy questioned, as everyone has the same question. Shinx shot the powerful Thunder attack towards himself, surrounding it with electricity. The Flamethrower attack hits the electric shield, which deals no damage to Shinx. Everyone was shocked at the sight.

"Good job Shinx!" Ash cheered. Shinx stops the shield and yipped happily, "Now use Thunder!

"Dodge it!" his opponent ordered in desperate. Shinx shot the powerful Thunder attack towards his opponent. However, he dodged the attack, making Ash's point goes down, but not lower than his opponent.

"Shinx, we're going for close range, Use Quick Attack Thunder Fang combo, let's go!" Ash ordered. Shinx dashed towards Arcanine.

"Wait for it …" his opponent muttered. When Shinx was close enough, he yelled, "Now! Use Flamethrower!"

"Jump!" Ash quickly ordered. Shinx quickly jumped over the Arcanine just before it shot the powerful Flamethrower attack. He lands behind the Arcanine, and then continues to bite Arcanine's neck, making it stops the Flamethrower attack and groaned in pain.

"Great job Shinx!" Ash cheered. Shinx quickly went over his position after finished attacking it, ready for next order.

"Mandy's Point is out, Ash Ketchum is the winner!" The referee yelled. Ash as little bit surprised at his statement, he glared at the points and see his opponent points we're empty. Ash and Shinx cheered, happy that they win the contest. The crowds cheered as well because they never saw the battle strategy like that.

"Amazing folks! Now let us hear the comments from our commentator!" the referee yelled.

"It's quite strategy you have, using Counter Shield technique to deflect Flamethrower attack, then you managed to told Shinx to jump just before Arcanine shot Flamethrower, I could say you did really good strategy" the first judges commented.

But what's confusing Ash and Shinx, is when the second judges just spoke a simple word, "Remarkable" again.

The last judge was Nurse Joy, "I could see the condition of the current Shinx was taken care really good, especially when jumped over the enemy only to dodge Flamethrower attack and attacking from behind was quite surprising technique, not many Pokémon could leap that much distance as far as I see" Nurse Joy commented.

"So let us see the points our judges give for Ash Ketchum" the referee yelled. Suddenly, there's a drum roll sound while waiting for the rating.

**Ding!**

"And it was a surprise folks! Mister Contesta gives eight points, while Mister Sukizo and Nurse Joy give nine points!" The referee yelled, the crowds cheered once again.

* * *

**~{23:07- 27 April 2001}~**

* * *

"Well then Ash, thank you for participating the contest this month, we would like to expect you in Kanto Grand Festival next year" says Mr. Contesta while holding the Pewter Ribbon.

"As long the time doesn't conflict with Indigo League, it would be nice to come in Grand Festival, after all I'm both Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator" Ash stated. Mr. Contesta chuckled hearing him.

"Well then young man, here you go, I represent you, the Pewter Ribbon" Mr. Contesta gave him the Pewter Ribbon. Ash smiled, he glared at the Shinx on his side.

"Yeah! I got … Pewter Ribbon!" Ash did the pose, "Shinx!" with Shinx following after. Ash shook hands after the moments over.

"Well then, let us cheer for the new Pewter City Contest winner!" Mr. Contesta yelled. The crowds cheered among them with pride, looking at the new winner with smile. Ash knew, he will go far more than just Pokémon Master, but he will become the Contest Master as well.

* * *

**~{08:11 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Pokémon Center – Ash's Room]-**

* * *

Today, we could see the bright light coming from the window, it was a special gift from the sun to wake our lazy hero that currently sleeping inside his room. Yesterday, he won Pewter Ribbon, now he wants to challenge the Gym today.

"Ooh …" Ash flutter opened his eyes. He saw the lights that refracts straight from the sun into his eyes. He sat on the bed and saw Shinx, sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Sigh …" Ash sighed. He stood up and trying to wake Shinx up.

"Shinx, wake up, it's already morning" says Ash, while shaking Shinx to take up.

"Shin …" Shinx slowly opened his eyes. He saw the pleasant glare from his trainer.

"Shinx!" Shinx yipped and then starts licking Ash's face once again.

"Shinx! Stop!" Ash laughed. Shinx stops licking his face and stared at his trainer.

"Well Shinx, today we're going to challenge the Gym Leader, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Shin!" Shinx nodded.

"_Good morning Ash_" Ho-oh greeted from Ash's poke ball.

'_Good morning to you too Ho-oh, how was your sleep?_' Ash asked though his thought.

"_It is fine … although it's time for you to meditate and training your aura_" says Ho-oh. Ash quickly went ready to leave the place, as he washed himself inside the bathroom and wears his daily uniform(1).

* * *

**~{12:54 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Route 2 – Near Pewter City]-**

* * *

Ash is now meditating at the clearing with Riolu on his side. He has told Misty to wait at the Pokémon Center so she won't get bored at the time. Ho-oh is relaxing her wings and watching Ash meditating while Shinx is sleeping under Ho-oh's care.

"Rio" says Riolu. He opened his eyes and poked Ash. Ash opened his eyes and glared at him.

"It's done" Ash stated. He glared at the majesty and beautiful Johto-native legendary Rainbow Pokémon.

"Well then Ho-oh, thanks for supporting me and helps me with my aura and Pokémon training" Ash praised her.

Ho-oh for once, flattered little bit by his praising words, could she love her trainer? Ho-oh blushed upon seeing him, "_It was my pleasure to help you O' Chosen._"

"What's up with Chosen One anyway? I wonder" Ash asked.

"_Chosen One was the person that chosen specifically to keep the world peace while Arceus is asleep, I have wandered around and found the perfect person_" Ho-oh deeply glared at him, "_it was you._"

Ash blushed upon hearing her, "Okay … thanks for the information."

"_It was my pleasure_" Ho-oh replied. Ash was about to recall Ho-oh back inside the Poke ball when Shinx enveloped with white energy.

"Huh? I'm wondering when this would happen?" Ash questioned. Suddenly, Shinx starts to shape-shift, then after the light died down, there's a Luxio instead of Shinx.

"Lux!" the now Luxio yipped. Ash could tell the difference that he seems more serious around.

"Congratulations Shinx, you evolved!" Ash cheered.

"Luxio!" Luxio yipped. Although he didn't lick his face anymore or anything similar, which another clue that he matured after evolved.

"Alright, Ho-oh … return" Ash returned Ho-oh inside his Poke Ball. He put it inside his belt.

"I'm going to return you inside your Poke ball as well Riolu, okay?" Ash questioned.

"Rio" Riolu nodded. Ash smiled and returned him inside his Poke Ball. Finally, Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Luxio.

"_**Luxio. The Spark Pokémon. No Information Available."**_

"Hmm … maybe Professor Oak could cover the insufficient information for you" Ash muttered. He put his Pokedex back inside his pocket.

"Let's go back to the town Luxio, Misty must've worried about us" says Ash. Luxio gave his regular cry and followed Ash heading back to the town.

* * *

**~{13:21 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Pokémon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

Getting inside there, he saw the pleasant sight of trainers around. He gazed around and saw Misty, "Hey Misty!"

Misty whirled around and saw Ash, next to him, she saw the Pokémon she never seen before, "Hey Ash! How'd you doing?"

"Our training went well, Shinx managed to evolve into Luxio!" Ash replied.

"Luxio!" Luxio yipped.

"That's great! Anyway, are you going to challenge the Gym Leader here?" Misty questioned.

"Of course! We're ready to challenge him, right Luxio?" Ash asked him.

"Lux" Luxio nodded. But then, Ash remembered something.

"I almost forgot, I have to call Professor Oak first" Ash quickly went to the phone. He dialed Professor Oak.

"Hello, Professor Oak speaking" Professor Oak's voice was heard, before the screen shows his face.

"Professor Oak, it's me Ash" Ash stated. Inside his head, he expected Professor Oak starts rambling about how he found Ho-oh.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Professor Oak demanded. Ash was quite surprised at the moment.

"Professor Oak, please not too loud, I'm in the public place here" Ash stated, "And yes, I have her inside the Poke Ball here … and I'm not going to send her over there anytime sooner."

"That was amazing Ash! Not in thousand years anyone could see that Pokémon of yours but you managed to see it and capturing it was unheard of" Professor Oak stated.

"Aah … it was nothing, really" Ash chuckled.

"Also, I heard you won Pewter Ribbon yesterday, you're pretty good in Pokémon Coordinator for what I see" Professor Oak mused.

"Why thank you Professor Oak" Ash stated, "Anyway, I'm going to challenge the gym leader here for the upcoming Indigo League, okay?"

"Why yes Ash, good luck with that, and don't forget to call your mother" Professor Oak stated. Suddenly, a ring of bell could be heard from the background, "Oh, that's my pizza, thanks for calling Ash … Coming!" With that, the phone already cut off.

Ash opened the phone again and dialed his mother, Delia, "Hello dear, where are you right now? Do you remember to change your-"

"Mom! I'm ten already, anyway I'm just going to tell you that I'm in Pewter City right now, I just won Pewter Ribbon yesterday" Ash stated.

"That's great dear! You surely grow up to use your ability I teach you, but where did you get the Contest Pass?" Delia asked.

"Well, Nurse Joy gave me after saving her from certain incident few weeks ago … anyway, I also have a friend here, her name is Misty" Ash stated.

"That's good to hear Ash, don't forget to make a lot new friends and capture Pokémon, okay?" Delia questioned.

"Okay mom, anyway I'll be going now, good bye mom!" Ash answered and replied.

"Good bye dear, don't forget to change your-"

"Mom!" Ash yelled. His mother chuckled and closed the phone. Suddenly, he felt something poking his feet, he gazed towards it and saw his Luxio poking his feet, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What is it Luxio?" Ash asked.

"Luxio Lux" Luxio pointed at Misty, who's impatiently waiting for him.

"Oh! Challenging Pewter Gym?" Ash quickly replied.

"Lux!" Luxio nodded. Ash nodded and walked towards Misty, "Let's go" says Ash. Misty smiled and begins following Ash going to the Pewter City Gym.

* * *

**-[Pewter City Pokémon Center – Outside]-**

* * *

While walking, Misty noticed the charred bike at the bike racks. Then she noticed something about her bike.

Wait, didn't she has something with a bike, she has a bike that-

Misty remembered when Ash ride her bike back in Viridian Forest, which reminds her with Viridian City Pokémon Center Raid-

Then Misty realized, she almost forgotten something.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU OWE ME A BIKE!"

* * *

**~{13:53 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Gym - Stage]-**

* * *

Pewter City Gym consist the rocky stage, considering the Gym Leader specialize in Rock Type, it was quite unique through. Suddenly, the gym was opened, showing two human figures. If looked more closely, it was Ash and Misty.

"I'm going to wait over the catwalk Ash" Misty stated before left to the catwalk, watching over the battle.

"I demand for Gym Battle!" Ash yelled. Suddenly the light turned on, showing the brown-skinned and asian-eyed person.

"If that so? What Pokémon are you going to use?" Brock noticed the Luxio on his side, "Do you really think your electric type could defeat my rock types?"

"One mistake for every gym leader around the region, they underestimate their opponent and thinking they could utterly destroys the opponent, however, most of the time they utterly destroyed by their opponent" Ash stated. Brock gasped and amused at his statement, he just made the mistake that most of gym leader around kanto do.

"Very well … you shall battle me now" Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, as the rocky field appeared from the left and right. Ash and Luxio quickly went to the trainer box, waiting for it.

After it was finished, Brock was the first one who released the Pokémon, "Go Onix!"

"GROAH!" Onix roared upon the release. Ash glared at Luxio, "Well then, looks like we have a huge disadvantage, do you want to fight it Luxio?"

"Lux!" Luxio firmly nodded. He jumped to the stage, ready for battle.

"Let's get the battle started, the challenger gets the first move" Brock stated.

"Alright, let's start the shower, Ice Fang(2) let's go!" Ash ordered. Luxio runs towards Onix and bites it. Onix roared in pain at the attack. Brock was surprised at the move, not expecting the Ice Type attack from the boy.

"Onix, Bind attack!" Brock ordered. Onix's tail quickly tries to wrap Luxio up.

"Luxio cancel the attack, use Return!" Ash ordered. Luxio tackled Onix's tail, knocking its tail away from him, "Now use Ice Fang!"

"Dodge it!" Brock ordered. However, since Onix already weakened by the attack, it was too slow to dodge the incoming Luxio. With that, Onix groaned in pain because of the incoming attack, panting heavily afterwards.

"Let's finish it Luxio, Quick Ice Fang combo, let's go!" Ash triumphantly ordered. Luxio smirked at this while charging towards the tired Onix, with his fang glowing light blue and running towards Onix with blur.

"Onix, counter it with Tackle!" Brock ordered.

"Jump!" Ash quickly ordered. Luxio jumped right after Onix shot itself to him, making it faceplanted on the ground. Luxio did the same strategy like before, he bite Onix's tail, hard.

"RROOAAA!" Onix roared. With that, Onix was fainted. Luxio arrogantly walked to the trainer box, success that he just defeated Pokémon with huge advantage.

"Great job Luxio, I'm proud of you" Ash stated. Luxio smirked and nodded, he already proud of himself.

Brock still stunned after the earlier battle, he shook himself and recalled Onix inside his Poke Ball. He glared at the cheering boy with his Luxio. Brock sighed, he walked to the boy and gave him the Boulder Badge.

"That was a great battle, I didn't expect you to defeat me so easily with huge disadvantage, what's your name again?" Brock asked.

"Ash, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet" Ash quickly replied. Brock eyes went wide, '_so this is the Pewter Contest winner huh? No wonder I lost._'

"Here" Brock gave him the Boulder Badge, "You deserve this."

"Yeah! … I got … Boulder Badge!" Ash did the pose with Luxio following behind, "Luxio!"

Brock sighed at his enthusiasm, which made Ash and Luxio wondering why, "What's wrong?"

"You know Ash, things doesn't work like this before, this place was used to owned by my father, but, he left for Pokémon Journey after my mother died long time ago" Brock sadly replied. Ash and Luxio was surprised by this.

"Well … sorry for asking" Ash quickly replied. Brock replaced his sorrowful face with a smile.

"It's okay actually, things are getting better now, I may can't reach my dream to become the greatest Pokémon Breeder but I already did great job on taking care of my brothers and sisters, which makes me happy" Brock replied.

"Then why don't you go and catch your dream Brock?" suddenly, a masculine voice was heard from the main door. Ash, Luxio and Brock turned back, which surprisingly it was the man that looks exactly like Brock.

Misty decided to go down from the catwalk, "Hey … you must've be Flint, Brock's father!"

"Yes … I'm sorry for leaving home so early Brock, after your mother died from an accident, I tried to replace the missing piece of my heart for Pokémon Journey, but then, I realized that it was irreplaceable, I was a foolish for leaving my children and family alone, but now I want redemption, go catch your dream Brock, I take care the gym for you" Flint stated.

"You know dad … thank you" Brock quickly hugs Flint, much to Ash, Luxio and Misty's amusement. They released the hug and smirked.

"Before I go, there's something I must tell you first dad" Brock stated.

"Considering everything what I did before, tell me Brock, tell everything that was inside your heart" Flint stated. Brock pulled out something inside his pocket, which surprisingly it was a ball of yarn. Brock starts rambling about how to take care of the gym and his siblings while Flint furiously writing what he just said on a note.

"Slow down son, I can't write that fast!" Flint comically waved his hands to Brock. Meanwhile, Misty leaned from Ash's shoulder, looking at the Boulder Badge.

"So Ash, where are we going next?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to Cerulean City for Cascade badge and Cerulean Ribbon, I heard they specialize on water-type Pokémon there, so I definitely going to enter a water-type Pokémon for the contest" Ash triumphantly spoke. Misty face went pale upon hearing Cerulean City Gym, which noticed by Ash and Luxio.

"Is everything okay Misty?" Ash asked, concerned at her condition.

"It was nothing! Really" Misty chuckled sheepishly. Ash knew something was off from her, but decided to give it away, for now, while Luxio sensed that she just lied to him.

"Luxio Lux!" Luxio growled at Misty.

"What's wrong Luxio?" Ash asked.

"Luxio Lu Luxio Lux!" Luxio rambled towards Ash.

"I can't understand what we're you saying Luxio, do you think something was off with Misty?" Ash guessed, while Misty is sweating bullet.

"Lux!" Luxio nodded. Ash sighed and turned to Misty.

"Misty, I know something was off with you and if you want to keep it as a secret, I respect that … anyway, I think we should be going to Cerulean City right now" Ash stated. He went off walking to Route 3, with Misty following behind.

* * *

**~{16:22 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Gate – To Route 3]-**

* * *

"Guys!" Ash, Luxio and Misty heard a yell from behind. They turned around and saw Brock is running to them.

"Brock? What are you doing here?" Ash asked after Brock reached him. After Brock catches his breath, he gave Ash a huge grin.

"Can I go on the journey with you Ash? I could see you have lots of potential" Brock begged. Ash and Luxio looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure thing Brock, welcome to the group!" Ash replied with the same huge grin. They continue walking towards Cerulean City, just then, Misty remembered something.

"Ash Ketchum! You owe me a bike!" Misty yelled at him. Ash and Luxio jolted up hearing this, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Gee Misty, yes I replace it later, don't worry" Ash replied while holding his hands on defense. He already tired by Misty's rambling about wanting the replacement of her bike.

"A Bike?" Brock questioned.

"When I was going to Viridian City from Pallet Town, I accidently enraged flock of fearows and used Misty's bike, then I accidently broke her bike" Ash replied while shrugging his head. Brock turned to Misty and spoke, "Well Misty, he will replace it sooner, probably."

"I will replace your bike when I have enough money, I got one thousand PokeDollars from the earlier contest by the way" Ash stated.

"Well then, I'm going to wait for you to get the money to replace my bike …" Misty stated, "Consider yourself lucky because you're a Pokémon Coordinator."

"I'm both Pokémon Coordinator and Pokémon Trainer, Misty" Ash stated, "I have many strategy and maneuvers for my Pokémon, which comes in handy on both sides, right Luxio?"

"Lu" Luxio nodded. Ash focused back at his step.

It was silence for some minutes, Ash was thinking about many possibilities in training his Pokémon. He's thinking about dark type version of Counter Shield, the Electric Monster technique, and many more. Suddenly, Ash thought about something, it was something on his past that he overheard it while Delia is talking with Professor Oak.

* * *

**~{Flashback - 10 March 1995}~  
-[Ketchum's Residence – Living Room]-**

* * *

"What do you think Professor? Where is this child come from?" Delia asked Professor Oak.

"I don't know Delia, I found this child in front of my lab inside the basket, I know you need to take care of this child since you can't make any, I can't took care of him since I already have Gary with me" Professor Oak stated.

"But do you have any clue on where and who owns him Professor?" Delia asked him.

"Well, from what I see … the fabrics on the basket was clearly unusual and not like what I ever seen before, the paper that included with the baby also has unusual fabric. This clearly proof that Ash is clearly not from this world or came from another time" Professor Oak mused. Delia was shocked hearing this.

"But how is that possible? How Ash can came out from the space? If not, how Ash can time travel?" Delia questioned him.

"From the many possibilities I have counted, the highest changes are he came from the past, I still don't know why through …" Professor Oak suddenly went deep in thought, "The fabrics on the basket was made of Tauros fur, but this fur is unusual, the skin has it's DNA altered, like it wasn't even Tauros at all."

"Altered DNA?" Delia repeated.

"Yes, Altered DNA, I also has checked Ash's blood and finds his blood isn't usual as well, his blood isn't human" Professor Oak stated, much to Delia's surprise.

"You mean … he came from outer space?!" Delia exclaimed. Professor Oak quickly shushed him.

"Calm down Delia, you know anyone could hear you yell that loud?!" Professor Oak hissed.

"Sorry Professor … but I just can't believe my adopted son was coming from outer space" Delia starts dropping some tears.

"Uh … Calm down Delia, that's just my theory, my outer space theory was proven because he has his DNA altered, while the time travel theory was proven from the fabrics is from Tauros' skin, but has it's DNA altered as well, however, the skin also looks rough, like it was thousand years old" Professor Oak deduced, "However, this haven't fully proven yet, I need to run some more tests with his DNA and body, so we can know what kind of abilities he has!"

"Professor! My son is not a test subject! I will never allow you to run tests with him!" Delia firmly stated. Professor Oak held his hands in defensive state.

"Calm down Delia, I know you only wants to protect your son, but we need to know is he came from outer space or not-"

"I don't care! I won't allow you to run tests to my son; he's still four years old!" Delia yelled at him. Professor Oak sighed at her statement, he stood.

"Well then, if that what you want Delia, I won't run tests on your son, however, if there's something wrong happened to your son, I'm cannot help you" Professor Oak walked out from the house, leaving the furious mother inside there. Unbeknownst to them, Ash had heard everything.

* * *

(1) - Ash's regular Kanto uniform.  
(2) - No, it was Luxio's egg move, the Thunder Fang was taught specifically by Ash and Ho-oh.

* * *

**Done ... Everything is done!  
**

**Mew: Well then, also you might need to work on some grammar ... or get Sky to beta-read this story as well.**

**Author: Mew, as long as Sky is busy, i can't send this story to her.**

**Latios: Oh well ... here we go again ...**

**Mew: Sky was a good beta-reader, so why not?**

**Author: Sky is too busy beta-reading 'Legendary of Betrayal' right now, and I'm not going to get her job building up! *Continues arguing with Mew***

**Latios: Anyway ... we would like to thank you for reading this fic.**

**Lucario: Don't forget to leave review, so we can know what you need.**

**Latios: Favorite this story if you like it.**

**Lucario: If you want more, try to follow the story.**

**Latios&Lucario: Bye Bye!~**


	3. Chapter 2: Mount Moon! And The Legend Of

**YIIHA! Come on Latios! Faster!**

**Latios: Sure! YAAY! *Mew comes in***

**Mew: Hey guys, ho- WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE HOUSE?!**

**Author: Uh ...**

**Latios: Quick note! Author did not own Pokemon and this fanfiction was his, happy reading!**

**Mew: I JUST CLEANED THE HOUSE FEW HOURS AGO YOU PSY-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mount Moon! And The Legend of Moon Stone!**

* * *

**~{10:31 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Route 3]-**

* * *

Route 3, where many wild Pokémon wandering around looking for food and battle, many of them tries to defend them self from Pokémon Trainer. Around the forest, here we could see our three favorite heroes walking down to Cerulean City. While walking, he was thinking about his past, sure he knew that he was adopted, he also knew about his altered DNA stuff, turns out it was his special abilities. He couldn't tell anyone about it, but yet, already mastered some of it.

* * *

**~{Flashback - 20 December 1997}~  
-[Professor Oak's Ranch – Professor Oak's Camp Event]-**

* * *

It was snowy place back then; kids are playing around, adults shoving away the snows from their home. In the clearing, here we could see two kids are playing with snowballs.

"Catch This!" Ash yelled. He threw a Snowball towards Serena, which promptly hit her.

"Ow!" Serena jolted up. She quickly glared at the one who threw her Snowball and found Ash grinning like a mad man.

"Oh, do you really think it was funny eh? How about this!" Serena builds her own snowball and threw it to Ash, which he quickly dodged in swift fast.

"Ahahaha … You missed" Ash mused. Serena smirked and runs to the garage near Professor Oak's lab. Ash was confused at the moment. Suddenly, he felt light headache.

"Outch …" Ash held his hands on his head. His iris in his eyes suddenly turned to blue. He saw everything on his surrounding very slow. Also, he could think thousand times faster than he could.

"What's happening?" Ash muttered. His eyes suddenly turned back to normal, and everything went back to normal. Ash looked around, confused.

"Hmm … strange" Ash muttered. Ash took the shovel to build some snowman when suddenly the garage was bragged open, showing Serena and Leaf on a strange machine that looked like a huge Gatling gun.

"Haha! This is Snowball Thrower made specifically by me! You are the first subject Ash!" Leaf yelled. Ash saw in horror at the machine, he knew Leaf was good at technology, but he didn't expect she could do this. He braced himself to dodge himself, when the light headache arrived again.

"Ow …" Ash held his hand again. His eyes turned blue again as everything went very slow. That time, Leaf already starts the machine, throwing ten Snowballs per second to Ash. Unbeknownst to them, Ash already braced himself to dodge the snowballs, which surprisingly, he did. He dodged all the snowballs and sometimes hit it with the shovel. The girls was shocked at the sight, they didn't expect such dodging skill from the raven-haired kid.

"I told you he was weirdo!" Leaf yelled to Serena. The machine suddenly went off and red 'E' light was flashing, notifies them that the snows are empty.

As the machine stopped, Ash could be seen panting heavily. He held his head with his hand since he was having some headache. Leaf huffed and jumped off from the machine, "I'm going to other section, have fun with this weirdo" Leaf laughed before went away.

Serena sighed, he didn't expect the skill this boy has, and unlike any other kids, Serena think this was so cool. The ability to dodge and doing back flips that fast was truly amazing. Ash eyes suddenly went back to normal again and his headache disappeared. He mused and wondering, why it happened to him?

"Ash!" Serena yelled. She jumped from the machine and approached Ash. She quickly supported Ash before he collapsed.

"That was awesome Ash" Serena admired him. Before Ash could answer, the machine suddenly turned on again. He glared at the one who ride it. It was Gary and Leaf.

"I told you he can do that, here, let me proof it to you!" Leaf turned on the machine. Ash and Leaf saw in horror as the machine begins throwing snowballs to them.

"Look out!" Ash yelled. He quickly pushed Serena away from the target, which saved her from the hit. However, Ash was hit with thousands of Snow Balls at one direction; he didn't have time to even dodge the attack.

"Hah! What power? Ashy-boy is just too pathetic to dodge the attack" Gary arrogantly huffed, and then he stopped the machine.

"I told you! He dodges the attack really quick! Why did you don't believe me?" Leaf yelled at her future boyfriend.

"If gramps never knew this, then that was your imagination" Gary saw his rival covered with snow, while Serena was trying to dig the buried kid.

"Hmm … I must've seen something …" Leaf muttered. He watched Serena pulling Ash out from the snow, which she found it amusing.

* * *

**-[End of Flashback]-**

* * *

That time, Ash knew that he has some kind of ability that nobody has. That incident never happened again through, only Professor Oak and Gary that think it was Leaf and Serena imagination, even Ash disagree that he did all the dodging. For four years, he focused to master his ability; he named his ability 'Quick Thinker' which makes him thinks and reacts 1000 times faster and smarter than any human being. He hides that ability from anyone, even his mother and family. He trains himself around the forest, asking wild Pokémon to attack him for his training, which was doing really well.

"Look at that" Brock pointed at a tall mountain.

"That's Mount Moon, let's go!" Just after Ash says that, they heard a yell, "AAH!"

"What was that?!" Brock quickly asked. Luxio looked near the bush and ran to it.

"Luxio wait!" Ash followed him behind. Reaching the spot, they saw a scientist we're attacked in front of the Mount Moon entrance.

"Luxio use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Luxio charged the familiar yellow energy and shot it to the zubats, sending them away. They quickly approached the wounded scientist.

"Are you okay?" Brock quickly asked.

Suddenly, the scientist quickly stood up, hugged Brock and spoke, "Yes, I'm okay and thank YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVINGMY LIFE!" He starts crying anime tears.

"Umm … I was wondering why those zubats we're attacking you mister?" Ash asked. Suddenly, again, the scientist faced at Ash with comically angry face.

"Don't you dare calling me mister! I am Seymour! Seymour the scientist!" Seymour stated, "Science … future … and Pokémon!"

"Luxi …" Luxio sweat dropped at his attic.

"So uh Seymour, why are those zubats attacking you?" Ash asked. Seymour changed his gaze into confused one.

"That actually one of the problem I tends to find out, you see, few days ago someone installed strung lights around here, which disturbs Pokémon inside the cave" Seymour explained with concerned voice.

"Strung lights?" Misty repeated.

"It's a lamp that used to light caves" Brock explained, "Anyway, we would like to cross Mount Moon so we could get to Cerulean City, can you lead the way Professor?"

"Absolutely my friend, anything for anyone who saved me!" Seymour yipped. They begin walking to the cave.

* * *

**~{12:01 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Chamber 1]-**

* * *

While walking, they saw some Zubat, Paras and Sandshrew around the cave. They seem extremely tired and wounded through.

"Pokémon around here isn't usually like this, usually they're active around the cave, this proven that this lights has been disturbing them" Seymour explained, "I think the one who installed these lights we're after the Moon Stone."

"Moon Stone?" Misty repeated.

"Moon Stone is used to evolve certain Pokémon" Brock explained to her, "I've heard this cave has many Moon Stone, so people tends to look as many as they can."

"That's right, but this was the first time someone installed the lights" Seymour explained, "I have investigated some rumors around here, they said that it was a massive meteor hidden under this cave."

"Can't you believe it?! Pokémon came from the outer space!" Seymour continued, "I think it was some kind of spaceship!"

"_That theory was false_" Ho-oh spoke telepathic to Ash. Ash was bit surprised with this.

'_What do you mean?_' Ash thought.

"_You see … billion years ago, Arceus created the whole universe and world, then continued to create human and Pokémon, although it was Legendary Pokémon was the first one who created_" Ho-oh explained to him. Ash decided to agree with her, since she was a legendary Pokémon, she knew more than he was.

"I don't really think Pokémon came from spaces" says Ash. They stopped walking and turned to Ash.

"What?" Seymour asked with confused face. Before Ash could answer, suddenly a clefairy came out from nowhere and used Tackle to Ash.

"Ah!" Ash yelled after being hit. His friends were quite shocked when they saw him getting attacked.

"That's for trying to steal Moon Stone!" Surprisingly, the clefairy spoke a feminine voice.

"You can talk?!" Seymour exclaimed, quite intrigued with the talking Clefairy. However, Clefairy didn't reply, instead, he ready for battle in front of Ash. Luxio quickly ready himself to defend his trainer.

"Lux! Luxio!" Luxio yelled. Ash slowly stood up and gazed towards the talking Clefairy.

"Gah, why did you attacked me?!" Ash asked. He already knew that it was a talking Clefairy. Suddenly, the Clefairy gave an evil smirk.

"You settled up these lights, now you have to pay" Clefairy retorted.

"I don't set these lights up, but you … uh?" Ash felt something was struggling on his belt. He gazed to his belt and saw one of his Poke Ball was struggling. He opened it and released Riolu.

"Ri!" Riolu quickly hugged Clefairy.

"Riolu! You're here!" Clefairy yelled happily. Ash smiled, that Clefairy might be something else. Misty and Brock sighed in relief seeing his friends weren't going to get harmed further, while Seymour was confused at the moment.

"You know it?" Seymour asked. Clefairy smiled and nodded.

"You see, few months ago, there's a ship that coming from Unova to Sinnoh and was going to Kanto and crashed near the forest. I learned how to speak human for a month and just mastered it this week" the talking Clefairy spoke. Riolu released the hug.

"Rio Riolu Rio!" Riolu spoke to Clefairy proudly. The Clefairy seems surprised and quickly went to Ash.

"Oh thank you so much for saving Riolu, what's your name?" Clefairy asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash replied proudly, Luxio on his side yipped, "Luxio!"

"You know, you're the first person that going to know who the really I am, my name is Zorua" Suddenly, the Clefairy turned into something. It turned into a small, light brown fox; it has a blue hair around its body. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_**Zorua. No Information Available."**_

Ash noticed there's a difference between the Zorua in the Pokedex and the one he scanned. Inside the Pokedex, some spot was red instead of blue and light brown instead of grey, "How can you have a different color?"

Zorua grimaced with that, "I don't know, but that's the reason why my memma ditched me … anyway, since you have Riolu, can I join your team, Please? Please? Please? Please?" Zorua begged to him, which surprisingly Riolu following after, "Rio?"

Ash was quite stunned by the puppy eyes look from the Tricky Fox and Emanation Pokemon , "Okay … but please don't do that …" Ash pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it to Zorua, "Go Poke Ball!"

It hit Zorua and sucked it inside. Then it continues to struggle three times, then clicked, notifies them that it was captured. Ash grabbed the Poke Ball and did the pose, "Yay … I got … Zorua!" with his Pokémon following after, "Luxio!" "Rio!"

Ash friends were quite stunned at first, "Wow Ash, you just captured a talking Pokémon."

"Yeah, but I wonder …" Ash mused. He released his newly captured Zorua from her Poke Ball.

"Thank you!" Zorua chirped. Before Ash could reply, a Clefairy suddenly passed them.

"Clefairy!~ Clefairy!~" It was carrying a Moon Stone on its paws.

"Follow it!" Seymour quickly ran following the jumping Clefairy. Brock shrugged, he followed Seymour with Misty and Ash following behind.

* * *

**~{13:19 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Chamber 9]-**

* * *

While following Seymour, Ash heard his Zorua was talking with Riolu, probably talking about battle experience, while Luxio seems dazed and thinking about something. Ash decided to speak up, "Are you okay Luxio?"

"Lux" Luxio nodded.

"You know Luxio, you seems little bit off right now, I can sense it, you know?" Ash replied him. Luxio was little bit surprised with this, he knew Ash was a rookie aura user.

"Lu" Luxio looked down. Ash smiled at him and pats him.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, you can tell me" Ash spoke to him. Luxio looked at him and shook his head.

"No? Okay then, I guesses we have to talk about this later …" Ash replied, shaking the subject off. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock briefly looked back and surprised by his interaction with Pokémon. They glared each other and talked.

"You know … Ash pretty much care about his Pokémon" Brock speaking up.

"Yeah … he was …" Misty muttered. Suddenly, they heard a high-pitched scream of 'Clefairy.'

"Oh no! It's in trouble!" says Seymour. He starts running again to the left, which was quite surprising to Ash, since he didn't really focused while walking there.

"Wait up!" Ash, Brock and Misty yelled. They ran after Seymour and found Seymour, facing a Clefairy that was grabbed by the familiar Meowth.

"Hah! Not so tough now aren't ya?" the talking Meowth spoke. Ash and Misty groaned hearing this.

"A Talking Meowth?!" Seymour and Brock yelled at the same time.

"Yeah! If ya 'xcuse me, imma ran now!" Meowth begins running while carrying a Moon Stone, however, it was stopped when Ash yelled, "Luxio use Thunder Bolt!"

"LUXIO!" Luxio yelled and shot the familiar yellow electric towards Meowth, which continues to fry him up, releasing Clefairy.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy quickly run and jumped towards Seymour, "Are you okay?" Seymour asked.

"Clefairy …" Clefairy nodded. Out of nowhere, the familiar Team Rocket members appeared, Ash and Misty groaned at this.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie yelled.

"And make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's r-"

"Luxio, shut him up, use Thunder!" Ash ordered before Meowth finished the sentence. Luxio shot the familiar attack towards Team Rocket, however, this time Jessie and James already got out from the way, which makes Meowth into a fried cat.

"How dare you interrupt our motto!" Jessie yelled angrily at the group.

"Luckily we didn't get zapped out" James added.

"T-this j-just like wen I g-got shocked when i-installing dat lights" says Meowth between gasps. Misty, Brock, Ash and their Pokémon were quite surprised at this.

"You guys are the one who installed these lights?!" Seymour yelled in disbelief. Meowth suddenly recovered from the attack and jumped towards his group.

"Yap! We want dat Moon Stone so we can get our Pokémon charged up" Meowth stated. Then, he saw Luxio's body was sparking electricity, he flinched and backed off, afraid getting zapped once more.

"Oh no you don't! Zorua let's go!" Ash yelled. Zorua quickly jumped to the battlefield.

"You think you're the only Pokémon that can talk?! I can talk too you know?!" Zorua taunted at the meowth, much surprise to the Team Rockets.

"That thing-"

"-can talk!" Jessie finished.

"Then let's catch it!" Meowth yelled. Jessie released Ekans and Koffing to the battle field.

"Tag battle! Zubat let's go!" Brock released Zubat, much to Ash's surprise.

"Where did you got Zubat?" Ash asked him.

"I caught one back at the cave mouth" Brock simply stated. Ash hung his head down in shame, "Why I didn't catch one as well …"

"Doesn't matter what Pokémon you have, we will steal it anyway, go Ekans!" Jessie released her Pokémon.

"Koffing go!" James released Koffing.

"Koffing use Smog!" James ordered. Koffing released the black smoke towards Zorua and Zubat.

"What moves do you know?" Ash quickly asked Zorua, which promptly made Brock and Misty sweat dropped.

"Scratch, Fake Tears, Dark Pulse, Foul Play and Night Daze!" Zorua quickly yelled back, "Use Dark Pulse!"

"Zubat use Double Team!" Brock ordered. Zorua charged a purple orb in front of her mouth and sent dark and purple circles from the orb towards the smoke, which made the smoke explode. Zubat suddenly copied itself and charged towards Ekans.

"Ekans!" Ekans hissed painfully after getting attacked. Zubat went back to its position, ready for next order. Ash turned to Misty and Seymour, "Go! We take care of them from here!"

"Luxio!" Luxio yelled at them as well. Ash saw his companion ran with the scientist away from the cave. Ash turned back and nodded at Brock.

"Aright, let's wrap this up, use Dark Pulse again!" Ash ordered.

"Supersonic let's go!" Brock ordered. Zorua shot the familiar purple and black beam towards the rocket Pokémon.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing, Tackle attack!" James continued. Koffing charged towards the attack while Ekans shot purple stings towards the attack, which counters the Dark Pulse attack. However, it couldn't dodge the incoming Supersonic attack.

"What's happening?!" Jessie yelled in concern. She saw her Ekans and James' Koffing are attacking each other.

"Now your Pokémon is confused, use Dark Pulse again Zorua!" Ash ordered. However, Zorua has another idea inside her head; she charged a purple orb and shot it towards the Rockets, blasting them off to the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY AGAIN!" they yelled in unison while soaring through the sky once again. Zorua, Ash and Brock cheered in their success.

"Yeah! Finally I could use Shadow Ball perfectly!" Zorua cheered.

"Congratulations Zorua!" Ash cheered. Just then, Brock noticed something.

"Where's Meowth?" Brock asked. Ash, Zorua, Riolu and Luxio glared at each other, then they shrugged, not knowing where the Scratch Cat going.

* * *

**~{15:46 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Outside]-**

* * *

Misty and Seymour already got out from the cave while Clefairy is on Misty's lap. They slowed down as soon they noticed they weren't being followed.

"Wow, I was wondering what happened with Ash and Brock" Misty wondered while looking back.

"You shouldn't be worried about them" They heard a voice in front of them. They glared at the source of sound and found a talking Meowth. Misty groaned seeing this.

"Now you here, why don't ya give me dat moon stone?" Meowth threatened.

"Clefairy …" Clefairy shivered after hearing this.

"Enough! Staryu let's go!" Misty released her staryu at the lake. It quickly reformed on the water and ready for battle.

"Yu!" Staryu cried as Misty ordered, "Staryu use Swift!" Staryu sent several yellow stars towards Meowth, mercilessly hitting him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Meowth yelled in pain.

"Now use Water Gun!" Misty ordered triumphantly. Staryu sprayed powerful Water Gun attack towards Meowth, which sending him flying off to the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF ONCE AGAIN!" Meowth yelled, before blinked just like a star on the sky. Misty and Seymour cheered as she recalled Staryu back inside her Poke Ball. Just then, Ash and Brock appeared with their Pokémon following behind.

"Are you alright?!" Ash asked in concern.

"We're fine, also I got a change to blast that annoying cat" Misty spoke with her arms crossed. Ash and Brock high-five, they're happy at their actions.

* * *

**~{19:20 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Outside]-**

* * *

Its night that time, they finally got outside the confusing cave and starts to camp in front of it. Luxio and Clefairy seem talking among themselves. Ash has Riolu and Zorua out from their Poke Ball, since they knew each other; it's obvious they need to talk.

"Alright, they're ready" Brock spoke in enthusiasm. He begins giving some Pokémon foods to their Pokémon.

"What did you put on it?" Seymour asked, quite interested with the recipe.

"I specially made this specifically with my own recipe, it uses some Pokémon food combination through" Brock explained shortly, not going to explain the whole recipe.

"Let me see" Seymour asked. Brock gave his Pokémon food to Seymour, which surprisingly, he ate it, "Hmm … not bad."

"Really?" Ash asked with raised eyebrow. Seymour gave the Pokémon Food to Ash. He ate it and quickly spit it out from his mouth. Brock and Misty laughed at this.

"Tasted so awful" Ash shuttered. He quickly gave it to Brock.

"Lux!" Luxio suddenly yipped at Ash. He surprised at sudden yelp, "What's wrong Luxio?"

"Luxio lux!" Luxio pointed at the Clefairy, who's running towards another cave.

"You want us to follow it?" Ash asked. Luxio nodded and begins running after it.

"Wait for us!" Ash yelled. Brock and Misty quickly packed up and following behind, their Pokémon following after.

* * *

**~{19:50 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Unknown]-**

* * *

"Whoa …" they muttered in awe as they saw the massive shining rock at the center of the cave. The clefairy put the Moon Stone it was holding into the rock, which making it glows. Suddenly, out from nowhere, several clefairys gathered around and starts dancing around the rock.

"Now I get it! Pokémon must've ride from the sky to the earth! Now they have activated this machine to go out to the space!" Seymour deduced out loud. Ash, Luxio, Riolu and Zorua sweat dropped. It was certainly a wrong answer.

Speaking of space, Ash thought about this again. He haven't found anything about his family or whatsoever, however, somehow this place seems familiar to him. Suddenly, Seymour grabbed Ash with a swift, surprising him.

"Do you know what I'm saying?!" Seymour yelled at him. Ash didn't know what was he talking about, since he dazed in thought for some minutes there.

"Uh … no?" Ash hesitantly answered him. Seymour seems to accept that answer, "Doesn't matter, come on! Let's see that st-"

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, they glared at the source and saw the trio Team Rocket, "Prepare for trouble inside this cave …"

"And make it double like you should!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Just after he said that, Ash yelled, "Luxio, Thunder!"

Once again, Jessie and James got out from the way as the Thunder attack zapped Meowth, burning him to crisp. Grinning, Luxio jumped to the field, ready to battle.

"Wow, these jokers really annoying" says Zorua, annoyed because of Team Rocket. Riolu nodded in agreement.

"Onix let's go!" Brock sent Onix for battle. Onix gave its loud cry, notifies him it was ready for battle.

"Koffing go!" James released his Koffing.

"Go Ekans!" Jessie released her Pokémon. Although James was the first one to attack, "Koffing use Smokescreen!" Koffing released the familiar dark smoke towards them. Ash and his friends coughed up.

"Zorua *cough* Use Night Daze, clear the smoke!" Ash yelled. Zorua quickly recovered herself as her paws are glowing purple. She hit the ground with her front paws as purple dark shield formed around her and her trainer, covering both of them. After the attack finished, the smoke was nowhere to be seen. But what's more surprising was that the massive boulder we're nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled at the same time. Not believing what they just saw.

"Onix dig! Follow them!" Brock ordered while pointing at the ground. Onix obeyed as it dug itself to the ground, following Team Rocket after.

"Let's go! They could be anywhere!" Misty yelled at Ash. Ash nodded and closed his eyes, he sensed that Team Rocket was nearby, "Follow me!"

Brock was quite confused at the moment, however, he decided to ask him later, "Wait for me!"

* * *

**~{21:34 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Outside]-**

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite Team Rocket trio is sliding down from the hill with the stone. They arrogantly laughed at their success.

"Finally! We can impress the boss with this!" Jessie giggled.

"That's right Jessie, the boss will certainly happy with this, and then we will get raised from our rank!" James stated proudly.

"Dis stone was quite expansive ya kn- Whoa!" Meowth was interrupted when the boulder stopped. He looked in front of them and saw Onix, we're pushing the rock.

"Release it you nitwake!" Jessie angrily yelled at it. However, instead of releasing the stone, it roared and flipped the stone, making them fall.

Jessie was the one who recovered from the attack faster, "That's it!" Jessie yelled in anger. He pulled James and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!" James retorted. Before she could answer, Ash and the group appeared, except, Seymour wasn't with them.

"Team Rocket! Give that stone back!" Ash yelled at them. Ash only has Luxio out from his Poke Ball through, the rest of his Pokémon we're inside his belt.

Team Rocket arrogantly laughed as they begin their motto, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" after he said that, again, Ash ordered, "Luxio use Thunder Bolt!"

Jessie and James already got out from the way, just like before, Luxio's Thunder Bolt attack quickly fried Meowth into crisps.

"Aww … This was da six time ya zap me like dat this day!(1)" Meowth shuttered while trying to recover himself. Koffing and Ekans quickly ready for battle to protect their trainers.

"I disagree to get this humiliation! Ekans use Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing, Smog attack!" James ordered.

"Luxio use Thunder Bolt; let's spark things up shall we?" Ash ordered. He got several ideas inside his head to blast Team Rocket off to the sky with style. Luxio shot the powerful Thunder Bolt attack towards Smog and Poison Sting attack, it surprisingly made the smoke explode, giving some dark sparkles.

"Good job, now let's begin the test, use Thunder!" Ash ordered. Luxio used thunder to the sparkles and it soon begins gathering and turned into a dark monster.

"What da?!" Meowth yelled in fear. It looks like Gengar, except only with black silhoulette, evil red eyes and devilish grin.

"Let's wrap this up, Thunder Dark Pulse let's go!" Ash ordered. Suddenly, the illusionary Gengar shot the powerful Dark Pulse Attack, combined with a Thunder attached at the middle of the ring.

"AH!" Jessie and James exclaimed in fear. They accepted their fate for getting hit from the attack, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY WITH STYLE ONCE AGAIN!" blasting off to the sky with some black smoke trails upon the blast.

"We did it!" Ash yelled happily. He turned back to see the slack jawed Brock, Misty and Seymour, "Did you see that?! A combination between electric attack and dark smoke allows reincarnating a monster and allows it to use dark-type or ghost-type attack!"

"That was something quite impossible …" Seymour muttered.

"Yep, he's a Pokémon Coordinator and Pokémon Trainer" Misty added. She amused to see how awesome it was to become a Pokémon Coordinator; she decided to ask Ash about it later.

"Yeah … but there's something I really want to know, back inside the cave, he closed his eyes and says that he found them, it's like he could sense them" Brock deduced.

"It's because it is" Misty replied with a chuckle. Brock and Seymour was surprised with this. Ash has finished cheering and walked to his group.

"So? Are we going to sleep here?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash, it's already night time anyway" Brock replied.

"Look!" Seymour pointed at something. The clefairys came out from the hole that Onix dig and begins surrounding the rock. They begin to sing and gathered around the stone.

"Wow, that's … I never heard this kind of song before" Brock muttered while listening to the song Clefairy made.

However, Ash has a complete different thought, he was thinking about his past, who is his father? Who is his real mother? All he remembered about his past is when his blood mother told him a word, "Renegade."

Brock, Misty and Seymour was quite confused with this, "What did you say?"

Ash slightly turned to Brock and asked, "Brock, do you know what is Renegade?"

"Renegade? Who's that?" Brock asked.

"No, not a name, I mean like Pokémon species or something" Ash stated, "Do you know anything about it?"

"So far as I see … I don't know" Brock stated. Just then, Seymour cleared his throat.

"Excuse me … but I think I know what do you mean by Renegade" Seymour stated. Everyone attention turned to him, "billions years ago, Arceus created two humans that entirely different than the normal one, this human have supernatural power and strange eyes. The left eyes have a red iris, and the right one was a blue iris."

"So, what happened to them?" Brock asked.

"Arceus however, saw this as a mistake, he sent his legendary Pokémon after them to kill them which they did, then he created another normal human like us" Seymour quickly stated. Ash, Brock and Misty nodded in acceptance.

"So what kind of power they could do? Like running above inhuman speed?" Ash guessed.

"Indeed, around the ancient ruins and relics our scientist had gathered, we also find that this 'Renegade' could think and react thousand times faster than any human being, also, few relics we found proven that they are immortal, however, this doesn't means it couldn't destroyed" Seymour explained.

"What was the gender again?" Ash asked.

"One of them was male, and the other one was a female counter part" Seymour explained. Ash put his hand on his chin. Now he knew what is his species, but doesn't that mean the Legendary Pokémon wouldn't agree about this? He's going to be hunted by the whole Legendary Pokémon if they find out and knew about this, especially Arceus. Now, he knew and will try harder to ensure that his species doesn't extinct, as a Renegade(2), probably.

'_Oh crap, I forgot about Ho-oh_' Ash thought.

"_What about me?_" Ho-oh asked him through his mind.

* * *

(1) - Ash and Luxio has a habit to fry Team Rocket's Meowth into crisps XD.  
(2) - I'm out of idea for good species name -_-.

* * *

**Hey there, so you finished reading already? Well, Latios and I got sort of punishment for wrecking the house.  
**

**Latios: I told you flying around the house was forbidden.**

**Author: You never told me that! Anyway, we're going to have some reviews answered right now, Latios?**

**Latios: Right ... let's see, from 'Dat 1 guy' he said: "Did u get inspiration for some of your stories from 'Pokemon: a New song', 'Child of Mew', and 'Betrayed Ones Return'? They are all in your favs and the basic concepts are similar. (I'm just wondering ;) ) Also, after you finish the main stories that you are working on, will u work on 'Legend of Life and Destruction' and 'Hybrid Story:Child of Mew' as your main projects? Love these stories man, even with the errors. :) :) :) :) :)"**

**Author: Eh ... from 'Pokemon: A New Song' yes, but not 'Child of Mew and 'Betrayed Ones Return', this just some mutation story between 'Hybrid Story: Child of Mew' and 'Pokemon: A New Song', that's all.**

**Latios: Okay, next review from 'SuicuneSwag' he said: "Okay. The story is good, I like how Ash has become a coordinator, it's interesting. This story, however, does have its flaws. It is very confusing, though. I do not intend to be rude, but it switches from past to present a lot. It also makes titles sound weird. For example, I am quoting here, I thought you were Pokemon Trainer. It is a good story, but just a little confusing! Don't give up, because I will keep reading!"**

**Author: *Hung his head in shame* Sigh ... I'm going to get Sky to beta-read this story later as well ...**

**Latios: Finally you decided! We've been waiting too long for this. But wasn't she's busy? I suggest you ask Fallingarcher22 for this.  
**

**Author: Alright ... Next up.**

**Latios: From 'ThirteenMoney' he said: "Just a quick question; Will Ash be catching Lugia as well as Ho-Oh? They are the tower duo, and it would make sense for him to capture them both. Other then that, great chapter!"**

**Author: Thank you! Anyway, he's not going to capture Lugia because it would trigger some one-sided Guardianshipping. I don't like conflicting shippings, it makes me confused sometimes. Althrough I was thinking about his immerse power and ability as 'Renegade' species :P.**

**Latios: Alright, next one is from ... 'Thor94' he said: "good contest. then, what is that trick about DNA (it's ash dna or tauros fur dna)? ash sent in futur by celebi?"**

**Author: You see the reason why in this chapter.**

**Latios: Hmm ... I think that was the only interesting reviews that caught my eye.**

**Author: Good ... anyway, before you leave, don't forget to favorite if you like this.**

**Latios: Also, try to follow the story if you want more. *Mew and Lucario appeared*  
**

**Mew: Don't forget to leave a review so we know your opinion, NOW GET BACK TO WORK!**

**Lucario: *Laughing hard***

**Latios&Author: Fine!**


	4. Chapter 3: Cerulean City! Strategy Overl

**Alright, next up!**

**Author: I'm going to be blunt with you, i do not own Pokemon.**

**Latios: Yeah, it's just us inside here, Mew and Lucario just left to the stone to get some foods.**

**Author: We're going to answer some reviews first.**

**Latios: Alright, first is from 'Thor94' he said: "good chapter and interesting theory.  
so ash could be a renegade?  
if yes, why arceus choose him as chosen one? forgive his past mistake?"**

**Author: You get the answer in this chapter ...**

**Latios: ... i think that's all the interesting reviews that caught my eyes.**

**Author: What?! So short ...**

**Latios: Yeah ... anyway, let's start the film, we don't want to wait any longer eh?**

* * *

**This Chapter is Beta-Read by: Fallingarcher22**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cerulean City! Strategy Overload and Ho-oh Debut!**

* * *

**~{12:10 - 2 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City - Gate]-**

* * *

Finally our heroes arrived at Cerulean City, Ash was eager to get his second badge and ribbon. However, Misty was being very reluctant to go into town.

"What's wrong with Cerulean City anyway?" Ash asked. He was genuinely curious about her apparent problem.

"There's so many ghost type Pokémon around" says Misty trying to creep them out, "I also heard rumors of murders around this place."

Ash and Brock very curious about this, "I thought this place was full of water-types."

"Why don't we just go to the Vermilion City instead? That place has so many boats" says Misty with a gleam in her eyes. Ash and Brock looked each other, before nodding.

"Look Misty, I'm going to compete in the contest here and win the Cerulean Ribbon and Cascade badge, are you going to miss your opportunity to see my appeals?" Ash asked her. Misty quickly shut up; she really likes it when Ash is appealing for contest.

"N-no! But … sigh … fine, let's go" Misty gave up. Brock and Ash giggled hearing this, when suddenly all the two could feel was pain.

"Ow!" Ash and Brock yelled in unison.

When they looked up they could see an irritated Misty holding her trusty mallet.

* * *

**~{-:- - 2 May 2001}~  
-[Hall of Origin]-**

* * *

Meanwhile, Arceus was watching his Chosen One from the Lake of Observation. His emotions we're twisted, from anger, revenge, comfort and calamity. He knew that Ash was the Child of Prophecy, as well as his Chosen One. And no, he didn't pick Ash since he was associated with the Power of One prophecy itself.

"Father, did you call me?" Arceus turned back to see Ho-oh. Even inside the Pokeball, Ho-oh could still appear and in the Hall of Origin.

"Yes Ho-oh, how long have you know about the Child of Prophecy and my Chosen One?" Arceus asked her.

"I have known him for three weeks. His heart is pure and untainted, although I knew he was a Renegade, one of the old human from the past" Ho-oh explained. "But I wonder, how did he get here? Did they have a child and lock him up in a time-space bubble?"

"Time-space bubbles cannot be used on a child" Arceus replied, "The Renegade human species is just too perfect, they're immortal, powerful, smarter than the new humans I created."

"He's just like his father selflessly protecting other beings. He also makes a great influence to others, Nathan would be proud of him" says Ho-oh.

"How dare you speak that tainted name Ho-oh?!" Arceus boomed. Ho-oh however, didn't seem fazed with this.

"You commanded us and controlled us, so you could betray and kill them. They're not going to make a whole colony of Renegades to attack us, they only have a child! A child that mysteriously teleported to the future in order to survive from you!" Ho-oh retaliated.

"Have you no respect to your king?! I am Arceus, the creator of the world! And I told you the latest humans I created are better than the Renegade!" Arceus boomed again.

"But what about the things your humans have done?! You gave Damon the Jewel of Life and trusted him with it, but what came because of that?! You've been betrayed, even attacked by people from the past!" Ho-oh retaliated, "I did this because I care! For thousands of years, I've been looking for a human without a tainted aura and heart, and I have found one. His name is Ash Ketchum, a Renegade and MY trainer!" Ho-oh stated with a look of anger and determination. Arceus was shocked at this revelation.

"You picked a trainer?! AND IT WAS RENEGADE?! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING HO-OH?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR DUTY?!" Arceus yelled in anger, ready to attack Ho-oh.

"WE LEGENDARIES HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR ARCEUS! YOU AREN'T YOURSELF ANYMORE! BEFORE DAMON TOOK JEWEL OF LIFE OUT FROM YOU….YOU LOVED US!" Ho-oh retaliated in pure anger, "I have had enough of you … you always yelled at us, ordered us and if we disobeyed, you forced and controlled us."

Ho-oh stared into Arceus' eyes with anger, "You're not our Father, and you're an imposter."

Ho-oh left the Hall of Origin through the door, leaving a speechless Arceus. Ever since Arceus lost the Jewel of Life, his behavior changed. Every legendary Pokémon was sad with this new behavior. This "new' Arceus was disliked by many of the legendaries, and now many openly disrespected him.

* * *

**~{13:15 - 2 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Gym - Stage]-**

* * *

Ash is now standing between the three Sensational Sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily. Brock left to go check on a building that had reported being robbed. Misty had braced herself to approach the gym, nervous about how Ash would react after finding out the truth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Misty?" Daisy stated with arrogant tone. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Do you know them?"

"Well Ash, I am the fourth Sensational Sisters of this gym, I left them since they only care about contests!" Misty replied with anger in her voice. Ash and Luxio looked at each other, and then they gave a devilish smirk.

"Well then Misty, I'm here for Cascade Badge and I heard Cerulean Ribbon Contest are going to held in your gym, I was wondering if I could get both in one battle …" said Ash as he gave a sly smile.

"Wait, contest?" Lily tensed up. She took closer look to Ash, and then squealed, "You're Ash Ketchum! That awesome Pokémon Coordinator!"

"Looks like people saw competing in the Pokémon Contests huh?" Ash chuckled sheepishly, "So, are you going to battle me? I really do need that badge actually."

"Uh you see … we, like, can't battle you right now, because, like, three other trainers from pallet town defeated us" Daisy replied with sad tone.

"Yeah, we have to rush our Pokémon to Pokémon Center before the contest starts since they utterly destroyed us" Violet stated. Ash hung his head in desperation, "I'm going to get ready for the Cerulean Ribbon Contest first then."

"Hold it Ash, I'm the fourth Sensational Sisters here, and I could battle you for that badge right now if you want" Misty stated. Ash gave his trademark smile and yelled, "Let's do this!"

Ash and Misty quickly ran to each trainer box while Lily acted as the referee, "This is gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Misty Water Flower from Cerulean City, trainers release your Pokémon!"

"Let's go Luxio!" Ash pointed. However, Luxio shook his head.

"No? Okay then, go!" Ash released a Pokémon. It was an 'Arceus'.

"W-W-WHAT?! ARCEUS?!" Misty yelled in disbelief. Ash also gasped seeing this. He focused his aura and finds out that it wasn't 'Arceus', it was Zorua.

"You better not underestimate me Misty, just because I have 'Arceus' in my team" Ash replied with a smirk, trying to hold his laughter back. Misty knew she was fighting a losing battle; she released her Pokémon, "Go Staryu!"

"Yu!" Staryu yelled. However, seeing 'Arceus' in front of it makes Staryu shiver in fear.

"'Arceus' use Dark Pulse!" Ash ordered. 'Arceus' sent beam of dark purple circles to Staryu.

"Staryu dodge it!" Misty yelled in desperation. Staryu tried to dodge the attack; but got hit from the left side.

"Sta!" Staryu yelled in pain.

"Staryu use Swift!" Misty ordered.

Pulling itself off the ground Staryu struggled to throw out swift.

"Counter Shield with Night Daze!" Ash ordered. 'Arceus' tapped its feet on the ground and the Night Daze attack formed a shield dissolving the swift attack.

"How did you catch Arceus anyway?!" Misty yelled from the other side. Ash and 'Arceus' gave a sly smile.

"Oh, you'll find out eventually" Ash replied, "Night Daze, finish it."

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty quickly ordered. Staryu shot the water gun attack to the 'Alpha' Pokémon as it formed the dark shield again. Then the Night Daze overpowered the water type attack and went straight towards Staryu.

"It's finished" Ash triumphantly smirked. However, he saw Misty has an evil smile on her face.

"I would like to see you try, Destiny Bond!" Misty yelled. Ash was surprised, Staryu couldn't learn Destiny Bond! Staryu sent out pulse of energy and it hit 'Arceus' before it landed the hit and soon after the attack hit leaving Staryu fainted. 'Arceus' roared in pain as it collapsed and turned into Zorua.

Misty and everyone faces were priceless, "You know that Zorua and Zoroark are the ONLY Pokémon that can learn Night Daze right? I already gave you a clue that it's not a real Arceus" Ash laughed at her face.

"DAMMIT ASH! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Misty yelled from her trainer box as she recalled Staryu back inside its Poke Ball.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle; trainers release your next Pokémon!" Lily yelled.

"Return Zorua, you did well … Let's go Riolu!" Ash released Riolu.

"Rio!" Riolu barked ready for battle.

"Bad move Ketchum! Starmie you're up!" Misty released the Mysterious Pokémon. Ash groaned. He didn't expect she would use type advantages over him.

"Riolu use Force Palm!" Ash ordered. Riolu charged to Starmie with his paws glowing white purple.

"Starmie Rollout!" Misty ordered. Staryu jumped and starts rolling like a boomerang towards Riolu. Riolu used Force Palm as soon as Starmie was within reach.

"Riolu use-" However, it didn't finished, Riolu was hit several times by Starmie's Rollout as if it was playing with him. It was too fast for Riolu.

"Dammit, Riolu let's take this to the next level, use Trick Room!" Ash ordered triumphantly. Misty surprised with his decision, Riolu can't learn Trick Room!

Riolu begins to glow for few seconds as the surrounding begins forming a purple room. After that, the room disappeared, showing Riolu in a battle stance.

"Riolu use Quick Force Palm combo let's go!" Ash ordered. Riolu suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Starmie in split second and used Force Palm. Starmie was sent careening towards the ground and landed with a **THUD**.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled. She saw Starmie is struggling to stand up, "You still want to battle?"

"Mie!" Starmie nodded, Misty smirked and ordered, "Use Swift!"

"Run riolu!" Ash yelled. Misty was confused at the time Riolu begins running.

Riolu ran around the field as Starmie shooting yellow stars towards him, it followed Riolu around the field, confusing everyone, "What are you doing Ash?! This battle won't end if you use that strategy!"

"Not for long, Riolu, hide behind Starmie!" Ash ordered. Riolu quickly ran towards Starmie and grabbed it, "Now use it as your shield!"

"What?!" Misty yelled in disbelief. Riolu grabbed Starmie to cover himself from the Swift attack; it hit Starmie continuously till it was fainted.

"Haha! Strategy Overload. I. Win!" Ash triumphantly spoke as he crossed his arm. Riolu released the fainted Starmie on his paws and jumped to his trainer's box.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins the battle!" Lily yelled.

"Riolu rio" Riolu cheered up. Luxio quickly yipped, "Luxi!"

Misty recalled her Pokémon and sighed, she murmured thank you word at the Poke Ball before putting it inside her belt. She approached Ash, "Well Ash, I want to know how your Riolu can learn Trick Room."

"I don't know, Zorua said that he learned Trick Room from his father back in Sinnoh region, she said something about his bloodline" Ash shrugged. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well Ash, you've must be wondering why my Staryu can use Destiny Bond right?" Misty asked him.

"Actually yeah … as far as I know Staryu and its evolutionary line can't learn Destiny Bond" Ash replied.

"Staryu learned Destiny Bond back when I was fishing, she was talking to a wild Umbreon and attempt to learn that move" Misty stated, "Starmie perfected that move few days ago, it's quite abnormal for a Staryu, but I'm glad it is."

"Hmm … anyway, do you want to know why your Swift attack could attack your own Starmie?" Ash offered him to ask.

"Actually yeah, I want to know how" Misty replied, intrigued wanting to know how.

"It was one of my strategies when trying to increase the speed of Pokémons attack. Since using Trick Room doubles Riolu speed, added with Quick Attack effect, it could rival Swifts attack speed" Ash explained to her, "Also, Swift isn't 'undodgeable' though the attack has a very high chance to hit the opponent."

"No wonder I lost … you sure are smarter than you look" Misty replied him. Ash silently thanked Ho-oh for teaching him those strategies, but he still didn't understand the strange feeling inside his heart when he talked to her.

"Here" Lily gave Ash the Cascade Badge.

"Yeah … I got the Cascade Badge!" Ash did his signature pose, "Luxio!" "Rio!"

"So, are you going to prepare for the upcoming Pokémon Contest here?" Misty asked him. Ash recalled Riolu inside his Poke Ball.

"Yup! Also I heard Wallace are coming to Kanto as a judge and thousands people are going to participate" Ash replied. Misty gave him a ridiculous look at him.

"Really? Where?" Misty asked.

"In Cerulean Stadium next week at ten o'clock in the morning, they said it's going to be the biggest Pokémon Contest in the entire Kanto history" Lily stated.

"Also, the prize isn't only the ribbon, like, they will give money and, like, trophy as well" Daisy added.

"What makes it even more exciting that the winner can have a chance to battle Wallace in Contest!" Violet added with a giggle. Ash glared at Luxio and smirked.

"Well then, I guess we have to use her for the contest huh?" Ash replied with a smirk.

"You're going to use Zorua Ash?" Misty asked with raised eyebrow.

"No, this Pokémon is much powerful and beautiful, I have her in my last slot" Ash stated. Misty was confused at his statement.

"You have four Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"Yup! I didn't show you the last one since you're going to squeal at how beautiful she is" Ash replied. Misty fumed as she pulled out her mallet, ready to hit Ash.

"What Pokémon?" Misty asked. Ash and Luxio quickly backed off.

"It's a Legendary Pokémon from Johto, you can see her later in the contest okay?" Ash quickly replied. Misty, Daisy, Violet and Lily shocked at his statement.

"Legendary Pokémon?!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Yep! I won't tell what species she is, but you'll see her in Pokémon Contest later" Ash begins walking outside the Pokémon Center with Misty following behind, "Oh yeah, please don't tell anyone about this before the Pokémon Contest starts, okay?"

"Sure thing Ash" Misty stated.

"You can count on me" Lily added.

"Okay Ash, take care!" Daisy added.

"Yes Ash, good luck!" Violet finished. Ash continued to walk outside the stadium with Misty following behind.

* * *

**~{15:33 - 2 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

Reaching the Pokémon Center, Ash and Misty has reunited back with Brock. When they asked where Brock went, he only said he had some business to attend to. Ash and his friends approached Nurse Joy on the desk who turned and cheerfully spoke, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I would like to participate on the upcoming Cerulean City Pokémon Contest" Ash stated as he give his Pokedex to her. Nurse Joy took the pokedex and begins registering him.

"All set, would you like to have the schedule?" Nurse joy offered, "Yes please."

Nurse Joy took out a piece of paper and begins writing the schedule from her computer. She gave it to Ash after he was finished, "Here you go, thank you for participating in Cerulean City Pokémon Contest."

"It's my pleasure" Ash simply replied before walking away. Not too long, Brock quickly begins his usual attempt to flirt with Nurse Joy.

"Oh Nurse Joy, you are the shinin- AAH!" Brock yelled in pain as he got struck by a small bolt of electricity from Luxio. Misty was about to hit Brock with her mallet after all.

"Thanks Luxio!" Misty thanked him, "Luxi!" Misty begins dragging Brock out from the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**~{19:20 - 9 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Stadium – Preparation Room]-**

* * *

Ash was getting prepared for his first appeal. He was more excited, because today he was going to use Ho-oh in this appeal. There were many other trainers around preparing as well.

"Now we welcome the new Pokémon Coordinator, Ash Ketchum!" Ash heard the referee yelled. Ash took some deep breath before going to the stage; he's going to unleash all strategy ideas inside his head.

'_Are you ready Ho-oh?_' Ash thought.

"_Yes Ash, let's do this_" Ho-oh stated. Ash braced himself as he walked up to the stage.

* * *

**~{13:20 - 9 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Stadium - Stage]-**

* * *

He walked to the main stadium and found a very shocking sight. There are so many people, hundreds if not thousands of people were watching, as well as the paparazzi and news reporters. Ash also sees Wallace, Mister Contesta and Mister Sukizo.

"And here it is folks, the winner of the Pewter Ribbon last month with amazing strategy, let us see what kind of strategy this boy going to use today!" the referee yelled. Ash smirked, he held Ho-oh's Poke Ball on his hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you here Contest Master Wallace, today I'm going to show you my best, Ho-oh Spotlight!" Ash threw Ho-oh on the air. Everyone gasped and quickly took notice of the field. Ho-oh came out from the Poke Ball and gave a loud screech.

"Screeee!" Ho-oh screeched. Everyone was shocked at the legendary Rainbow Pokémon.

"AMAZING FOLKS! KETCHUM HAS A HO-OH! MANY BELIEVES ANYONE WHO SAW THIS POKÉMON WILL HAVE ETERNAL HAPPINESS, AND WE SAW IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR EYES RIGHT NOW!" the referee yelled.

"B-boy, how did you capture Ho-oh?!" Wallace shuttered.

"Easy, I caught Ho-oh like everyone does, with a Pokeball" Ash replied with a smirk. Some people there chuckled at his joke.

"Since then, she became my signature Pokémon, now Ho-oh use full power Sacred Fire" Ash ordered. Ho-oh's peak begins glowing red and silver as she shot extremely powerful fire signature attack to the sky. Since the stadium was roofless, it reached the sky and exploded, giving a huge flame sparkles. Everyone watched in awe and amazement.

"Now Ho-oh, Flame Wheel at the sparks, we're going to make some lava" Ash smirked. Ho-oh obeyed as she shot the fire-type attack to the sky and turning the sparks into a boiling lava inferno. It starts raining down from the sky, "Extrasensory."

Ho-oh eyes begin glowing as the lava stopped in mid-air, "Now combine it into one and transform it into uh …"

"_I suggest Arceus_" Ho-oh replied. Everyone gasped, since they just heard what Ho-oh said.

"Right, I remember now, transform it into Arceus and then use Rain Dance, use Counter Shield from Fire Spin to protect you from the rain" Ash ordered. The falling lava began to combine into an Arceus with a base, just like a statue. Ho-oh begins dancing while she was holding the lavas, and soon dark clouds appeared on top of them. Everyone was surprised on how powerful she was.

"I got another idea, use small energy of Extrasensory to move the clouds only to the statue, cancel the Counter Shield" Ash changed his strategy. The dark clouds moved and began raining down only on the lava. It turns the lava into a stone, which after it was finished; it became a regular sized Arceus Statue.

"AMAZING! THIS BOY HAS MADE REGULAR SIZED ARCEUS STATUE ONLY IN TWENTY MINUTES! USUALLY PEOPLE TAKES A FEW DAYS TO MAKE ONE" the referee yelled. The crowds yelled cheerfully in unison, amazed at how detailed the statue was.

"Now let us hear the comment from our judges!" the referee yelled.

"I never seen this kind of appeal for my entire life, you sure are a unique and talented Pokémon Coordinator" Mister Contesta commented, "But I want to know, how can you turn the flame sparks into lava with only Flame Wheel?"

"Flame Wheel was an attack that surrounds the enemy with raging inferno while Sacred Fire fires many meteors from the peak, when Flame Wheel crushed the sparks aka small meteors from Sacred Fire attack, it turns them into lava, simple logic" Ash replied with matter of fact tone.

"Clever … very clever …" Wallace muttered in amazement.

Mr Sukizo, for once, gives something other than just a 'remarkable', "Absolutely Remarkable, well done!"

Everyone was shocked; Mr Sukizo never said that ever in his life while rating an appeal. Wallace was the next one, "You truly impressed me deep inside my heart, with the legendary Pokémon in your possession, I'm sure you will go far enough to become the next Contest Master of this generation" Everyone once again was shocked at his statement. Wallace never said this to anyone, except to anyone who could rival his ability in being aPokémon Coordinator, "But Ash, what are you going to do with the statue?"

"We could put the statue at the center of the city for tourists or whatever this town wants to do with this, but for now, Ho-oh, Extrasensory, move the statue to the corner" says Ash. Ho-oh eyes begin to glow again as the Rain Dance effect disappeared and the statue lifted up. It moved to the corner of the battle field.

"Well done Ho-oh" Ash praised her. Ho-oh blushed upon hearing him praising her; she knew that she has a crush on him.

"_It was nothing Ash_" Ho-oh replied. Everyone gave a loudest cheer now that they were done. Ash saw Misty and Brock who were currently gaping, while Luxio on Misty's side was yipping happily.

"THAT WAS AN AMAZING APPEAL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU FOR THE APPEAL ONCE AGAIN, Please return to Preparation Room so the other contestants can perform" the referee yelled. Ash nodded and spoke, "Come on Ho-oh."

Ho-oh nodded, she landed and walked to the Preparation Room with Ash, when suddenly, ***BOOM!***

"What was that?!" Ash yelled. Ash and Ho-oh looked at the roof and spotted a 'Meowth' balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!" Ash groaned upon hearing it. Luxio quickly jumped down to the field.

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" after he said that, again, Luxio automatically shot the powerful Thunderbolt attack, this time,the Team Rocket trio got zapped, again.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash and everyone inside the group roared.

"That's right Twerp!" a feminine voice can be heard, Ash recognized this as Jessie.

"The one and only!" the voice suddenly turned masculine, Ash guessed it must be James.

"We would like to steal every Pokémon here, give it wit peace, en we leave ya alone, what do ya say?" Meowth yelled with the amplifier.

"Now, let's fire things up shall we?!" James yelled. Suddenly, several Team Rocket grunts appeared with their Pokémon, Zubats, Ekans, Koffings, Rattatas, and Pidgeys. Everyone inside the stadium panicked and rushing to get out.

"Everyone attack!" James yelled. Team Rocket grunts begins attacking with their respective Pokémon.

"Ho-oh! Extrasensory! Protect the Judges!" Ash yelled. Ho-oh quickly lifted Wallace, Mr Sukizo and Mr Contesta. Just then, the attack destroyed the judge stand.

"Whoa!" they yelled upon he fast lift, "Thanks young man."

"No problem Wallace, do you mind if I melt the entire field?" Ash requested. Wallace, Sukizo and Contesta released their Pokémon. It was Milotic, Jolteon and Dragonite.

"No, just this" Ash's iris suddenly turned blue, this goes unnoticed by them, "Ho-oh use Flamethrower to every corner of the stadium, every civilian has already left this place!"

Ho-oh obeyed, she shot the powerful fire type attack to the edges of the stadium. Many seats, grunts and Pokémon we're hit from it.

"Now twerps, why don't ya give up an give us your Pokémon?!" Meowth yelled with the amplifier again.

"No you don't! Ho-oh use fire Sacred Fire on the grunts! Burn them, but don't kill them" Ash ordered. Ho-oh shot her signature attack to the grunts, Wallace was surprised by the plan Ash conceived.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Wallace yelled while pointing to some grunts.

"Thunder attack" Sukizo ordered.

"Dragonite, Twister attack!" Contesta ordered.

"Ho-oh, use Sacred Fire to the Twister attack, Luxio assist Jolteon, after it's done, use Smoke Screen!" Ash yelled. Ho-oh shot her signature attack to the twister attack Dragonite made, it turned into a gigantic inferno twister, incinerating everything on its path. While, Luxio assisted Jolteon in the Thunder attack.

"There's just too many of them!"Contesta yelled.

"This is bad, I only have one Pokémon with me" says Wallace.

Ho-oh and Luxio used Smoke Screen to themselves, hiding the allies and confusing the Team Rocket, "You can't run twerp!"

Suddenly, something popped out from the smoke, it was Ho-oh with Ash, Wallace, Sukizo, Contesta and Luxio on their back, "Fly us out from here Ho-oh!"

"Not so fast!" Suddenly, several ropes appeared out from nowhere trying to wrap themselves around Ho-oh.

"Luxio use Thunder Bolt, blast the ropes away!" Ash ordered. Luxio shot the powerful Thunderbolt attack to the ropes, stopping them from moving. Unfortunately it was electricity conduct and Meowth was holding it, it continues to fry Meowth once again. Plus, the balloon suddenly lowered itself to the main field inside the stadium.

"James, what happened?!" Jessie yelled; panic because they're falling to the field. However, James didn't have time to answer as they crashed down to the field.

"Good job Ho-oh, now use full power Overheat on the field, blasts them off to the sky!" Ash yelled. Ho-oh body suddenly glows white as Ho-oh shot the extremely powerful fire type attack to the rockets. It impacted every single Team Rocket grunts inside the stadium, blasting them off.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY ONCE AGAIN!" they yelled out loud while soaring through the sky.

"Yeah! Good job Ho-oh!" Ash cheered. Ash eyes turned back to normal. Everyone looked at the field, everything was destroyed, craters, entrance, seats, Poke balls scattered everywhere, unconscious Team Rocket grunts and many others.

"_Thanks Ash_" Ho-oh replied with a blush, "Alright, lands us in front of the stadium Ho-oh."

* * *

**~{00:01- 10 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Stadium - Outside]-**

* * *

Ho-oh lands in front of the stadium. The group quickly got off from Ho-oh and chased by many news reporter, "Sir, what happened?" "Did Team Rocket get your Pokémon?" "Whose Ho-oh is that?"

"Calm down ladies and gentlemen, we all saved by this young man with his legendary Pokémon Ho-oh" Wallace stated. Every single camera quickly focused to Ash.

"Eh? Hello there, sorry for the Team Rocket incident back there and destroying the stadium, I hope you don't mind" Ash sheepishly spoke. Wallace and the other judges chuckled hearing this.

"Of course we don't mind, we're glad our Pokémon didn't get stolen by those rockets … but I wonder, how did that Twister attack turned into gigantic inferno twister when combined with Sacred Fire?" Wallace thanked and asked.

"Easy, like I said before, Sacred Fire attack shots many amount of small stone and meteors, since Twister is tornado-like attack, it simply combined" Ash mildly stated.

"_Ash is really special for me, I am proud becoming his Pokémon partner_" Ho-oh stated. Everyone once again, gasped and turned their camera to Ho-oh. Ho-oh chuckled seeing this, "It's not every day you hear Pokémon using telepathy huh?"

"That's some brave thing you did young man" Contesta praised him, "By the way, I think the Poke Balls in the stadium belonged to trainers that Team Rocket just stole, I guess they left it when blasted off."

"Thank you" Sukizo gave simple words to him.

"Well I guess we can't finish the contests since we destroyed the field" Ash sighed, "Sorry."

"That's fine young man! We're in debt with your attempt to defeat Team Rocket" says Wallace.

"Excuse me, coming through!" They could hear a yell from behind. Suddenly, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Brock and Misty appeared from the crowds.

"I'm glad you're okay Ash!" Misty and Brock quickly hugged Ash. Everyone including the reporter smiled and nodded at their act.

"Young man … there's no word for what your action" says Officer Jenny. Ash silently recalled Ho-oh inside the Pokeball.

"Alright, let's go to the Pokémon Center, I'm hungry …" Ash replied. They begin walked to the Pokémon Center with Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and judges following behind.

* * *

**~{00:41- 10 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Pokémon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

After a long, long tedious explanation from Ash, Wallace, Sukizo, and Contesta. The group decided to split with the judges, however, "What do you mean?"

"I'm offering you to become my student in Pokémon Coordinating, you can still earn badges and travel around with your friends but consider this as a thank you gift" Wallace replied mildly. Ash was speechless; he's going to be taught Pokémon Coordinating by the Contest Master himself!

"I accept your offer Wallace, and thank you" Ash accepted his offer and thanked him.

"Wallace, Sukizo, Contesta and Ash, your Pokémon are ready!" Nurse Joy yelled from the desk. They went to the desk and taking their own respective Pokémon. Luxio jumped from Nurse Joy's desk and begins licking Ash.

"Ah! Luxio stop it!" Ash yelled. Everyone once again, laughed at his interaction with Pokémon.

* * *

**Done.**

**Latios: The Ho-oh debut was kinda ... extreme?**

**Author: No, i think it's a bit lame, since Wallace and the judges is too late to release their Pokemon.**

**Latios: Anyway, thanks for reading/watching, if you like this fiction, why don't you favorite this so everyone could read?**

**Author: If you still reluctant to favorite it, why don't keep your self checked with updates from this fiction, by following it.**

**Latios: Also, leave your opinion on the review below so we could change our mistakes.**

**Author: Bye Bye! *Mew and Lucario appeared*  
**

**Mew: Hey gu ... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE AGAIN!**

**Author&Latios: S**t!**


	5. Chapter 4: Overkill! But Not Overpowered

**Yoyoyo! Author here again!**

**All: Yay!**

**Author: To celebrate the upcoming Hoenn Remake, i'm going to take this fiction up to T.**

**Mew: What?! Why?**

**Author: There's some dark event i want to add in this fiction, such as death and violence.**

**Latios: Alright, review time!**

**Mew: Oh, right ... Ehm ... This one is from 'Adjuster' he said, "Ok I have to ask will you be doing his entire journey in one story or will you split them into different stories and will you also be upgrading the rating as ash ages now that I have asked that onto the review you have done a rare twist where ash is doing both contests and gym battles which in a way is a double eyed sword since one or the other could eventually overshadow each other your dialogue and character development is great and the flow of the story story is superb hope to see more soon"**

**Author: I'm going to skip some canon story, well not literally skipping them.**

**Latios: Speaking of different stories ... will you make another betrayal story again author?**

**Author: Probably, i'm too lazy to write another new story. I'm going to finish this one first.**

**Lucario: Alright, the camera's ready!**

**Author: Okay! Thanks Lucario. Anyway, next review is from a guest, he said: "Why does arceus half to seem so evil and mean."**

**Mew: Your question will be explained in this chapter.**

**Fallingarcher: Hey guys!**

**All: Hello.**

**Fallingarcher: Does the film started yet?**

**Mew: Nah, we haven't started yet. Next review is from 'Stallion6 of Deviantart' he said: "Peak...do you mean beak?  
Renegades sound like an alien species in the Series "Doctor Who".**

The species is the same as the main character's:

Time Lord.

From the planet Gallifrey (which has two suns, orange skies, silver leaves, and red grass), The Time Lords are older than humans, yet look like humans.

A funny thing is that Time Lords have two heartsand can live for over 1000 years in one "life"

However, they have a process caled Regeneration, when they are fatally injured, they burst into a golden lightand tty hey completely change. Personality quirks, taste, and appearance all change.

Time Lords also invented time travel technology, as well as "bigger on the inside" technology. They have mild psychic powers-only able to recieve strong signals and share memories/in ft ormation through direct contact, even to a non-psychic.

why would s Time Lord leave Gallifrey? Well for hundreds of years they were in a Time War with a genovidal rsce c a lled Daleks...whichbended ended with Gallifrey being frozen in time...I could have seen Ash being a Time Lord left byhis parents to escape the war.

Sorry for the errors...new tablet and this site is making it hard to write..I'd go back to fix an error snd find myself at the top of the page"

**Author: ... No, this isn't 'Doctor Who' crossover. But you got my interest with 'Doctor Who' stuff.**

**Mew: Next review ... the last one is from Thor94, he said: "interesting chapter.  
so, i feel the ho-oh contest was inspirating from another fic (a betrayal). i remember the joke about the pokeball and the statue (excepted ho-oh made a wallace statue instead of arceus)"**

**Author: Yes, that's the one. But i forgot what fiction it would be ...**

**Fallingarcher: Hey, are we going to watch this thing or not?**

**Author: Oh! Sorry for keeping you waiting. Have fun!**

* * *

**Beta-Reader: Fallingarcher22  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Overkill! But Not Overpowered!**

* * *

**~{11:43- 18 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4]-**

* * *

Ash was now battling a trainer with his Luxio. His opponent was using a Hitmonchan. You see, Ash and his friends stayed in Cerulean City to help them fix the whole stadium. The Arceus Statue was placed in the Cerulean Gardens, that was renamed the Arceus Garden, since there's an Arceus Statue in the center. For days and days, Ash learned about his heritage as a Renegade, and that he's capable using Psychic and Aura abilities. After many hours of practice, Ho-oh managed to teach Ash how to use telepathy with his psychic power.

"Luxio use Thunderbolt at its feet!" Ash yelled. He was battling random trainers while heading to Vermilion City. Luxio shot the Thunderbolt attack to Hitmonchan's feet, making it fall.

"Hitmonchan get up!" the opponent yelled.

"Luxio use Elemental Fang!" Ash triumphantly ordered. His opponent gave a confused look before Luxio dashed forward and bit Hitmonchan with Fire Fang. However, he didn't finish, he bit Hitmonchan again with Ice Fang and Thunder Fang, twice.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Luxio wins!" Brock yelled.

"Good job Ash" Wallace praised. You see, Ash accepted his offer to become his student. Wallace is wearing a white trench coat with green tunic, white jeans and brown sneaker shoes. Wallace said this was his dress back when he was still a Gym leader.

The boy sighed and recalled his Pokémon, "Thank you, it was a great battle."

"Yeah, it's my 23th victory streak! Thanks for battle, it was awesome" Ash gloated. Suddenly, the trainer remembered something, "Hey, have you heard about the A.J?"

"A.J?" Ash and his friends asked.

"Yeah, people here know him as 'Savage Pokémon' since he never lost a single match" the trainer stated, "Anyway, if you want to challenge him, his gym is just over there" the trainer pointed at the woods.

"Umm … right" Ash shrugged sheepishly.

"I think that kind of guy is just big-headed, you know?" Misty commented.

"Yeah, but his brain still at the same size, no wonder everyone knows about it" Brock added.

"Shin" Shinx nodded in agreement. The trainer thanked Ash for the battle and began running, heading towards Cerulean City.

"Alright, I guess AJ will be more of a challenge" Ash stated, "Let's go to that gym."

"Sure Ash, but remember our training from four to eight later, we don't want our Pokemon becoming soft" Wallace stated as he following Ash into the woods. Wallace has his full Pokémon team on his belt and Ash has his Cerulean Ribbon in his pocket.

* * *

**~{12:11- 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Outside]-**

* * *

They arrived at the so-called gym. Ash took a closer look at the gym. It had an iron door and the wall were made of woods.

"Look at that" Wallace pointed at a sign. Ash looked up and saw the sign. "Ninety six wins and zero loses? This guy's good humiliating trainers around here."

"Hmm … this gym isn't licensed by the Pokémon League, from what I heard" Brock stated. Suddenly, they heard a voice, "So you must be a trainer eh?"

"Oh?" The group turned to the source of sound and found a boy with grey shorts and sleeveless shirt, "Are you my next victim?"

"Cocky aren't you?" Ash sternly stated, "This gym isn't even made official by the Pokémon League."

"Whatever, the name's A.J, what's yours?" A.J asked.

"My name's Ash Ketchum and this is Luxio" Ash introduced himself, "I'm a Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Coordinator."

"I'm Misty, a water type Pokémon Trainer and former Cerulean City Gym" Misty introduced herself.

"My name's Brock, I'm a former Pewter City gym leader and a Pokémon Breeder" Brock introduced himself.

"My name is Wallace" Wallace finished. A.J eyes widened upon hearing Ash's name, "So you're the so-called Sacred Fire eh?"

"Sacred Fire?" Ash questioned. A.J nodded, "Yes, I've heard a rumor about someone who's a Pokémon Trainer as well as Pokémon Coordinator and owns a legendary Pokémon Ho-oh in Cerulean City; they stated your name as well."

"Well, at least I don't get chased by fans and paparazzi" Ash chuckled sheepishly, "So, A.J, did you own this gym?"

"Of course!" A.J proudly stated, "Unlike those two gym leaders of yours gyms, mine is perfect."

"What do you mean?" Brock replied with stern tone. Misty is getting annoyed with this boy as well. Suddenly, A.J snaps a whip towards Ash. Surprisingly, Ash grabbed the whip and pulled it, making A.J face planted to the ground.

"You know I don't like how you welcome guests here, just who do you think you are?!" Ash yelled in anger. He was angry because, A.J tried to hurt him. Misty, Brock and Wallace were surprised with this, they didn't expect Ash to grab the whip nor have a fast enough reaction time.

A.J got up from the ground and pointed to Brock and Misty, "What I mean is, my gym didn't come from your pathetic Failure City and Wimpsville, my gym is much better than yours!"

Misty and Brock were now red with anger. Ash and Wallace eyes twitched in annoyance, "You better watch your words if you don't want to get your trainer license stripped."

"You don't have any privileges to strip my Pokedex, dumbass" A.J insulted. Ash snapped, "That's it! I'm going to knock some sense out of you!"

"Oh yeah?! What are you doing to do? Punch me?" A.J laughed. Ash rolled his eyes, "Pokémon Battle, let's play."

* * *

**~{16:02- 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside]-**

* * *

Inside the gym, there's a very large rocky field with a big tent in the corner. There were two trainer boxes at the arena; each currently occupied by a trainer. Ash standing on one, while A.J was on the other. Brock acting as referee raised his hand in the air.

"This is one-on-one battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town versus A.J from Viridian City, trainers release your Pokémon" Brock yelled.

"Go Sandshrew!" A.J released his Sandshrew. Ash pulled out a Pokeball, "its play time!" Ash said with sadistic tone. Then, a Rattata appeared.

"Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Hah! It's going to be easy! Your move Ketchum" A.J arrogantly laughed. Ash smirked, he glared at the Rattata and spoke, "Let the illusion game, begin!"

Suddenly, several crystal shards appeared and start 'consuming' Sandshrew. Sandshrew tried to struggle, but to no avail. A.J now surprised not knowing how a simple 'rattata' would knock out his strongest Pokémon.

"'Rattata' get close and use Night Daze, full power!" Ash ordered. The 'Rattata' calmly walked to the immobilized Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew! Release yourself! Snap out of it!" A.J called. However, it's already too late when 'Rattata' enveloped with purple and dark aura. Then, 'Rattatas' paws began glowing, as she smashed her own paws on the ground, making a gigantic dark field that hit Sandshrew and everything within its range.

"Good job 'Rattata'!" Ash cheered. The 'Rattata' jumped back to her regular position and erased the illusion effect, leaving the fainted Sandshrew.

"I told you not to get too arrogant" Ash stated with a smirk. He glared at the sign and saw lose increased by one. A.J fell down to his knee, "I … lost?"

"Yeah, you lost, so get used with it" the 'Rattata' sarcastically stated. A.J looked at him with shock, "It can talk?!"

"Of course I can! I'm not a Rattata" suddenly, the 'Rattata' jumped up and enveloped itself in a purple aura. After that, she appeared again as a Zorua, "I'm a Zorua."

"Zorua?" A.J curiously stated. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned her.

**_"No Information Available."_**

"No information? Is it from another region?" A.J asked. Ash smiled and nodded, "Yes he is, in fact, he came from Unova region."

"I'm the one who could talk English, unlike many other Pokémon, I learned it all by myself!" Zorua stated, and then she noticed that Luxio is giving her a puppy-eye look, "What do you want?"

"Luxio luxi lux, io …" Luxio replied with dreamy tone. Zorua gave him a stern look, "If you want to learn how to talk English you have to do something for me, first."

"Lu …" Luxio looked down. Ash came to him and pats his head, "Don't worry Luxio, you can learn how to speak English later."

Suddenly, Luxio approached Zorua and gave the biggest, cutest, puppy-eye look that he had ever given. Zorua flinched and backed off upon seeing it, "Alright! Alright! I'll teach you, just stop that, please!"

"Xio!" Luxio smirked. Ash pulled out a Poke Ball, "Well, I'm going to return you back inside your Poke Ball now Zorua."

Ash tried to recall her, however, she dodged the red beam and spoke, "I'm staying out for a while."

"Alright …" Ash put his Poke Ball in his belt. He walked to A.J and offered him his hand, "Get up."

A.J looked up; he glared at the caring and kind eyes of his opponent. A.J took the hand and stood, "I … I wasn't good enough …"

"It's not only how powerful your Pokémon are, but also how well you command your Pokémon, you let me have the first move so I used Zorua's illusion ability to hold Sandshrew. Your cocky and arrogant attitude was too much" Ash explained. A.J nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, if you mind … can we use the gym? We need to train our Pokémon and rest for the day here" Wallace asked. A.J looked at him and nodded, "Sure, anything for a friend."

* * *

**~{20:23- 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside]-**

* * *

Finally they're done with the training. You see, A.J have some shocking truth about how he trains his Pokémon. He forced his Sandshrew to get into the water and many other opposite environments. Had has several Rattata, a Beedrill and a Butterfree. Misty screamed at how scary Beedrill was, making the whole group laughed at her antics.

"Alright! Time's up! Let's rest for the day!" Wallace yelled from the tent. His Pokémon stopped their usual training and approached Ash. Ho-oh had been helping Luxio with mastering his Elemental Fang technique. Another thing was Zorua, Ash noticed that Zorua and Riolu were becoming close friends. Ash and Luxio loved to tease them about being a couple, wondering what the egg will look like.

"Alright, you've done well … return!" Ash returned his Pokémon inside the PokeBall. However, Zorua, Luxio and Riolu dodged the beam, "We want to stay outside for a while" Riolu stated.

Ash nodded and they walked inside the tent. Zorua finally agreed to teach both Riolu and Luxio. However, Luxios progress was still quite slower than Riolu, since Riolu was a fast learner much to Luxio's dismay. Luxio however, didn't give up hope; he still wants to talk like human beings.

For hours, Ash meditated. He left his Pokémon training by their own since he needed to master both his aura and psychic abilities. He tried to use Empathy with his aura ability and was successful. Ash is overjoyed with his achievement, Ho-oh taught him how to use aura. With another blush, they praised and thanked each other.

* * *

**~{16:02 - 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside The Tent]-**

* * *

Going inside the tent, Ash saw alot of equipment in the training grounds. He looked at Brock who talked to AJ about how to take care of and feed his Pokémon. He looked at Misty, who tried talking to Wallace about how to raise a water type Pokémon.

Ash tried to read their emotions with his empathy ability. He closed his eyes and sensed Misty. Misty's emotional aura was filled with excitement, considering she's talking about water-type Pokémon with a Water Type Contest Master and Hoenn Champion.

He tried to read Brock's emotion. He felt some red energy spikes which showed an annoyance around him. But also, he senses some enthusiasm as well. Since he's talking about how to raise their Pokémon, it was one of his hobbies after all.

Ash opened his eyes, "Well, looks like my Empathy ability works, I can't wait till I develop an Aura Bond."

"Yeah! You can automatically read our emotion, hopefully you know what're you doing" Riolu stated. Ash gave him a smug look, "Oh … don't worry, I am very responsible with the power i have."

"Let's just … rest for the day, okay?" Zorua whined, trying to change the subject, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay, let's go to our room" Ash spoke to them. They began walking to their rooms.

* * *

**~{16:24 - 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside The Tent – Ash's Room]-**

* * *

"Here we are" Ash stated mildly. Inside the room, there was a single bed and table. Riolu, Luxio and Zorua walked around the place to find a spot to sleep. Ash yawned, "Let's sleep" He jumped to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**~{Unknown - Unknown}~  
-[Unknown]-**

* * *

Ash snapped opens his eyes and finds him around the dark. He's lying down on the ground, 'What am I doing here?'

"Hello?" Ash shouted but no answer. Ash stood and began looking around. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"_Quid procul positum, erit postea tibi optima_" Ash flinched and his head feeling dizzy. He recovered quickly, probably another advantage of being a Renegade.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ash shouted again. He began walking forward to what seemed like nowhere. He knew he was going nowhere, but something was pulling him to reach something.

"_O fugam Satanas Filius Dei et Filius_" Ash flinched again and his dizziness became stronger. However, he kept walking and ignored the pain.

"_Habetis cor vestrum iudicare mundum_" Ash vision begins to blur as he kept walking forward desperately trying to find what was drawing him closer.

"_Recede a nobis, Domine, fugam, vos de mundo iudicabunt et ero vester servus_" Ash couldn't take the excruciating pain anymore. He tripped and fell down to the ground unable to move. He slowly closed his eyes as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

**~{Unknown - Unknown}~  
-[Unknown]-**

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, Ash discovered he was surrounded by nothing but pure white light. He slowly stood up. Noticing that he was no longer dizzy, he began to look around.

"_O Demon Filius Dei et Filius_" Ash heard a soothing, calm voice. It made him feel comfortable, warm, and safe.

"_Judicabit orbem terrarum in corde suo_" Ash heard it again. He turned back and saw two ominous figures. The first figure had a body made of pure light. It was carrying a book in its hands and wore a large white coat. The other figure had a body made of darkness. The figure of darkness carried a burning sword and wore a dark red coat. Both figures radiated an unmeasurable amount of aura.

"_In virtute Dei, et daemones_" the two figures spoke in unison. Ash was confused, not knowing the language in which the two beings were speaking.

"_Lux tenebras superet facultas habebit male in tenebris, et consumat. Tu, ad perveniendum in throno imperium mundi_" the white figure said.

"_Habebit lux vestra et potestas tenebrarum delere. Quod est in via tua: et ascendet, et pereat_" says the dark figure.

"_Coniunctis viribus nostris, quia tu es, ad vivum ostensum est ieiunium lux tenebris. Ut donum hoc quidem extremum, ante Ash itur ..._" both figures said. Ash now thoroughly confused, noticed that both figures said his name.

"_I, Nathan, et lux caeli regem genuit_" says the light figure.

"_I, Angos, Mater tenebrarum et cruciatus. Supplicia voce suprema potestas benedixi vobis, omne animal doloris et misericordiae nighmare_" the dark figure said. Ash stood there, still bewildered with whatever the two figures said.

"_Et omnipotens benedicet tibi populus et directa est salus in extremum est. Unde vivere possint, absque perturbatione tenebrae_" says the light figure. Suddenly, a large amount of powerful aura suddenly came out from both figures and came to Ash. Ash himself, felt such unbearable pain that drove him to his knees, but also felt a surge of immerse power growing inside him.

After it was done, Ash already down on his knees asked, "W-What did you do to me?"

"_Cum benedictione, quam ultra vos sunt perfecta. Non erit ibi amplius, et tradidit nobis Arceus_" both figure said. Ash tensed up, when they said Arceus. Ash already has one conclusion, "Father?"

"_Filium ... Vale, futurum te ipsum_" said the white figure. Suddenly, Ash felt something pulling him back from the mysterious figures. He watched in bewilderment as two figures faded into the distance.

**~{02:39 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside The Tent – Ash's Room]-**

Ash jolted awake screaming. He was drenched in sweat and was gasping for breath. Zorua, Riolu and Luxio were awoken, startled from Ash's scream. Ash quickly took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Whoa Ash, what happened?" Zorua asked in concern. Ash tried to compose himself from the panicked state he was in.

After he had recovered slightly, he spoke, "It's nothing … just a nightmare …"

Strangely, he could still feel the immense power inside him. The pain had felt so real. Ash looked to his hands, '_did that really happen?_'

"Well, keep your voice down, I'm trying to sleep" Riolu spoke as he yawned and went back to sleep. Luxio rolled his eyes as he too went back to sleep. Zorua however, was still staring next to Ash, eyes full of concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah … it was just a nightmare Zorua" Ash stated, "Let's go back to sleep". He assured her that he's fine. Zorua frowned slightly as she reluctantly went back to sleep.

* * *

**~{Unknown - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Hall or Origin]-**

* * *

Arceus watched the two dead Renegades speak to Ash. One clad in light, and the other in darkness. He watched as the two Renegades gave their last power to their son after a deep and long sleep. He watched as the two Renegades fell from the air dead having performed their last and final task.

"Soon …" Arceus evilly laughed.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Suddenly, a yell could be heard from somewhere. Arceus turned around and see another figure inside a prison of steel bars. Inside was another Arceus, beaten and covered in cuts and scratches.

"Without your five other plates, what could you possibly do? Before I killed the only Renegades in the world, Father and Mother practically gave the world to us, before they died and trapped us here" Arceus arrogantly laughed. The Arceus behind the bars smashed itself into bars, trying to escape.

"I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVED TO WATCH OVER THE WORLD! YOU KILLED MOTHER AND FATHER ONLY TO GAIN MY POSITION! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO RULE THIS WORLD!" the injured Arceus spoke.

"If I didn't deserve to own this world, then why do people here live in with peace?"

"Because you haven't changed the setting, without the Chosen One, you're nothing but a worthless piece of trash!" the counterpart yelled.

"I can live without the Chosen One! Look how I killed the Chosen Duo and Renegades, people already live in harmony!" Arceus yelled back.

"Oh yeah?! You're just some god wanna-be who wants to rule the world, the Chosen Duo already gifted their last power to their son before they moved on" the injured Arceus retorted, "Besides, the Chosen One's heart is too pure to obey your evil deed."

"I can control it easily" Arceus proudly stated.

"No you can't, the gift from his father prevents him from being controlled" the injured Arceus deadpanned.

"Of course I can! Just watch …" Arceus arrogantly smirked. He changed to his psychic plate and tried to take control of Ash.

A Few hours later, "Well?" the injured Arceus spoke with a smirk.

"JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT!" Arceus roared. The injured Arceus flinched and celebrated this small victory in his heart, '_Thank you Nathan, Angos. You did well …_'

* * *

**~{03:10 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside]-**

* * *

Ash walked out from the tent and looked around the gym. Everything was the same, the same walls, wooden fence, everything. He changed his gaze towards the sky and found a multitude of stars twinkling brightly. It was a beautiful sight that made Ash's heart pang with a tinge of sadness.

"Sigh … Well … I hope we meet again … mother, father" Ash muttered while staring to the celestial sky. He began walking around when his foot suddenly hit something on the ground. "Huh?"

Ash gazed to the ground and found a slightly tattered book. He took the book and observed it, "Hey … this is the same book in my dream …"

He opened the book and found strange symbols of a language he could not read, '_What in the world …_' Ash thought. He noticed the first word on the first page 'To Ash'.

_'So it was real!_' Ash excitedly thought. He opened the next page and finds himself bewildered by the language.

"Hmm …" Ash hummed. He walked back inside the tent to put the book inside his backpack. _'Who knows, it might be useful for later time._'

* * *

**~{12:01 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Route 5]-**

* * *

Here, we can see our group walking around in a thick eerie fog. The group consist Ash, Wallace, Misty, Brock and Luxio. Suddenly, Brock spoke, "To be continued."

Misty pulled out a log out from nowhere and hit Brock's head….hard. "We're not done yet, you idiot" Misty spoke, breaking the fourth-wall.

"Geez … Calm down Misty" Ash replied, trying to change the subject. However, instead of calming down, Misty came to him and pointed, "You haven't replaced my bike yet!"

"Misty, I said I will replace it, but not now" Ash retorted. Misty however, didn't let up.

"Oh yeah?! Well I want it now!" Misty retorted. Ash however, kept his calm.

"Calm down Misty, I will replace your bike" Ash calmly replied, "And that's a promise."

"No, Ash, you have to replace my bike now!" Misty yelled.

"Are you listening to me?! Replace my bike!"

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU OWE ME A BIKE AND I WANT YOU TO REPLACE IT NOW!"

"REPLACE MY BIKE RIGHT NOW!"

"ENOUGH!" Wallace stopped them. He gave an angry glare to Misty, "Misty, can't you see? Ash said he will replace it?!"

"I won't fall for it! He has to replace my bike!" Misty stubbornly huffed and crossed her arm. Wallace sighed and looked around, "Look around you! Do you see any bike stores around here?!"

Misty frowned and looked around, only to find nothing; they were currently lost in the wilderness, "You're right …"

"Well then, why don't we rest up here?" Brock stated. He comically pulled out a table and several chairs from his backpack, much to Wallace surprise.

"How did you do that?" Wallace asked.

"I don't know, ask the Author" Brock answered. Wallace and Ash glanced at each other and shrugged. However, Misty's still fuming.

Meanwhile, Brock pulled out some food, "What would you guys like? I have some tea if you would like"

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty" Ash stated, "I'm going to look for some wood, be right back!" With that, Ash ran off through the woods.

* * *

**~{02:01 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Forest – Unknown]-**

* * *

Reaching a small clearing, he slowed down and stopped. Then, he pulled out the giant book and proceeds to read it.

"Okay …" Ash muttered. He opened the book and try as he might, he could not read the unknown language.

"Hmm …" Ash hummed. He closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. Suddenly, his eyes in shock, _'did I just … see it?_'

He closed his eyes again and focused on the book. There, he could see and understands every single words that was written. '_So the book is read with aura... huh?_'

Ash begins reading it.

_The Book of Renegades  
Introduction._

_We would like to thank you for reading this book. I, Nathan, one of the Chosen Duo have written this book for the purpose of training our fellow Renegades and provide them with knowledge. We, renegades, have mystical calling to aid Pokémon and Renegades alike. Each Renegade has a power, some have the power of brute force strength, some are masters of illusions, others agility, and many more. Some Renegades have very few abilities and single aura types; however, this does not apply to the Chosen Duo. To read more information about Renegade Types, open page 255._

Ash opened his eyes as he begins scrambling around the book to look for the corresponding page. After that, he closed his eyes again.

_Book of Renegades  
About Renegade Abilities_

_Renegades usually have either an Aura or Psychic ability, but some can have others. Before we move on, we will discuss several things about Aura and Psychic._

_Aura is the essence of life. Every single living thing and object manifests aura. Renegades are allowed to manipulate or read other people's auras. Aura also has many colors. There are only 7 known aura colors in this world. Each aura color has a different element. Some Renegades calls Aura as Chakra. The only aura colors and found abilities that are known can be seen below._

_Red allows user to manipulate Earth, Rock and Ground type of aura. They deal with physical and brute nature. More information could be seen in Page 772_

_Orange allows the user to manipulate Ice type aura. They can sense emotions in their surroundings and use them for combat. More Information could be seen in Page 991_

_Yellow allows user to manipulate Fire type of aura. This type of user can regenerate their aura faster than other types, just like fire. More information could be seen in Page 1101_

_Green allows user to manipulate Flying or Air type aura. They can manipulate aura to heal other Renegades faster than other Renegades. This type of Renegades is usually found working in Hospitals. More information could be seen in Page 1299_

_Blue allows user to manipulate Electricity type of aura. They usually have large amounts of intelligence and wisdom. This users use their tactical mind in combat. More information could be seen in Page 1410_

_Indigo allows user to manipulate and use Illusions. This user usually depends and relies on Psychic and Telekinetic power over aura. More information could be seen in Page 1660_

_Violet allows user to manipulate space and time to a small degree. These users usually aware of their surroundings and are hard to fool. More information could be seen in Page 1800_

Ash opened his eyes in bewilderment. There's so many things to learn about aura, psychic and other inhuman abilities. Ash shook his head violently and continued reading; even though the book was quite heavy on his lap.

_Psychic ability is the ability to lift things mentally or talk through Renegades minds. Although there are many more Psychic users than aura users, both Psychic and aura users are living in harmony. Just like i explained above, Indigo colored aura Renegades are usually more powerful than any other different aura colors. The strongest psychics in this world is Angos, one of the Chosen Duo._

_Psychic power are divided into two sections. One is Telepathy and the other one is Telekinesis. Telepathy power allows user to project their thought to another and vice versa, while Telekinesis allows user to manipulate or control object and living things with their mind. You can see the known-so-far Telepathy power be-_

"You don't know?!" Ash yelped in surprise as his concentration was shattered. He shot open his eyes and looked to his surroundings. Closing his book, he put it inside the backpack and began running to where the sound came from.

Reaching there, he found three children about the same age as he was. One of them is running at the treadmill, while the other two seems like taunting them.

"Just because the place is foggy that doesn't means your brain is foggy as well, dummy" the green-haired one taunted. The tortured one hummed for a second before answering, "It's a Pidgey."

"We all know that dummy, now tell us its evolution" he said again. The kid on the treadmill couldn't think because the treadmill suddenly became faster. Unable to keep up with the treadmill, he tripped and fell off.

Ash decided to come along, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Go away twerp, it's none of your business" one of them yelled. Ash eyes twitched, nobody insulted him and got away with it!

"Oh yeah?! Well then, are you going to fight me or something?!" Ash retaliated with a yell glaring. Both students flinched; however, they stood their grounds, "Beat it kid, you're nothing."

Ash was going to retaliate, but stopped when he heard feminine voice from behind, "Go on Ash."

"What?" say Ash as he looked back. He saw Misty, Brock, Wallace and Luxio walking to him. Suddenly, Brock yelled, "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Ash said confused. He turned back to the duo, only to get a punch in the face. Ash backed off disoriented from the blow, "This boy needs to learn a lesson."

"Yeah! Get him!" the duo yelled. They charged towards the now smirking Ash. Ash used Psychic Leash as his eyes glowed a faint blue. Suddenly, Ash's hand glowed purple and some kind of purple leash tendrils forming in his hands. He whips the leashes towards the two boys, forcing them to retreat.

"Arceus! Let's get away from this freak!" one of them yelled. The duo begins running away, "Yeah! Run you dummy! Never mess with Psychic User!"

"Ash is a Psychic?" Brock blinked. Ash dissolved the leash as his hands and eyes color went back to normal. Ash turned to him, "Yes Brock, I'm a psychic."

"That explains few things … but that doesn't explain something" Wallace muttered. "I'm a Psychic user as well as Aura user, just want you to know" Ash stated mildly, receiving a blank stare from Wallace.

"What's aura?" Misty asked. Brock had already helped the wounded boy to his feet. "Aura is the essence of life, everything runs with aura, I'm one who can manipulate and read auras."

"That impossible! Aura and Psychic can never be together!" Wallace exclaimed in disbelief. Ash rolled his eyes, "But doesn't that explains how I know where Team Rocket going back in Mount Moon?"

"But … a friend of mine said so!" Wallace shuttered. Ash raised his eyebrow, "A friend of yours?"

Wallace nodded, "Yes, his name is Riley, he wants to become an Aura Guardian so he trains to use aura."

"How long has he been training with aura?" Ash asked.

"About five years …" Wallace hummed, "He can fire multiple aura spheres, enchant his speed and endurance with aura and more … he told me about his known ability few months ago."

Before Ash could answer, the wounded boy came to him, "T-Thanks … uh …"

"Ash Ketchum, and no problem" Ash replied, "why are they doing that? Who are they anyway?"

"Umm … they're from Poke Tech, they're helping me to learn about Pokémon, I'm Joe by the way" Joe replied. They continued to shake their hands.

"Well Joe, why you want them to train you, I mean, you could learn all by yourself without them" Ash replied with raised eyebrow. Before Joe could answer, Brock came with a brochure, "Ash, this school is impossible to be passed. The school is an alternative option to Pokémon Trainers who don't want to go around collecting Gym Badges. Once a student graduates from Pokémon Tech, they automatically qualify for the Pokémon League."

"Really? There's must be something suspicious about the school …" Ash hummed in concern, "Does anyone ever graduate from this school?"

"No, for ten years, nobody has ever graduated from this school" Joe answered, much to the group surprise, "Ten years?!"

"Yeah, sadly it's true, my friends has been helping me for few years to learn about Pidgey evolutions. Pidgey evolve to Pidgeotto at level 18 then continue evolving to Pidgeot at level 30" Joe said. Ash was now furious Joe's so-called friends, "Why you ever have friends like that?! They insulted you Joe!"

"With friends like that, who needs enemies" Brock said. Luxio curiously stared and observing the treadmill, "Besides, there are some cool features in this school, such as battle simulator and evaluations."

"But that's not the case here … I'm pretty sure someone bad is lurking in this school" Ash spoke with mysterious voice, before anyone could protest, Ash continued, "Something inside my gut says so, something is wrong here."

"Gut?" Joe questioned. Before Ash could answer, the bell from the school suddenly rang and a booming voice could be heard.

**_"ATTENTION POKE TECH STUDENTS! TODAY, MONDAY 13 MAY 2001 AND TWELVE O' CLOCK, STUDY TIME IS OVER."_**

"Well, its lunch time, want to come with me to the cafeteria?" Joe offered.

"Sure thing" Ash replied, suddenly he was reminded of something, "I almost forgot … Luxio, I'm going to recall you back inside the Pokeball, I need to let other out from their Poke Balls too, you know?"

"Xio" Luxio nodded. Ash recalled his Pokémon and called out his other Pokémon, "Come on out!"

From the Pokeball emerged a Riolu. He looked around curiously before asking, "Ash? Where are we? This isn't a battle."

"It can talk?!" Joe exclaimed in disbelief. Riolu gave him a smug look, "Does it matter?"

"I taught some of my Pokémon how to talk" Ash half lied, Riolu gave him a deadly glare, making him flinched, "Okay, Zorua's the one who teaches my Pokémon how to talk."

"Well then, I'm going to the cafeteria now, you guys coming?" Joe offered again. Ash looked at Riolu and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

**~{16:01 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Pokémon Tech – Cafeteria]-**

* * *

Ash, Riolu, Wallace, Brock, Misty and Joe are now sitting on the cafeteria's bench. They were silent. Around the cafeteria, there were several students looking at the group, giving a confused look at the "newcomers".

"So, who's the best student here?" Ash questioned Joe, breaking the ice.

"There's actually one student, her name is Giselle, she was the one who is responsible for any kind of upperclassman behavior to tutor people studying around here" Joe explained, "Also, her skills are quite impressive, she's now equal to someone with seven badges."

"She's going to graduate?" Misty asked. Joe nodded in confirmation, "Hopefully, yes, she 'will … but I doubt that's going to happen."

"Why is that?" Brock asked. Before Joe can answer, Ash replied, "Because of her Pokémon. Poke Tech relies more on the books than field, which is why this school is called 'School of Hard Knocks', I doubt she could win in the league without training her Pokémon" Joe pulled out a picture of a blond girl with black hair and smug look. Wallace and Brock drooled over the photo, while Ash and Misty sweat dropped at their antics.

"Anyway, she always has her 'henchman' on her side and they lecture many students around here, including me, we're pretty much afraid to her" Joe whimpered, "Even though I'm the weakest student in this school, I'm still more powerful than someone with two badges."

"Being Pokémon Trainer isn't all about badges, Joe" Ash spoke, "Have you heard about 'Sacred Fire'?"

"Sacred Fire?" Joe questioned, "Isn't that rumored a boy that owns the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh from Johto?"

"Well yeah and Ash here i- Oomph!" Brock said almost revealing Ash as "Sacred Fire" however, Ash punched his gut, "Don't … tell him."

"Okay …" Brock muttered holding his belly, he wondered why Ash punched him so hard, also wondering why he packed such a powerful punch. Joe stared at him with wondering face, "Yes?"

"It's nothing Joe … anyway, when you said that you're more powerful than someone with two badges, right?" Ash asked him again. "Hmh" Joe hummed and nodded.

"What?" Misty tensed up, "Really?"

"Well yes of course, I'm stronger than someone who have two badges … in Pokémon Tech, we rely on Pokémon Trainer's skill over Pokémon Battling" Joe explained, "Let me show you something."

* * *

**~{16:44 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Pokémon Tech – Simulator Room]-**

* * *

Ash and his friends had reached the room that contained many computers and miscellaneous machines, "This is Simulator Room; we simulate Pokémon Battles in this room."

"Simulator? But that's not the real experience! Pokémon Battles and Simulators are entirely different methods" Riolu spoke, "Why did they pick simulators by the way?"

"Well … the truth is, I don't know" Joe answered, much to the group surprise, "But I have learned many things with them though. I learned about type advantages and disadvantages through this machine."

"Pokémon Battles don't rely exclusively on books and machines, they rely on strategy and strength" Ash replied with a frown. Misty spoke, "Well … I think this school just trying to get people inside the books and technology rather than real life experiences."

"That could be true" Wallace spoke, "Anyway Joe, you said that you are stronger than a trainer that owns two badges right?"

"Yep! I defeated Pewter Gym and Cerulean Gym in this simulator over thousand times using a Weepinbell" Joe replied him as he starts playing the simulator. The simulator shows a fight against Starmie, which was easily knocked out with Weepinbell.

"That's not a real experience, how about a battle? I am former Cerulean City Gym Leader after all" Misty challenged. Joe turned off the simulator and faced her, "Okay, but you'll be sorry!"

* * *

**~{17:10- 13 May 2001}~  
-[Pokémon Tech – Backyard]-**

* * *

Here, we can see our friendly group watching the battle of Misty against Joe, Brock as the referee, "This is one-on-one battle between Misty Waterflower and Joe, trainers release your Pokémon."

"Go Starmie!" Misty released her Starmie.

"Better go for advantages, let's go Weepinbell" Joe released his Weepinbell.

"Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Starmie, use Swift!" Misty quickly ordered. Before Joe could process anything, the yellow stars coming out from Starmie's core and went straight to Weepinbell, knocking it out.

"What?! But I won the battle on the simulator easily!" Joe exclaimed in disbelief. Ash and Wallace shook their heads, "What kind of Pokémon School that doesn't even have battle arena?"

"Probably this is the only one" Riolu answered him.

"Because you don't have real experience Joe" Misty sneered. However, before more insults flew to him, they heard a voice, "That's right, and Misty's Pokémon are just more powerful than yours."

Then, the very same woman from the picture that Joe showed that day appeared from the door with her 'henchmen'. Wallace and Brock stared at her, drooling. Ash rolled his eyes as he smacked both of them back to reality.

"Because your Pokémon are at a lower level than Misty's Starmie, you're an embarrassment to the school Joe" Giselle sneered. Ash, Riolu, Brock, Wallace and Misty watched other Poke Tech students laughing to the poor Joe.

"Yeah! You probably need more training from us, loser!" one of the very same green-haired boy insulted him

They laughed again. Ash suddenly snapped, "That's it!"

Ash rushed to the Trainer Box and pushed Misty over, "You helped your 'friends' and then insult them? Is that your standards in this school?"

"Well yeah! That is one of our standards … also, are you the one who kicked my bodyguards here? Because they're looking for some revenge" Giselle smirked, however, before she could continue her sentence, Misty pushed Ash aside and spoke, "If that your standard, I challenge you to a battle!"

Giselle smirked as she ran to the trainer box, "Well then, let's go Graveler!" Giselle released her Graveler.

"Graaaveler!" Graveler yelled. Ash suddenly felt many emotions spikes in Misty's Starmie, as Graveler insulted it and Starmie had taken it personally.

"Alright, Starmie use Rollout!" Misty yelled. Starmie charged towards Graveler with its body spinning rapidly.

"Now Graveler, use Tackle!" Giselle ordered. Graveler tackled Starmie just as it was about to hit. It flew back creating a cloud of dust which soon cleared and revealed and knocked out Starmie. Giselle laughed at her winning, and to Misty's miserable defeat.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled in worry. Giselle laughed at what happened, "Ahahaha! Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Giselle! I'm the top student in this school."

"More like top annoying student" Misty muttered.

Luckily, Giselle didn't hear her, "People love and adore me, but I'm just Giselle, the top student in Pokémon Tech" Giselle turned to Joe, "And your worst nightmare, AHAHAHA!"

All of the student laughed again while Joe hid behind Brock. Ash had enough of it, "Giselle, I challenge you to a battle!" Ash roared.

Giselle looked at him with disgust, "Sure! Oh! Don't tell me your name, I really want to humiliate some strangers" Giselle mocked and laughed again, "I'm sticking with Graveler."

"Alright then" Ash smirked; he pushed Misty out from the trainer box, "Let's go Riolu!"

"Finally" Riolu muttered under his breath while running down to the field. Giselle gave a confused look, "What Pokémon is that? And how many years you've been a trainer?"

"I've been a trainer for about a month ago, is that a problem?" Ash replied with slightly irritated tone.

"A month?!" Giselle yelled in surprise, "And your Pokémon is out from your Poke Ball?! Hah! Maybe your Pokémon are training you!"

"For your information you floosy girl-" Ash spoke with a mocking tone, "-I let my Pokémon outside the Poke Ball so they can socialize around the field and not be confined inside the Pokeball for too long!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Giselle yelled in anger, hearing him mocked and called her 'floosie' , "You're going to pay for that! Graveler use Rollout!"

Graveler nodded as it rolled its body and charged to Riolu. Ash and Riolu smirked, "Riolu use Force Palm!"

Riolu paws suddenly glowed a bright silver and used it to punch the charging Graveler. Giselle and the other students were surprised seeing the power he possess. Riolu was amused as he saw Graveler was knocked out from his attack.

"See the difference? Did you see the difference between my Pokémon and yours? You always think inside the books, without any real battle experience, you're just nothing" Ash mocked her. Giselle groaned at the insult.

"How many badges and Pokemon do YOU have?!" Giselle asked in anger. Ash smirked, "I only have two badges and four Pokémon, is that a problem?"

"Who are you anyway? You're must be lucky winning those badges" Giselle laughed, trying to get under his skin. Ash rolled his eyes and replied, "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and no, I fought and won my badges fair and square."

Everyone gave a disbelieving look except his friends, "Is it something I just say?"

"Prove it" Giselle demand. Ash is now confused, "What do you mean?"

"You say you're Ash Ketchum, prove us that you are the Sacred Fire" Giselle demanded. Ash sighed; he pulled out a Pokeball and called Ho-oh out, "Come on out Ho-oh."

Ho-oh appeared from the Poke Ball and looked around, only to see the priceless faces of every Poke Tech students inside there, "_Ash? Why are they giving us that look?"_

"It can talk!" Giselle yelped. Ash chuckled, "Yes, she can talk … anyway, as I said before, you don't have any real experience since this school is confining you here with books and simulators. Without any real battle experience you can't become a proper trainer!"

Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours minutes. They were trying to process what he just said. "A good trainer trains their Pokémon and cares for them. A bad trainer is the one who pick the strong one and abuses the weak one, and both types of trainer have a similar trait" Ash added. Giselle was the one who recovered from the shock, "And what is that?"

"Both trainers likes exploring, you're not a trainer if you don't like adventuring" Ash stated firmly. The students were still silent, is it true that they don't deserve to be called a trainer if you don't like adventuring?

"I think that's all I can say … Ho-oh, return" Ash returned Ho-oh back inside the Pokeball, "I'm glad that my parents didn't send me here … good luck."

With that, Ash walked away from the school with his friends following behind. However, they had not even got out from the school when Team Rocket came, "Hah! Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" just then, Luxio suddenly got out from his Poke Ball.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" After Meowth said that. Luxio charged a powerful electricity, and once again, Meowth zapped into crisp. Jessie and James sweat dropped.

"You three again!" Ash yelled, "Have you three learned your lesson back in the Cerulean City? Or do I have to blow you to the sky again?"

"That's none of your business twerp!" James replied with mocking tone. However, before they're finished talking, Giselle spoke, "Hey … aren't you one of the students from here?"

"Eh?" Jessie and James gave a confused look.

"Yeah …" one of the students spoke, "You're the worst students that ever joined this school!"

"Well then guys!" Giselle and the students faced the cowering idiots, "Let us give a welcoming gift to our forgotten losers!"

The students started throwing 'Pokeballs' to the Team Rocket. However, instead releasing Pokémon, it hit Team Rocket instead, forcing them to run for their life.

"Gah! For now on, we'll play fairly!" James yelled while running away.

"That's not the time! Because-"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET RUNNING AWAY ONCE AGAIN!" They yelled before disappeared from the sight.

* * *

**~{19:56- 13 May 2001}~  
-[Pokémon Tech – Outside]-**

* * *

That afternoon, Ash and his group finally came out from the school. Giselle and Joe had directed them outside.

"Anyway … I'm sorry for insulting you back then …" Giselle apologized, "I didn't know that you're the Sacred Fire."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for insulting you too" Ash apologized, "We'll take our leave now …"

They began walking out to the forest again, "I wonder if they learned their lesson about Pokémon training."

"I think they did Riolu, let's just hope my little speech can open their eyes" Ash replied as they disappeared to the woods.

* * *

**~{21:33 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Route 5 – Camp]-**

* * *

Here we can see our heroes resting at the night. Misty and Brock slept inside the tent while Wallace and Ash were sleeping outside the tents with their Pokémon. Everyone had their Pokémon with exception Ho-oh outside their Pokeballs. Suddenly, Ash opened his eyes and walked away. He pulled out his backpack and took the Renegade Book.

He opened it and closed his eyes. He begins reading the book, _'so this is the Aura Latin Language …_' Ash thought.

_About Renegades  
Appearance_

_We Renegades have a unique form. We have two organs to walk called legs, two organs to hold and interact called arms, and a pair of triangular ears that looked like the ancestor of all Pokémon. We have a long and thin tail that also, looked like the ancestor of all Pokémon. We deduced the difference of our appearance by our organs. First is one of the organs that are called head. This head has four senses, the first one is eyes, the second one is ears, the third one is called nose and the last one is called tongue. The tongue organ is used to taste and located inside another organ called mouth. We Renegades talk with one language, it was called, The Aura Latin Language._

'_So I'm going to grow Mew tail and ears?_' Ash shuttered as he imagined himself having such tail and ears from a Mew. He knew what Mew looks like, since he sometimes looked at the book at Professor Oak's laboratory.

_Renegade personality depends on their aura color. Red aura present a short temper and strength. Orange aura presents emotional control. Yellow poses Will Power. Green aura presents calmness. Blue aura presents intelligence. Indigo aura presents better and perfect socialization skill or mental communication. Also, Renegade intelligence is capable to think faster than Pokémon. The only known Renegade with faster thinking capability is Alex Riyjin with 0.002 millisecond speed of thought with IQ 557550 and Blue aura. More Information at Page 4999 called Aura Checker._

"Whoa …" Ash gasped. He really capable of thinking think that fast?! No wonder he's smarter than any human being at his age. Not if you are a Renegade! Ash flipped the huge book curiously. He opened the corresponding page, to find it was the left end of the book.

_Book of Renegades  
Aura Checker_

_Welcome, this page is used to check the capability of Renegade and unleash their true power. Put your right hand to the center of the frame. If the frame changed color upon the touch, then you are a Renegade. If it doesn't change color, then you are not a Renegade. There are consequences if you are not a Renegade and touch the frame. It will cost your aura._

Ash now hesitated. What if he's not a Renegade? His immerse ability with aura and psychic has convinced him that he's a Renegade. He opened his eyes and looked around. Wallace is sleeping inside his cocoon of a bed while Misty and Brock were inside the tent. Ash gazed to the book with curiosity, _'Am I ready?_'

He closed his eyes again and read the rest of the information.

_Young renegades usually do not have any tail or ears like we do. They have a strange ear, but capable to use some of their power. However, this only happens to new-born Renegades. Teen renegades usually unleash its full potential with touching the frame. More Information in Page 1001 called Renegade Evolution._

Ash opened his eyes, 'I don't think getting that a tail and ears is worth it just yet …' he thought. Ash flicked some papers and look for page one hundred and one. Upon finding it, he closed his eyes and focused his aura to the book.

_Book of Renegade  
Renegade Evolution_

_When a Renegade is born, they have strange ears and don't own a tail. However, they could use aura and psychic powers as signature that they're a Renegade, and their parent's power to recognize their parents. We called this state as a Cocoon State._

_First Renegade evolution is a baby phase. Usually they were pressed to touch the frame (In Page 4999) released them from their cocoon state and awakens their true power. When they awaken their true power, their power became double and their eyes start to change. However, this doesn't unlock any of the abilities their parents have. This only can be done under certain circumstances._

_Second Renegade evolution is a child phase. In Cocoon state, their aura, psychic and one of their parents power will unlocked. If they touch the frame at this state, they will grow a tail and their ears starts to change. Also, their current power will increase triple. However, same as above, touching the frame will NOT unlock any of the abilities their parents have. This only can be done under certain circumstances._

_Third Renegade evolution is a teen phase. In Cocoon state, they will develop some of their parent's trait such as their personality. When touching the frame, the tail will appear and the ears will change. The appendages color will turn into their signature aura and their current power will increase triple. Unlike previously, one of their abilities will unlock upon touching._

_Fourth Renegade evolution is an adult phase or the last phase. They grow massive amount of aura in their body in Cocoon state. When touching the frame, the tail will appear and the ears will change, the colors of the appendage depend on their aura signature. One of their abilities will unlock upon touch._

_'This is getting interesting …_' Ash thought, '_But I'm not ready yet …_' He opened his eyes and closed his book. He looked around to see if he awoke anyone or anything around him. He put the book inside his backpack.

He picks the backpack and began walking several meters away from the camp.

* * *

**~{02:01 – 14 May 2001}~  
-[Route 5 – Near Camp – Wilderness]-**

* * *

After finding a good spot he took off his backpack and began his training. He readies his hand in battle stance in front of a giant tree. He concentrates for energy on his palm. Seconds later, a white sphere appeared on his hand.

_'A white aura sphere …_' Ash thought. It always looked like that every time he did something with aura. He had asked Ho-oh about it, but Ho-oh told him every person had a different aura and the aura sphere showed their signature. Ash threw the sphere to the tree, making an explosion upon impact.

Suddenly, he remembered something. A multifunctional device he made when he was six. The device that can used to call, scan Pokémon species and form many devices. Also it can morph into any device he attaches to. Ash remembers the moment when he tests the Flight Form of the device(1). It was amazing! He could fly with jet-boosted thrusters, steel wings around his hands and a fin. He still remembers that priceless look of Professor Oak and his mother. Why? Because they didn't expect a small device the size of an Xtransreciever could do such a thing.

Then, he remembers when he added some self-defense protocols in that device such as Freeze Ray and Flamethrower. It was hard though, he need a blood sample of an Arcanine and Lapras from Professor Oak's lab. Of course he snatched it from there, why would Professor Oak give such a thing to a mere six years old boy?

When he tested it, the device suddenly opened as it envelop Ash's wrist with blue steel. Then, the blue steel continued to envelop Ash's palm and morphed into a gun(2). When used, it shot a blue beam to the subject, freezing it. The next test he done before is the Flamethrower test. It happens just like before, except the steel color is red and have a different form(3). It shot a flaming inferno just like a Flamethrower attack.

Professor Oak was shocked seeing this device, he never believed a mere child could create such an amazing and yet, dangerous device. Professor Oak tried to get the device away from Ash for his research, which Ash told him not to. Instead, he told Professor Oak what the device was capable of, including the Flight Form.

Ash explained to Professor Oak and his mother more about the device, since he developed the device behind their backs. Ash first showed them the Flight Form. When used, the device suddenly envelops Ash's hands and continues to wrap most part of his body with brown steel. Then, two jet thrusters appeared from his feet, since some part of it was covered with the brown steel. Then, a fin appeared from the back and wings suddenly attached to his hands and arms. Then it was done, the Flight Form. Professor Oak and his mother we're shocked when they saw Ash looked like a jet Cyborg. He had jet-like wings on his arms and hands, fin on his back, two thrusters attached on his feet and strange helmet with holographic sight on his right eye. In this form, he doesn't need to stand or walk anymore, he was levitating.

When Professor Oak asked how he did that, he explained he used the Ditto DNA which he obtained from his lab, which is irritated Professor Oak, since he actually 'stole' it from his lab. Also, he told Professor Oak that his device contains several Pokémon DNA for the use several attacks. Of course he only needed a small amount, since almost everything ran with Ditto DNA. Then he explained that the device security system is pretty safe, because when the device attached to his arm, it scanned the user's DNA from their skin.

'_That thing should've survived if Gary didn't try to use it_' Ash thought. Of course everything was ruined because of Gary. When that arrogant boy noticed the device and testing protocol, he began fuming and begged Professor Oak to give it to him. Of course Professor Oak agreed and asked Ash if Gary could 'borrow' it for the moment. When Ash disagreed, Gary rushed to him and took the device by force. Gary knocked Ash away after he took it by force, putting it on his wrist and turning it on. However, when turned on, it scans Gary's DNA from his skin and found it doesn't match with Ash's. The device continued to self-destruct; melting all the DNA that Ash had obtained for the device. Professor Oak, Ash, Delia and Gary we're shocked with this. Ash cried for days when the device self-destructed itself but Gary just evilly smirking on his action. When his mother tries to comfort him, he told her that the device just finished and he wants to show them, he didn't even name it yet.

Professor Oak was quite angry with Gary's action. He scolded Gary for several days, only replied with fume and arrogant retort. Professor Oak tries to remake the device Ash had made, only ends with failure. Ash told him he'd make it again one day, probably later if he have time.

"Ash?" Ash snapped from his thought. He looked at the source of sound and found Riolu and Zorua standing there.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you two we're asleep" Ash spoke with a sheepish chuckle. Zorua took Ash's backpack while Zorua came to Ash.

"Why are you here?" Zorua asked him.

"Yeah, we're worried when you suddenly disappeared from your bed, why are you staring at that tree?" Riolu asked as he gave Ash his backpack.

Ash took the backpack and wears it, "It's nothing, I'm just remembering my past" Ash replied.

"Oh" Riolu and Zorua spoke in unison, "Let's go back to the camp, Luxio was worried when you suddenly disappeared from the sight" Riolu stated.

"Are you sure you're not hypnotized by Hypno or Drowzee?" Zorua asked with worried tone. Ash shrugged, "No, I'm just thinking about something."

Ash and his Pokémon begin walking back to the camp, leaving a crater on the tree.

* * *

**~{04:38 – 14 May 2001}~  
-[Route 5 – Camp]-**

* * *

Reaching back to the camp, he found Wallace, Brock and Misty sitting near a fireplace with their Pokémon. Ash noticed Wallace's Pokémon. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned them.

**_"Sharpedo. No Information Available."_**

**_"Ludicolo. No Information Available."_**

**_"Walrein. No Information Available."_**

**_"Swampert. No Information Available."_**

**_"Starmie. Mysterious Pokémon. This Pokémon has a geometric body. Because of its body, the locals suspect that it is an alien creature."_**

**_"Milotic. No Information Available."_**

"That's an impressive Pokémon you have there, Wallace" Ash stated. They migrated their attention to Ash.

"Where have you been? We thought we lost you for a second there" Brock stated. Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just walking around the forest a bit" Ash stated. He approached them, "Where's Luxio?"

"He's exhausted after looking for you around the forest, Zorua and Riolu managed to carry him and let him rest" Misty explained as she stood and approached Ash, "Now where have you been?!"

Ash backed off at the moment, he saw Misty took out her mallet, "Calm down Misty, I already told you that I was just taking a relaxing walk around the forest."

"Yeah Misty, why are you always so violent towards him anyway?" Brock asked innocently. Misty turned to him with face of anger, "BECAUSE HE OWES ME A BIKE!"

"But everything has a time Misty! Ash can't just replace your bike that easy!" Wallace defended. Misty ran up to him and hit him several times with her trusty mallet, "Take that! This! That! This! And that! And this!"

"Ow …" Wallace groaned in pain as she finished hitting him. He collapsed on the ground with several lumps on his head, muttering several curses towards the violent Misty. Ash and Brock backed off, afraid of getting hit by the angry orange-haired girl.

However, Riolu and Zorua knew, that today was a great day that would be full of adventure.

* * *

(1) - Similar to Red Alert 3's Mecha Tengu, but looked like 'HESA Shafaq' jet plane.  
(2) - Just like Gru's Freeze Ray in 'Despicable Me 2' but with a small rounded stock around the wrist.  
(3) - Just like Lucy's Flamethrower in 'Despicable Me 2' but with small rounded stock around the wrist.

* * *

**And it's done.**

**Fallingarcher: First thing you have to say first is 'I do not own Pokemon'.**

**Author: Yeah, and t-**

**Mew: Then you're going to say 'Thank you for watching and reading this fiction, if you like this fiction, try to favorite it!' right?**

**Author: Well yeah, but-**

**Lucario: After that, you're going to say 'If you want more, try to follow this story' right?**

**Author: As i said, yes, bu-**

**Latios: Then, you continued to say 'dont forget to leave review so we know what do you need' ri-  
**

**Author: STOP INTERRUPTING MY SENCENCE! I'M NOT FINISHED!**

**Author *Sigh* anyway, as they said, don't forget to do that. Thank you and good luck.**


	6. Chapter 5: Depressed Memory and Victory

**Hello again people! Welcome to another chapter of 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire' today, this is going to be ASK genius showdown! Trust me, there's going to be more trouble.**

**Lucario: Did you just say trouble? Well then, prepare for trouble!**

**Latios: And make that story!**

**Lucario: To protect the world from boring-fiction!**

**Latios: To ignite all people within our nation!**

**Lucario: To denounce the ... wait a minute, did you just said 'Ignite all people'?**

**Author: You know what? I think you just screw the whole motto.**

**Mew: That's a wrap. Author forgot to put a note that Ash Ketchum is 15 years old, as well as Misty and Wallace.**

**Author: Yes, i forgot to put that trainers start at 15 years old, since there's going to be a 'close' and 'dangerous' twist around the corner.**

**Mew: We'll answer review at the end of the fiction, happy reading and have a good day.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Depressed Memories and Victory (Beta-Read: xXWingedPawsXx**** and Fallingarcher22****)**

* * *

**~{10:57 – 20 May 2001}~****  
****-[Route 6]-**

* * *

Inside the forest, we can see our beloved heroes walking to Vermilion City. Unbeknownst to them, they were lost... again. Ash is now reading a book named 'The Origin of Species' which talks about Pokémon species around the world. Brock is leading the way, while Misty tries to get Ash's attention to her. Wallace is helping Brock leading the way, which utterly fails since they didn't bring a map in the first place.

"Ash, replace my bike!" Misty kept yelling. However, Ash kept his attention to the book, reading about an 'Eevee' chapter.

"Interesting isn't it?" Ash spoke up, gaining attention to the group. Also, Ash has Riolu on his side, "What's interesting?"

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon" Ash replied them; "Eevee can evolve into more than eight different evolutions because of its genetic structure, and evolve to adapt with the current environments. They became rare since Pokémon Hunters and Poachers hunt them for two reasons."

"What are the reasons?" Brock asked, getting interested with the subject.

"There are two reasons, one is because of its blood, and second is it's fur" Ash explained, "Eevee blood could alter into the corresponding blood type of the subject, for example, if you are in need of a blood donation, you could ask your Eevee's for some blood to replace yours."

"Really?" Wallace questioned, "But that's just the books theory right?"

"Yeah, but who knows? It might be true" Ash replied as he opened another page.

"As a Pokémon Breeder myself, I can understand that theory, but what disturbing me is the Pokémon Hunters themselves" Brock stated, "But how can Eevee blood alter into the corresponding environment?"

"Because of the unique Eevee DNA that can adapt to the environment to become and follow the example of the surrounding DNA pack" Ash explained, he hummed in wonder, "This theory just disturbing me, either I'm going to capture an Eevee or breed a new one for a research."

"Speaking of Eevee … There!" Wallace yelled, pointing at a nearby bush. They looked and saw an Eevee, calmly drinking water from a small stream.

"Alright, looks like it's my lucky day" Ash just about told Riolu to attack, however, Misty released Starmie, "Let's go Starmie!"

"Misty, you're not going to capture it, right?" Ash asked with angry tone, "I saw it first!"

"No! I saw it first! Besides, what do you want with that Eevee anyway? I want to evolve it into a Vaporeon" Misty replied with stern tone. However, Ash didn't let it go, and asked, "Why are you following me in the first place anyway?"

"Because you owe me a bike!" Misty yelled at him, "If you don't replace my bike, I'm going to follow you till the end!"

"You want money to replace your bike?! Here, take it!" Ash threw a pack of ten thousand Poke Dollars to her, "I'm sick of you! You always yell at me, demanding me to replace your stupid bike and you constantly hit me with your mallet! What's wrong with you!?"

Misty stayed silent. She was terrified of the cold glare, angry face, and tone Ash just used. "Are you following me through here only to use me?! I want to catch the Eevee for research, Pokémon Battling, and Coordinating! I don't collect Pokémon for fun! I can create complex machinery with my own bare hands! And I have capability of become a Pokémon Professor at an early age! What about YOU?! YOU'RE JUST A POKÉMON GYM LEADER WITH BRATTY ATTITUDE, LACK OF BIOLOGICAL KNOWLEDGE, AND SUCKING ON OTHER PEOPLE'S LUCK!"

"But …" Misty stammered in fear. She never thought Ash could be this angry, "but?! BUT?! BUT WHAT?! THAT'S THE MONEY YOU CAN USE TO REPLACE YOUR BIKE! IF YOU WANT TO TRAVEL WITH ME, YOU HAVE TO BEHAVE! UNDERSTAND!"

Misty gave a fearfully nod, "Good, if you ever yell at me or attack me again, I will not hesitate to hurt you, or more."

"Now let's get this over with" Ash muttered as he calmed down from his rage. Everyone around him still had a look of utter on their faces. Wallace and Brock were several meters away from them, while Misty was in tears with a pack of money in her hands. Riolu hid behind Brock, fearing Ash's rage.

Ash gazed to the Eevee, only to see it being comforted by Bulbasaur, "Huh?"

"Bulb …" Bulbasaur looked at him with fearful face. They wild pokemon began running back to the bush, "Wait!"

Ash sighed, he saw the retreating form of the Eevee and Bulbasaur, "Sigh …" Ash turned to his friends with sad face, "Come on, I don't think that Eevee and Bulbasaur are coming back anytime soon."

As they continued walking on the path, Misty stayed quiet, still terrified of Ash's reaction just a few minutes ago. His words stung deep into her soul, making heart heart ache. She reluctantly put the money inside her backpack, "Misty?"

Misty gulped, she noticed Ash looking at her with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for yelling at you … I'm just … feeling fed up with you. Your always hitting us with your mallet and yelling at us … I want you to behave."

"But you owe me a-"

"Don't Ever! Talk About That Again!" Ash yelled again. Misty hesitantly gulped, "I don't want to bring that subject any longer! You have the money, you buy the bike, and you can go and leave us alone."

Ash turned his attention back to the road. Brock never knew Ash could get angry like that, "Ash …"

"Yes?" Ash sternly replied to Brock, his attention still on the road, "Don't you think that was a bit, I don't know … harsh?" Brock whispered to him.

"No, she has to learn that everyone is dangerous, she thinks she is terrifying person, tries to use that trait to get whatever she wants. What if it was someone else? They would've killed Misty!" Ash yelled to Brock, "Misty doesn't know how the world really works, she's lucky that I broke her bike, if it was someone else and she demand money for a bike, they probably would just kill her. I could kill her right now, but I can't, why? Because I know she needs to learn more, and she doesn't have many outer world experiences! She always thinks the world is just like ocean, she always looks at the positive side of the world without thinking about the negative side."

Wallace reluctantly gazed towards Misty with deep passionate look, he saw Misty's sorrowful face. "If she keeps this behavior up, nobody would like her" Ash firmly stated, they stopped walking as Brock looked to Ash with equally angry face.

"But that doesn't explain why you have to yell to Misty about it, you could just … guide her!" Brock yelled to him. Ash went back to his raging emotions, "You still don't get it, don't you!?"

"The world isn't what you think! It may seem peaceful and calm without a disturbance in nature, but deep inside, people have a devious plans that could end the world! ONE TIME, I WAS KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF MY INTELLIGENCE OF A CLONE, THE LEGENDARY MEW WHILE THREATENING MY FATHER AND FORCED ME TO DO IT! I MANAGED TO ESCAPE WITH MY FATHER BUT MY FATHER WAS SHOT IN THE PROGRESS! THE HOSPITAL TRIED THEIR BEST AND I TRIED TO MAKE ROBOTIC CYBERNETIC ORGANISM BODY FOR MY FATHER IF HE COULDN'T SURVIVE WITH HIS BODY! BUT WHAT DID THEY DO?! THEY TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD AND THE BRAIN AND MEMORIES COULDN'T BE RECOVERED!"

"I'VE HAVE SUFFERED MORE THAN THAT! TEAM ROCKET TRIES TO USE ME FOR THEIR PLANS TO LURE AND CAPTURE THE LEGENDARY MEW BY CREATING A BIOTECHNOLOGY DEVICE TO CREATE THE FAKE SCENT OF A MALE MEW! I ESCAPED ONCE AGAIN FROM THEM BUT THEY SHOT YELLOW IN THE PROCESS! AND GUESS WHAT?! SHE'S DEAD!"Ash angrily explained to them. They looked at Ash with sad and disbelieving looks. Ash starts to sob, tears trailing down his face, "Yellow was my sister, I-I promised to protect her but … she was shot, straight in the head with .45 caliber bullet and died instantly. Professor Oak blamed me for that as well as Gary … if I just …" Ash fell his knees and cried, "If I had just protected her …"

With that Ash began to sob uncontrollably, the pain of past events now fresh in his mind. All the group could do was stare. They couldn't believe a simple child could suffer through so much turmoil. All thanks to Team Rocket, Ash was now hated by most of his family and friends, "G-Gary was once my friend … H-he still blames me for my sister's death … Professor Oak al-already shook it off … if I had j-just protected her …"

Misty looked at him with sorrow, she didn't know Ash was that smart, and could lure Team Rocket to capture him. Brock with all the comfort and older brother like figure could give, hugged him with care. "Calm down Ash … ssssh … everything is okay now …" Wallace closed his eyes, his emotions were a mixture of anger and sadness. A mere ten years old boy that Team Rocket seeks for his clever mind to clone a Pokémon and make thousands of nefarious devices for their own villainous deeds. Just a few feet away, Riolu looked at Ash in a new light and made a promise. With everything Ash had done for him in healing his injuries, Riolu now promised to always protect Ash.

* * *

**~{Flashback – 10 December 1999}~****  
****-[Pallet Town Hospital – Red's Hospital Room]-**

* * *

Here we can see Ash's father, Red. His father is in critical state with an ECG attached to his body. Red was the legendary Pokémon Trainer. Even Ash knew he was adopted; and still his father always cared for him. His Pokémon Pikachu sat very close to him. Attached to his arm was an I.V that supplied his body with necessary nutrients. On his side, there were four people. They were Professor Oak, Ash, Delia and Blue.

"Ash …" Red spoke to him. Ash quickly replied, "Yes dad?"

"Ash … I want you to be careful with every decision you make …" Red spoke in a very weak tone, notifying them that his time was near, "Everyone could make decision and you picked the wrong path … promise me Ash … be safe."

"I promise dad *Sob* I promise I'll be a good boy, I promise. Just please … hold on" Ash replied in a sad tone of his own, "Just hold on dad, I need more time to make the new body, I need to rebuild the structure and muscle tissues and-"

"It's unnecessary Ash" Red cut his speech, "You really smart Ash … but time is always running … and it is a fate we can't deny."

"Please Red, don't go" Delia spoke within her sobs. Professor Oak and Blue watched them in sadness, "Don't say that, you still have time."

"You know Ash … I always wondering, how you could be so smart? Does Arceus bless you with the intelligence beyond any human being? Are you even a human?" says Red with a weak chuckle, "But whatever you are … I still love you Ash, as a father, I'm proud to have such an intelligent child like you. I couldn't have Asked for a better son"

"Don't say that!" Ash yelled, "Don't say that! I don't want anything except you dad! I *sob* I'll try dad! I will try my best! Just please, don't give up hope …"

Red weakly smiled, "No Ash … don't you ever give up your hope … maybe you can create a device to protect yourself … maybe an Ice Beam replication device so you can freeze bad guys that tries to capture you."

"Red, don't say that!" Delia yelled with tears of sadness, Red replied with a low chuckle.

"I didn't expect anything from you Ash … I want you to take care …" Red replied, "Ash … remember … never … give up …"

Then, Red closed his eyes as his soul invisibly flew away from his body. The ECG suddenly giving a loud beep, as the three colorful numbers went zero. Delia and Ash hugged Red with tears of deep sorrow and tearful emotion. Blue gasped and threw the door open, "DOCTOR! WE NEED HELP!"

The doctor came to the room breathing deeply. He came back with two nurses carrying a clipboard on their hands. The doctor told Ash and Delia they would have to leave the room for a few minutes, and then he checked the pulse. Not long after, he firmly stood and spoke, "He's gone."

"NO!" Delia yelled. She firmly hugged the lifeless Red with deep sorrow and sadness. Ash quickly ran outside the room, wiping tears from his eyes, Professor Oak quickly following after him.

* * *

**(End of Flashback)****  
****~{14:33 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Route 30]-**

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrived at Vermilion City after what seemed like a never ending trip. Ash had Ho-oh, Luxio, Riolu, Zorua, Jolteon and Flareon in his current team. You see, few weeks ago, Ash found the hidden village that was cared for by Melanie. He found out that the Eevee they found is the son of Jolteon and Flareon. Ash asked if they want to join them, and they agreed, even Bulbasaur, who was quite reluctant about it at first. The three eeveelutions wanted to join him, but he would have to battle them first. Ash won the battle and captured Jolteon and Flareon, leaving Eevee to be caught last. However, everything had to be ruined when Team Rocket interfered with the battle. They brought a huge hot air balloon with a huge Pokémon-sucking machine mounted on the bottom. after a few minutes of intense battling, Ash managed to save most of the Pokémon. Ash managed to save Bulbasaur with a Psychic Leash, which earned Bulbasaurs respect. Then Ash sent Team Rocket away with Luxio's thunderbolt attack, creating an explosion that sent the dastardly team out of sight. Ash departed from the hidden village with Bulbasaur by his side.

A few days later, Ash encountered a stray Charmander. He found the Charmander sitting on top of a rock and tried to capture it. Brock deduced that Charmanders condition wasn't well enough to fight and needed to be brought to the Pokémon Center. However, Charmander stubbornly refused to come with them. Ash and his friends had no other choice, since it was Zorua's turn to stay outside her Poke Ball, she tried to talk with it. She told them that Charmander is waiting for its trainer to come back and pick him up. Then, they left the Charmander and head to the Pokémon Center, when they heard about a guy named Damian abandoned a Charmander because it was too "weak". To say the group was furious was an understatement! They demanded Damian to go catch Charmander again since it was raining outside, but he refused. Ash and Zorua had left to go outside and save Charmander, which they succeed. The next morning, they saw Charmander had already left the Pokemon Center. Ash deduced that Charmander already went back to the stone. They ran back to the stone and found Charmander sitting there once again, much to the group dismay. Then, Team Rocket came with their drill machines to dig the ground for a pit fall trap, which worked pretty well. Ash and his friends managed to get out from the hole with Bulbasaur's Vines and soon after were engaged in a fight with Team rocket. Seeing this, Charmander tried to help. It shot a powerful Flamethrower attack at the three idiots, sending them soaring into the sky. Then Damian came, intrigued with Charmanders power. After a scuffle with Damian, Charmander decided it would leave with Ash, and with that Ash now had a Charmander.

The next Pokémon was Squirtle. They were once known as the Squirtle Squad. Ash and his friends fought the Squirtle Squad for what they did to them, spraying water while they're resting. The next incident is when Ash and his group are resting near the lake. They were soaked with Water Gun attack, again. Ash and Jolteon, who was outside of his Poke Ball at the time we're furious. They confronted them and Ash had Jolteon use a Thunder Bolt attack. However, much surprise to Jolteon, Squirtle used Rollout and knocked Jolteon into the water. Ash now furious, before he uses his ability to attack the Squirtles, Meowth suddenly jumped in and knocked them out cold. Then, Ash woke up and finds himself tied to a rock, he saw Jolteon in a cage, groaning in pain and his friends. Ash was furious used an Aura Sword and Psychic Leash to attack Squirtle and Meowth. He mercilessly slashed the Squirtles and Meowth with sadistic grin and leaving them badly injured. Ash captured the squirtles and sent Meowth blasting off. Ash and his friends managed to save Jolteon and the Squirtles. Nurse Joy said that Jolteon was okay but the Squirtles we're incredibly injured and needed immediate medical attention. When she asked how those Squirtles get into such a terrible condition state. Ash and his friends decided not to answer. Of course everything had to be ruined again by Team Rocket, however, this time before they couldnt do anything, Ash managed to blow them up, making them soar to the sky once again. When the Squirtles gained consciousness, they looked upon Ash with fear in their eyes. Ash explained that they're the one who attacked him and it was his attempt to retaliate. When Officer Jenny suggested sending the squirtles to the Firefighter Company, Ash agreed. He sent three squirtles there and kept the leader with him, who knows? It might be useful.

The other thing about it was Bill's Light House. It was when Ash was boasting over his capture, but was shot down by Misty. She said that his Pokémon we're following him, therefore, he didn't captured them. Ash retaliated that the fact, she doesn't even have any Pokémon she actually 'captured' he also told her that his Pokémon could talk while her could not. While arguing, Ash and his friends found a light house. They find out that it was Bill's Light House, Ash managed to call Professor Oak about his arrival there. Professor Oak explained that Gary has captured 45 Pokémon and insulted Ash for his 10 captured Pokémon. Ash explained that Pokémon Trainer is not about capturing them but also training them, Ash insults Professor Oak for not being rational and favors Gary more than Ash. After that Ash switched Charmander and Bulbasaur for Jolteon and Flareon before thanking him and turning off the phone, something that Gary never did to him. The next event that they we're surprised with was when they found Bill is in a Kabuto suit. He told them that he was trapped inside the suit while researching. Also, Bill explained about his finding of the giant silhouette and a loud noise, which intrigued them. Then, they tried to call for it, and found the shocking truth that it was a Dragonite, a colossal, massive Dragonite. However, everything was once again ruined when Team Rocket shot barrages of rockets at the large Dragonite, angering it and making it leave. Ash furiously shot powerful aura spheres, which sent them blasting off. However, he didn't finished there, he told Flareon to injure them with flamethrower while blasting off; maybe they could learn from their mistakes with that mark.

"Ash!" Luxray yelled. For months, his Pokémon we're growing so fast. Riolu evolved into Lucario and Zorua evolved into Zoroark. Also, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur evolved into their second stage as Charmeleon, Wartortle and Ivysaur.

Ash snapped from his thought and looked at him, "Yes?" Another thing about his Pokémon, Yes, his Pokémon can talk something that Gary doesn't even have.

"Are we going inside there or stare at the gate all day?" Luxray spoke with a sweat-drop, "Let's go mate … are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Ash replied him, "Let's go to the Pokémon Center first, then I'm going for the gym."

* * *

**~{16:12 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Vermilion City – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! How can I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted them.

"You can start with going out to dinner with me tonight!" says Brock with heart eyes.

"Not today you pervert!" Misty pulled Brock's ears and hit him with her mallet. Ash and Wallace looked at them with surprise.

"She will never change" Wallace commented. Ash rolled his eyes and recalled Luxray back inside the Poke Ball. Then, he gave his Poke Balls minus Ho-oh to Nurse Joy, "I would like to have my Pokémon Healed."

"Sure thing! I will take a good care for your Pokémon" Just then, a boy with Chansey on his side rushing inside while pushing the roller table with Pidgey on it.

"Hold on Pidgey!" says the boy. Then, they disappeared in the hall. Ash and his friends looked each other with surprise, "That's the twenty six Pokémon that brought here, Sigh … it never gets old."

"What?!" Ash yelled in surprise, "What Pokémon could do such a thing?"

"Well, the gym leader here in Vermilion City recently found a Thunder Stone and evolved his Pikachu, he used Raichu to humiliate and defeat many trainers" Nurse Joy explained.

"A Raichu huh?" Ash hummed in concern.

"So, are you going to back down now Ash?" Misty asked with mocking tone, "You can't defeat Lieutenant Surge, face it."

"I have a plan … a great plan that would humiliate Lieutenant Surge and his Raichu" Ash replied her.

"Really?" Misty laughed at him, "We only gave you our badges out of pity, and you didnt even win that thing, either."

"Really? The fact I officially defeated both of you in each of your respective gyms and you told me I didn't even defeated you, you're just trying to get under my skin" Ash harshly retorted. Misty we're shocked, she wanted to make Ash angry so he would lose another battle.

"What?! Oh please, that's just a coincidence, you're just lucky for defeating us in the battle" Misty replied with matter-of-fact tone. Ash sighed, "You're trying to make me angry so i lose the battle with Surge, right?"

"You know, you are the strangest girl I've ever met, one moment you're nice then you go berserk, you always think your anger can get you what you want, do you think that would work with me?" Ash replied with serious tone, "Don't try to make me angry anymore, you're just a friend to me and I accept it, we want you to behave."

Ash turned to Nurse Joy, "I need my Pokémon healed" Nurse Joy giggled and replied, "Sure thing, just wait here for the moment."

Brock and Wallace also gave their Pokémon to her, which she accepted. Nurse Joy went away from her desk. Ash looked at Misty, who's still stubborn in her behavior. Ash sighed, "You have to learn the hard way someday Misty."

* * *

**~{17:23 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Vermilion City – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

"Attention! Ash Ketchum, Brock Summer and Wallace please come to the desk, your Pokémon are ready!" Nurse Joy yelled from her desk. Ash and his friends except Misty went over the desk and took their respective Pokémon.

Ash released Jolteon, "Hey Jolteon, how long you can take an electric attack?"

"Electric attack huh?" Jolteon said, "I can absorb as much as I can."

"Good, let's go to the gym, I already have the strategy and emergency escape if we failed" Ash replied. He turned to his friends, "Let's role!"

* * *

**~{17:44 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Vermilion City – Outside Vermilion City Gym]-**

* * *

Reaching the Gym, Ash and his friends are now standing in front of the Electric gym. Ash with his Jolteon on his side braced themselves for the fight.

"Here we go" Ash muttered. However, before they came inside there, Misty spoke, "Come on Ash, you still have a chance to back down now, I mean, look at Jolteon, it already frightened with fear!"

"For your information, we already have a plan you dummy" Jolteon retorted, "It's not like you're the one who battles Surge, why are you even insulting us anyway?"

"Makes me wonder who raised you Misty, Waterflower descendant I know are calm and patient just like water, but you're like a fire, burning with anger and have the nerve to put anyone down in their accomplishments" Ash replied with a sigh, "if she always keeps that way, then someone will extinguish that fire, and its not going to be me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misty asked him. Ash shakes his head, "Nothing, I'm going inside now."

Ash and his friends begin walking inside the gym. Brock and Wallace understands well what Ash just said, and they seem to agree with him, since they can't really take Misty's behavior anymore.

* * *

**~{17:46 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Vermilion City – Vermilion City Gym]-**

* * *

Reaching there, he noticed that the gym have a large field. Ash yelled, "I demand a Gym Battle!"

Two people from the gym noticed them, "Hey Surge! There's one more Pokémon for the Emergency Room."

"Who is ready for a fight?!" Ash and his friends heard a roar. They shuttered with the loud and heavy voice. Ash tensed up, they saw a huge guy in a military suit.

"He's huge" Ash commented. The guy laughed and hugged Misty, "The names Surge! It must be a pleasure to take a challenge to such a cutie like you."

"Umm … Surge, I'm not the challenger" says Misty. Surge released the hug and asked, "Then who?"

"We are" Ash and Jolteon declared. Surge noticed them and laughed, "The little baby brought a baby Pokémon!"

Ash and Jolteon eyes twitched, "Really? Is that how you greet people here?" Jolteon asked. Now it's their turn to look at Jolteon in shock, "It can talk?!"

"Yes, I can talk just like any humans do, and I'm proud of it" Jolteon declared proudly. Suddenly, Surge noticed something, "Hey, it seems I remember you somewhere …"

"Come to think of it, I've seen you before … years ago …" Ash replied with concerning tone, however, Ash shook it off, "Anyway, that's not the point, and I challenge you for the Thunder Badge!"

"Well then! Let me show you how REAL power is!" Surge laughed as he begins walking to his trainer box. Ash and Jolteon sighed as they also walked to their trainer box. One of the people came as a referee, "This is one-on-one Battle between Surge and?"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet" Ash replied. The referee nodded, "Right, this is one-on-one battle between Surge and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, no substitution are allowed."

"Let's go Jolteon" Ash pointed to the field. Jolteon nodded and jumped to the battlefield. Surge deviously smiled and released his Pokémon, "Let's crush them Raichu!"

Out of the Poke Ball came Raichu, "So this is the Raichu I've been hearing about eh?"

"Begin!" The referee yelled.

"Hey Raichu! Why don't you give me a shock of a lifetime if you think you're more powerful than me?!" Jolteon taunted. Raichu eyes twitched, in anger. Surge laughed, "Ahahah! If that is your wish, then so be it! Raichu, use Thunder, full power!"

Raichu unleashed the most powerful Thunder attack they had ever seen. The electricity zapped Jolteon, whose was absorbing the attack, "Ahahaha! More! More! Give me YOUR POWER!"

"What the?! Raichu, keep attacking it!" Surge ordered. They saw Raichu increase the powerful electric attack on Jolteon.

Ash yelled, "Hold on Jolteon, don't let any of it get away!"

"AHAHAHAHA! MORE POWER! MORE! MORE! AHAHHAHAHAHA!" Jolteon hysterically laughed.

A few minutes later, Raichu stopped the attack as it was tired from using so much electricity, "What?! Raichu, I said Thunder!"

"No more playing games with you Surge, now let me explain you why Jolteon doesn't even flinch because of the attack" Ash replied, "He have the ability called Volt Absorb, the rare ability that some Jolteon have, it absorbs any kind of electricity to power up its own attack."

"S-So what we have done to i-it just-"

"Yep! All thanks to you, we've been charging up, now Jolteon, show them your REAL power!" Ash replied. Jolteon smirked, "Take this!"

Jolteon shot a powerful beam of pure electricity towards Raichu, which upon contact knocked the living day lights of of Raichu.

"What the hell?!"

"Charge Beam, the attack that similar to Solar Beam and Hyper Beam" Ash pointed at Raichu, who was struggling to get up, "Your Pokémon is already defeated … I dont want to hurt Raichu any further."

Surge gritted his teeth, "fine you win...this time"

"Looks like our plan works pretty well Ash" says Jolteon with a smirk, "I love getting charged with that much electricity!"

"Yeah, but that isn't a Zapdos or anywhere near a Zapdos, this just a gym match" Ash replied him.

Surge yelled, "Raichu, get up!"

Raichu got up from his struggling position and ready to fight. Ash and Jolteon weren't surprised with this, since they knew Raichu could survive the attack, "I admit you have lots of guts Raichu, but your hope ends here."

"Raichu use Slam attack!" Surge yelled in despair. Raichu came rushing to Jolteon with its paws.

"I'm sorry for doing this … Jolteon use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Jolteon smirked and charged the powerful Thunder Bolt to Raichu, which continued to knock Raichu out cold. After the attack finished, Ash noticed that Raichu was completely defeated, and needed medical attention.

"Who's going to the hospital now tough guy?!" Jolteon taunted. Ash and his friends looked at Surge who carried his Raichu and gave Jolteon a glare of hatred before he took off towards the Pokémon Center. Brock, Misty and Wallace came to Ash and Jolteon, "What did you just do?"

"Oh? I just gave Raichu the shock of a lifetime, he should've known that I'm more powerful than him" Jolteon proudly spoke. Ash sighed, "We're not better than Surge; we just wounded Raichu badly."

"But he tried to injure Jolteon from what I see" Wallace commented, "the way he told Raichu to use full power attack makes me disagree with your opinion Ash."

The referee came to Ash and give him the Thunder Badge, "Here, I give you the Thunder Badge."

Ash took the badge and did his signature pose, "Yeah! I got … Thunder Badge!" with Jolteon following, "That's right!"

* * *

**Alright! It's done. **

**Mew: Now to answer several reviews. First review is from 'Stallion6 of Deviantart' he said: "Multifunctional tools? What is next, the HALO serie's "Forerunner armor" and "Forerunner weapons"? Look them up...they're pretty cool."**

**Author: This might be answered before. I've think about doing some minor crossover in this fiction like PokemonXRE or PokemonXFallout. Like i said, minor, which means only the materials, monsters that we're used and only appears in certain Event. This is another reason why this fiction turned to T rating.**

**Latios: The next one is from 'Ddragon21' he said: "this is a cool story though why is ash glaring at everyone is he angry?"**

**Fallingarcher: Nope, Author here just made several mistake in first, second and third chapter.**

**Author: Yes, I'm planning to rewrite those chapters later when I have time.**

**Wingedpaws: Next up! From a guest called 'TheSkyclanCat' he said: "So, the injured Arceus is the one from the Jewel of Life movie right? Cause he lost the five plates... AND WHO ARE THESE MOTHER AND FATHER FIGURES?! Man you ppl really like twisting facts up huh?"**

**Mew: Yep! That was the injured Arceus from M11. For the father and mother figures ... you could guess. The Previous Chapter has some latin langauge, so you might want to use Google Translate for that one. Also, yes, I love twisting stuff up.**

**Author: You wouldn't believe what I just write for EP045.**

**Fallingarcher: Makes me wonder what I should beta-read next.**

**Mew: I ALMOST FORGOT! Author here is going to introduce Mega-Evolution!**

**Author: Yes, tell us what kind of Mega-Stone Ash will get. He will obtain Key Stone earlier, so vote for the Mega-Stone Ash will get in this fiction.**

**Wingedpaws: That's a wrap, have a good day.**

**Lucario: Wait, what about m-**


	7. Chapter 6: The Porta Vista

**Hello again people! And welcome to 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire' !**

**Mew: This chapter haven't beta-read. So deal with it.**

**Author: Actually, I beta-read this chapter myself ...**

**Mew: And you thought you succeed. We still need more practice in English grammar and vocabulary.**

**Lucario: Hello.**

**Mew&Author: Hey.  
**

**Lucario: What's up?**

**Mew: Nothing, just uploading new chapter. Anyway, Review time!**

**Author: I have one from 'ec-direwold' he said: "this is an interesting story and the concept and how you are representing Ash is great, but there are a lot of beta worthy issues, like grammar and using the wrong words at the wrong time (like glare rather than glance) or leaving words out altogether."**

**Mew: Actually ... did you see the beta-reader name below?**

**Author: If there's no beta-reader name on the chapter, it means this chapter is NOT beta-read, or I beta-read it myself.**

**Lucario: We're kinda aware of misunderstanding and misplacing of credits, so we only place the beta-readers that ACTUALLY beta-read the chapter.**

**Mew: Yep! The next one is from a random guest, he said: "The people who acompany Ash kept on getting more, for a lack of a better term, corrupt."**

**Author: Oh, you have NO idea ... There's going to be more twist around and secrets will be revealed. Why Brock, Misty and Wallace did not panicked or afraid of Ash when they finds out about him? Those will be explained later in chapters.  
**

**Lucario: You already finished writing this fiction.**

**Author: Just waiting for beta-readers. Speaking of beta-readers, Fallingarcher22 is down to wound. He can't beta-read more than 7000 words, so I have to either cut the fiction chapters or beta-read these myself OR finding another beta-reader.**

**Mew: Another one is from a guest, he said: "In the review you said the Jewel of life was movie 11 it was actually the 12th movie."**

**Author: Yes, I mean that one. Thanks for correcting.**

**Mew: Another one is from 'Acorbe' he said, "Can you have ash make another brilliant machine using the eeveelution DNA and obliterate team rocket with it...you'd think that team rocket would have more grunts after someone who obtained a legendary pokemon."**

**Author: Yep! And Team Rocket is going to need more than just a Pokemon to get it. You'll see, Pokemon is just too innocent. There's going to be some bloods and dead bodies there and there and also some psychological problem. But nothing major that would bring this fiction up to M.**

**Mew: The last one is from 'Latios4ev3r' he said, "Ash should get lucarionite, mega lucarios are awesome, plus if you make charmeleon and/or charizard misbehave like in the canon, then charizard doesn't need another ego boost. Great chapter by the way, I think it was finally time for some Misty-Bashing, she truly needed an attitude adjustment and I can't wait to see how you plan to incorporate it. As for Ash being abducted, I actually like his character developement."**

**Author: I got Lucarionite and Charizarite X in my Top 5 Mega-Evolutions. So there's a change it's going to the fiction. Also! Those two are the most voted Mega-Stone in my poll.**

**Mew: I think that's all ... Lucario? What are you doing?**

**Lucario: Wha- oh! Nothing! Nothing at all, hehehe ...**

**Author: Okay ... well then. Happy reading and good luck. Oh! And Happy Halloween!**

**Mew: If it's not Halloween in your country, then happy whatever it is there!**

**Author: Eh?**

**Lucairo: Huh?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Porta Vista**

* * *

**~{10:11 – 30 August 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco]-**

* * *

They finally reached Porta Vista, the perfect place for vacation. You see, they we're having crazy adventure lately. Ash and his friends we're aboard from Vermilion City with Saint Anne few days ago. However, things don't go as planned when Team Rocket came and robbed the ship. But things are getting even worse when the ship sunk on the water, before that, Ash managed to detect an extremely strong psychic wave that made a hole through the ship.

However, it wasn't the time to think. Ash and his friends we're trapped inside the ship while the ship itself we're deep under the water. Ash and his friends found Team Rocket trio inside the ship as well, which quite surprising them. It was disastrous at first since they wouldn't , Misty told them that, if they want to survive, they have to work together. They attempt to reach the engine room since the ship we're upside down when it was sink. Ash managed to order Flareon, who's outside the Poke Ball for that moment to make a hole on the roof. They managed to escape from the ship. However, when they surfaced, they noticed that Misty we're missing. Ash gone back inside the water to find Misty, while doing so, Ash find out that he could breathe under the water! Much to his own shock. He search for Misty for hours deep inside the ocean with his Vaporeon, which we're once an Eevee.

He found her collapsed on the rock, breathless. When Ash and Vaporeon carried her to the surface, she already gone. Since she's inside the water for too long without any oxygen. Ash and his friends managed to get on the shore. After they do that, Wallace and Brock suggest calling the police, which Ash refuse to. Then, Ho-oh suddenly appeared out from her Poke Ball and came over Misty. She revived Misty with her flaming inferno and ashes. When revived, Misty coughed the water from her lung from her mouth. Everyone is relieved, and Misty we're grateful with Ho-oh's deed. Ho-oh told Ash to collect the ashes that dropped from Misty's body. She told him that it could be used to resurrect any dead subject into living things, which she called it, the Sacred Ash. Ash obeyed and collected it as much as he can; which more than five small sacks.

Continuing their journey, Ash and his friends found themselves inside the jungle and gigantic Pokémon. Ash tried to attack the giant Pokémon, only ends up finding it was a machine. Brock deduced that they're inside the Pokémon Land, much to Ash's surprise. Ash told them that he managed to interrogate one of the grunts back at the Saint Anne before it sink. They told him that this Pokémon Island is owned by Giovanni, the Team Rocket boss.

Knowing that, Ash decides to try his wicked idea. When he found one of the Watch Towers, they infiltrated them and hack through the system, it was easy since no one inside there. While doing so, Ash and Brock found an injured Porygon, which Ash told Brock to capture it. The other event is when Ash hacked through the system and scrambled whole robots system, which causes thousands of destruction of the Pokémon Land. When Ash's friends asked how he did that, he told them that it was his usual doing, in his eyes; it's just a child's play. Brock managed to ask why he didn't make unique machine for himself, which Ash decided not to answer.

The next thing we're going to see here is the Porta Vista. Here we can see our heroes are standing near the shore with the look of relief. Wasting no time, they quickly changed their suit and going inside the water.

"WOOHOO!" They yelled. Ash, Misty, Brock and Wallace gone inside the water and released their Pokémon to relax. Ho-oh we're relaxing on the beach near the shore, which makes the tourists to come and take her picture.

Luxray, Misty's Starmie and Staryu we're swimming on the shore with Brock and Misty. Vaporeon and Wallace's Milotic starts their rivalry by starting mock contest battle within their own, which attracts the attention of the tourists. Zoroark and Lucario we're staying with Ho-oh, just in case if anyone tries to take her away. Wallace's Pokémon we're giving advices to Vaporeon and any other Pokemon about Solo Pokémon Coordinating. They told her that Solo Pokémon Coordinating is when only Pokémon itself, doing the contest without the trainer.

Ash is now lying down on a buoy while reading the book in vertical position. Then, his concentration we're shattered when someone yelled, "Look out!"

"Huh?" Ash looked around and saw a speed boat we're rushing to him. Ash yelped in surprise before sending a psychic leash to the sky. Ho-oh saw this and flew to grab the leash, which pulls him out of the way.

"Whew! That was close!" Ash sweat dropped. Ash jumped to Ho-oh's back and heard someone yelled, "Help! Someone stole my boat!"

"Look like this is another day to take down a criminal! Ho-oh, let's role!" Ash pointed. Ho-oh gave an agreement cry before chasing after the boat.

The criminal saw this and begins to panic, "Ho-oh, use Future Sight, and then use Gust!"

Ho-oh eyes we're glowing for the moment as she flap her wings violently, making the powerful Gust attack to the boat. The criminals sharply turned the wheel to the left, making it upside down. Suddenly, an explosion we're appeared next to the falling grunts, blasting them to the shore.

"Alright! Way to go Ho-oh!" Ash cheered. Ho-oh blushed once again before flying to the shore. He jumped off from her back and approached the criminals, "Any last words before going to jail?"

The criminals jolted up and tried to run, "Ho-oh, Extrasensory."

Ho-oh eyes begin glowing again and the criminals lifted to the air. Ash smiled as his succession. He looked around and saw Officer Jenny and his friends are coming to them.

* * *

**~{11:12 – 30 August 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Moe's Dinner]-**

* * *

Ash and his friends finds out that the boat we're owned by a restaurant owner named Moe, "Thank you so much young man, you managed to recover my boat …"

"It was our pleasure sir" Luxray replied.

"I don't think that's the reason Luxray" Ash turned to Moe, "Are your boat is broken or something?"

"No, not really" Moe hastily replied. Brock and Misty looked each other, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Moe replied. Ash asked him, "Sorry for asking, but, who those people are?"

"Those are my 'workers' that work for my restaurant here, you see … I'm in a money crisis right now, may I know your name?" Moe replied. Ash smirked and pointed, "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash introduced himself, "And this is Luxray."

"Hello!" Luxray replied.

"My name is Misty, I'm former Cerulean City Gym and Water Type Pokémon Trainer" Misty introduced herself.

"My name is Brock, I'm former Pewter City Gym and Pokémon Breeder" Brock introduced himself.

"The name's Wallace, nice to meet you" Wallace finished as he shake hands with Moe.

"Anyway, you said that you have a money crisis, how can that happen?" Misty asked first. Moe sighed in defeat, "Well, it was started when I loaned money from Brutella to fix my boat."

"Who's Brutella?" Brock asked, curious when he mentioned the name.

"She's my rival in this restaurant business … anyway, it was when I loaned money from her to fix my boat, and things start to get worse. People start to move from my restaurant to Brutella's restaurant" Moe explained with sad tone. Ash and Luxray looked at him with envy; they have the same thought that Brutella must've planned all of this. Misty frowned in concern, while Brock and Wallace giving a sad look.

"Wow … it looks harsh" Brock commented with a frown.

"Yeah … is there anything we can help with?" Wallace asked. Moe chuckled hearing it, "Well, if you willing to help me, you could help me with cooking."

Then there goes our heroes helping Moe running his business. Ash and Brock went to work with the foods on the kitchen, Misty and Zoroark, who's disguised as Nurse Joy with waiter suit, to serve the customers. Luxray and Jolteon helped them by sending flyers about Moe's dinner while Flareon helps to burn the stove. Ho-oh stays inside the Poke Ball since Ash doesn't want to attract any more attention towards him.

For days, Ash and his friends keep helping them. They stay inside the Pokémon Center for the night and work at Moe's Restaurant till Moe have enough money to pay the loan. Suddenly, Team Rocket Meowth appeared from the corner. He looked around and sneak to the back of Moe's restaurant, "Hehehe, let's see what do you like when I sabotage those things."

Meowth stealthily walked behind the restaurant and tried to sabotage the stove. However, this goes noticed by Ash, "Gotcha!"

Ash grabbed Meowth with his arm and used his aura to squeeze him, "WAAH!"

"What are you doing here Meowth? Are you going to destroy Moe's work here?" Ash accused with angry tone. Meowth held his hands in defense, "N-No! I just wanna see how you work!"

"Ash, what are you- Hey! That's Team Rocket's Meowth!" Ash looked back and saw Misty we're standing there.

"Yeah, I found him sneaking on our back, he tries to sabotage our place while we're working" Ash replied. He reared his arm, ready to throw Meowth away, "Ya think you can throw me like dat?!"

"For normal humans, no, but for aura user, yes" Ash smiled wickedly, which makes Meowth paled at the sight, "Fire in the hole!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA … !" Meowth yelled while being thrown by Ash's aura assisted arm strength. Ash watched the flying form of Meowth with satisfied look on his face, "Now that, is what do I call Off Set!"

Ash turned to Misty, who still have surprised look on her face, "Alright, let's get back to work."

* * *

**~{12:11 – 3 Seprember 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Brutella's Restaurant - Office]-**

* * *

Inside the office, we can see a scary old woman sitting on the luxury chair. In front of her are our favorite three idiots, "Listen up, I've heard about Moe's dinner recently, I need you to sabotage it."

"But how? The twerps always know how to avoid us!" Meowth retaliated. Brutella stood and bragged the table, making them flinch.

"Think! Do you really think you're not going to get spotted if you tried to sabotage it at the day?! Have you ever thought about night time?!" Brutella yelled. Jessie, James and Meowth gave an 'oh' face to her.

"Now … I give you another change, if you fail once again, I will turn you to the police" Brutella threatened them. You see, few days ago, Jessie, James and Meowth we're crashed to Brutella's office and damaging her restaurant. For the compensation, Brutella wants them to work for her, she also told them that if they tries to escape, she would turn them to the police.

"Yes maam!" they yelled. Brutella chuckled evilly, "Good, then get going!"

The Team Rocket trio yelped and begins running outside the office, starting their plan. That night, the Team Rocket trio begins their plan to wreck Moe's Dinner restaurant. Jessie ordered her Ekans to use Acid attack to melt any metal in the kitchen. James used his Koffing to use Tackle on the furniture, and Meowth use his claws to scratch the walls. They arrogantly laughed after they finished, before disappearing on the alley.

* * *

**~{08:11 – 4 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Moe's Restaurant]-**

* * *

When Ash and his friends came to the restaurant to work again, they found Moe already down to his knee while crying over his wrecked restaurant. Ash and his friends were shocked, seeing how damaged the restaurant was. They also wondering who damage the restaurant.

"Who did this?!" Misty exclaimed in anger. Brock and Wallace came to Moe and helped himto stood.

"I think it's obvious, Team Rocket and Brutella did this" says Zoroark/NJ who's in turn outside the Poke Ball right now. Ash turned to her, "Why would they do this anyway?!"

"Well, they must have another reason besides the loan, since they gone this far by destroying the restaurant" Brock deduced. Moe reluctantly stood.

"Sigh … I really wished I shouldn't borrow that money …" Moe spoke with despair. The group came to him and sighed. Brock put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, what have happened already happened."

"Why would you borrow the money in the first place anyway?" Misty asked, she's curious with Moe's decision to borrow the money from her. Moe looked at her with his sad eyes, "I used the money to fix my boat."

"A Boat huh?" Ash repeated in realization, "Is that the one that the robbers tried to steal from you?"

Moe looked at him and nodded, "Yes, that one, I always want to sail around the world and live inside a boat … *sigh* I guess it would never happen."

Ash and Zoroark/NJ eyes twitched in irritation, they looked at Moe with serious look and spoke, "Don't give up your dream just yet Moe, you can always achieve your dream if you really want to reach it."

"But that doesn't count anyone who gets in your way" Brock finished. Ash and Zoroark/NJ glared at him, making him flinch.

"Well … there's must be something that we could help …" Misty muttered, trying to think how she could help Moe to pay his debts. Suddenly, a flyer appeared and smacked on Misty's face, "Ow!"

"What's this?" Misty muttered in confusion. She took the paper from her face and begin read it, "Hey! This is a Pokémon Contest flyer!"

"Let me see it!" Ash quickly grabs it from her hand and reads it, "Hmm … here says that the contest going to start few days … there's also Pokémon Food contest as well!"

"How many money it could make?" Wallace asked, getting interested with the flyer. Ash hummed for short second before replying, "About ten thousands Poke Dollars."

"Wow, that's a lots of money" Brock commented again. Ash smirked, "Looks like we have our problem solved, we're going to enter the contest."

"I'm going for Pokémon Food contest as well" Brock decided. Wallace asked, "Is there a Pokémon Battle match there?"

"Well yeah … there are Pokémon Beauty Contest, Pokémon Battle, and Food Contest match here. The Pokémon Battle is three-on-three battle between trainers while Pokémon Contest is one-on-one battle with one hundred starting point or Pokémon Beauty Contest. Pokémon Food Contest rated by three Pokémon called Vulpix, Eevee and Charmander" Ash explained with matter-of-fact tone. Wallace flicked his finger, "Aha! I'm going to join the Pokémon Battle while you're going for Pokémon Contest!"

"Here says that the winner gets the Beauty Trophy and ten hundreds Poke Dollars" Ash sweat dropped, "I wonder why they named it that."

"Doesn't matter! I'm going to register at the Pokémon Center now, Bye!" Misty quickly yelled. Then, she begin running to the Pokémon center.

"Wait for us!" the group yelled back as they followed Misty to the Pokémon Center. However, unbeknownst to them, there are certain Professor and mother that saw them running, both giggled and smiled with their attic.

* * *

**~{13:44 – 3 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

"Mew! So … Tired …" Misty gasped in soreness. They tiredly approached Nurse Joy that was behind the desk, "Hello and welcome to Pokémon Center in Acapulco located in Porta Vista, how I can assist you today?"

Ash and Wallace blinked at her politeness; Brock however, saw this as his luck to get close to her, "You can assist me by going ou- OW!"

"Not today Brock" says Misty sternly as she hit Brock's head with her mallet and pushed him aside, "Nurse Joy, we want to register on the upcoming event called 'Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest' here."

"Sure thing! Just hand over your Pokedex and you ready to go!" says Nurse Joy with her usual cherry tone. Misty, Brock, Ash and Wallace gave their respective Pokedex to her for the registration, "let's see …"

Few seconds later, their Pokedex dinged, "All done! The event will start in few hours, so please be patient while waiting."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" They spoke in unison. They took their respective Pokedex and begin doing their own activity while waiting and preparing for the show. Wallace and Brock are sitting at the far end of the room while Misty and Ash sitting together.

"How does it feel?" Suddenly Misty asked. Ash turned to her, "Huh?"

"How does it feel … when you kill someone?" Misty asked hesitantly with low tone. Ash looked down slightly. He remembered the moment and time he killed Team Rocket grunts for the first time, "It's … *Sigh* Guilty, if you kill someone innocent, you felt guilty, but if you kill a criminal you felt … satisfied and good."

"How does it feel when you died?" Ash changed the subject. He raised his head and looked at her. Misty stared to him with shock, "what?"

"Back in the Saint Anne incident, you we're drowned and died, Ho-oh resurrected you with her Sacred Ash … how does it feel when you died?" Ash replied her question with low tone. Misty looked down in shame, "It felt like … everything in my memories rushing back to me, just like when we lost everything we have … it feels like that."

There was a silence for the moment, before Ash said, "You know Misty … I think Wallace starting to likes you."

"What?" Misty stared at Ash with slight surprise, "Why Wallace would like me?"

"Well from what I see, you like him, you smile when you're around him, you're happy when you together with him, he's a Water Type expert and you are water type trainer. I've seen many similar things between you and Wallace" Ash explained with matter-of-fact tone to her. Misty stays silent while trying to hide her blush from him. Ash sensed the pink spike emotion from her aura.

"Aah … you have a crush on him" Ash smirked. Misty stood and glared at him, "I did not!"

Ash stood and glared to her with same expression, "You did!"

"No, I'm not!" Misty retaliated angrily. Lucario, who's outside the Poke Ball at the moment sweat dropped at their action.

"Yes you are!" Ash replied with same tone.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"See! You admit that you like him" Ash replied with matter-of-fact tone. Misty blinked as she noticed that she has been tricked by him, "What! No! I did not!"

"You can deny the real truth about your feeling with him, but your feeling will get stronger each day passed … if you don't solve this problem, you will only get heart breaking feeling" Ash explained to her, "Misty, the feeling of love is something we would never know or expect someone who could be, the feeling of love is when you like someone. When your heart already set an eye on someone, the feeling will get stronger and stronger and when it's already too late, your heart and feeling of love will simply backfire to you."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked him, totally confused with the argument they're doing that time.

Ash sighed, "What do I mean is, you can deny or lie about your feeling with Wallace how many times you want, but the feeling of love inside you will always tell the truth. If you're too late with your decision, it only hurt your feeling" As calmly explained to her. Misty knew well about the feeling of love, usually she would hit Ash with her trusty mallet, but seeing this as a serious conversation made her think otherwise.

"Do I really feel that way to him …" Misty muttered. She gazed to Wallace, who's talking to Brock that time. Ash thought about several ways to get Misty closer with Wallace, and then he thought about something.

Ash came closer to her ear, "Don't forget Misty, clocks are ticking, you only have ten months left before Wallace finished teaching me about Pokémon Coordinating" Ash whispered with slight smile on his lips. He backed off and gave a happy smile to her before went away to the bathroom. Lucario looked at Misty, "He has the point."

"What?" Misty looked at him in surprise. Lucario stood and looked at her, "He has a point, if you don't do any action, it only hurt your feeling" Lucario begins walking to Brock and Wallace, joining their conversation. Misty was left deep in thought.

'_Do I really feel that way?_' Misty thought in surprise. Unbeknownst to them, their conversation we're listened by the same Pokémon Professor and mother, both still trying to process their conversation.

* * *

**~{14:51 – 3 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Contest Place]-**

* * *

Finally! The event has started. There are many people watching the stadium in front of them while sitting on the chair eating popcorn and drinks their soft drinks. The stadium backgrounds consists an ocean-styled background with large fake grasses at the edges. Suddenly, Brock appeared from the left, "Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we are going to watch the Pokémon Beauty Contest, Food Contest and Pokémon Battle! ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!"

"YEAH!" They cheered spectacularly. Brock grinned at his success, "Well then! Before we started, we're going to explain few rules in this match. The Pokémon Battle match is three-on-three match without substitution and there are only eight participators who want to join this tournament! The next one is Contest Battle; it is one-on-one Contest Match only two minutes with one thousand stating point or Costume Contest. The last one is Pokémon Food Challenge! This one is simple; the one who made delicious Pokémon Food wins!"

"Alright! That's all the rules! Let's get started with Pokémon Contest Match!" Brock said as he went back from the stage, "The first contestant is … Misty Waterflower! She participates with Costume Contest."

Then, Misty came to the field with Dratini dress and Starmie on her side. Suddenly, Starmie begins spraying water to the roof, makes a sparkling rain. The crowds gasped in awe, and after she's finished, they gave a loud cheer to them.

"Thank you very much!" Misty giggled. She went back from the stage and Brock appeared again, "Well then, the next contestant is … Jessie and James?"

Brock suddenly pushed aside as our Team Rocket trio appeared with their Pokémon, Ekans and Koffing. They begins dancing awkwardly to the crowd. The crowd paused for short minutes, before shunning them.

"Boo!" They yelled before throwing their foods to the Rockets. Jessie, James and their Pokémon quickly ran away from the stage. However, it was failed when they we're kicked by none other than Gary Oak and his cheerleader.

"Gary! Gary! He's our man!~ If he can't, nobody can!~" His cheerleader begins dancing to support Gary. Ash and Wallace groaned from the seat.

Then, Gary appeared and grabbed the microphone, "Well, Well, Well, welcome to my stage! Today we here to see the shame Ashy-boy" Gary laughed as the crowds laughed as well. Ash groaned at the insult while Wallace and Lucario glared to Gary with deadly glare.

Gary turned to Ash, "What's the matter?! Speechless? AHAHAHA!~" Gary laughed again. Ash had enough, he gestured to Lucario to come and follow him, which he quickly obeyed his order. Ash and Lucario walked to the stage, "What do you want?!"

"Oh! If it isn't Ashy-boy, how many badges do you have?" Gary taunted with mocking tone, "Oh I forgot! You don't have any badges!"

The crowds laughed to his joke again. Ash had enough of it, he have an idea to keep Gary arrogant behavior at bay, "Lucario, Aura Sphere to the sky then cut it with Bone Rush."

Lucario shot an Aura Sphere to the sky and jumped, and then he formed a bat on his hands and cut the Aura Sphere into half, making it explode. Everyone watched in awe with the sparkles they just made, "Shadow Ball to the sparks!"

Lucario obeyed. He shot the purple ball to the sparks, making it explode. However, it makes the spark even more astonishing and beautiful with blue and dark color combination, "Lucario, use your aura ability to control it."

Lucario grinned as his appendages begin to rise. His eyes we're glowing blue as the sparks held in place, "form four copies of those Cheerleaders."

Lucario silently giggled since he starts too figured out his plan. The sparks suddenly shaped and start to morph into four beautiful girls, however, this one is more beautiful than Gary's. They begins yelling and dancing gracefully, "Ash!~ Ash!~ He is so brave!~ He have talent that nobody have!~"

"Who's the boss now Gary?" Ash taunted with mocking tone. Gary gritted his teeth, he didn't like the moment when his main rival sent his words back to him, "You're just lucky Ashy-boy."

"Really? Well then, Lucario, form an illusionary Mew with those sparks" Ash ordered before adding, "Oh! Also make it colorful!"

Lucario smiled as the 'cheerleaders' exploded into the similar blue and dark sparkles. Then, it begins to shape a colorful giant Mew with it. Everyone gasped in awe, not expecting to see that coming.

"Mew!" the 'Mew' chirped upon finishing. Ash smirked, "Now Lucario, let's make the big finale! Lucario use Aura Sphere, make it rain."

Lucario nodded as he begins to form an Aura Sphere on his paws. Then, he shot it to the 'Mew', making explode. The 'Mew' exploded and the sparks scattered everywhere on the sky. Everyone we're flabbergasted upon seeing it, they saw the colorful and beautiful sparks feel slowly to the crowds.

After that, everyone cheered out loud that could blow their eardrum. Ash flashed a victory smile to Gary before noticing that his mother and Professor Oak we're there, sitting on the front line. Ash and Lucario waved their hands in success.

After it was done, Ash and Lucario went back to his seat. They approached his mother, who's returned him with bone crushing hug, "Oh Ash! I'm so proud of you! You're going to be a great Pokémon Coordinator."

"You sure unique in some way Ash" Professor Oak commented, "But can I see Ho-oh please?!"

"Not today Professor, but I certainly have something very interesting for you" Ash replied with a smirk, "But let's talk about that later after this event is done."

"Alright" Professor Oak finally agreed with him. They sat on the bench while waiting for the contest to finish, "Okay! It seems the Pokémon Beauty Contest is done! Let us continue to the Pokémon Match!"

In the Pokémon Battle competition, Wallace is doing pretty well. He used his Pokémon Coordinating skill as well to fight with them. The fight we're impressive since Wallace used his technique to win. But what is more surprising that Jessie actually participate on the match as well. Aside from that, Ash have been noticed that Misty always looking at Wallace with pink aura spiking inside her.

"What the?! Jessie?!" Wallace yelled in shock. His Milotic that was outside the Poke Ball, stared at her with surprise. Jessie laughed at their reaction.

"Of course! Do you think I don't like competition eh?" Jessie retaliated with mocking tone. From the seat, Ash and Lucario frowned, and then they noticed the red aura spike inside Misty's aura.

"Ready your Pokémon!" Brock yelled. Another thing about the Pokémon Food Contest, Brock is the host, but also participates inside the contest. Since the event manager didn't seem reluctant with Brock's action, he let Brock participate in the contest as well as being the host.

"Go Ekans!" Jessie yelled as she released her Pokémon.

"Milotic! Show your beauty!" Wallace pointed. Milotic gave an agreement squeal and went to the field.

"Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Ekans use Acid!" Jessie ordered. Ekans shot the extremely harmful liquid towards Milotic from its mouth.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered. Milotic shot the powerful Hydro Pump attack from her mouth, canceling the Acid attack. When the smoke builds up, Wallace ordered, "Ice Beam!"

"Careful Ekans!" Jessie yelled in shock. She saw an Ice Beam attack heading to Ekans with slightly fast speed. Ekans barely dodged the attack, "Ekans use Poison Sting, and follow it with Acid!"

Ekans obeyed and shot the same acid attack while shooting the Poison Sting from its tail, "Milotic use Twister to finish this."

Milotic grinned as an orb appeared on her tail. MIlotic threw the orb to the sky as it formed the powerful Twister attack. Milotic hit the Twister, making it bounce towards Ekans. The Poison Sting and Acid attack we're canceled by Twister attack while it was heading to Ekans.

"Watch out!" Jessie yelled in desperate. She saw in horror as her Pokémon we're hit by the Twister Attack, making a huge explosion. While on the smoke, Wallace yelled, "Ice Beam!"

Since the battle field already full of smoke, they only can see light blue beam silhouette coming from Milotic side. Few seconds later, the smoke cleared, showing the fainted Ekans and a grinning Milotic.

"Ekans is unable to battle, Milotic is the winner!" Brock yelled. The crowds cheered out loud at his winning. Milotic waved her tail to the crowd as Wallace waved his hands to the crowds, while Jessie fuming about him cheating and how weak her Pokémon are.

The next match is about Pokémon Food Contest. Since Brock is one of the participants, he has to give his duty as a host to the manager. For hours, Brock and two other participants are trying to make most delicious Poke Food. When they we're finished, the judge are three Pokémon called Charmander, Eevee and Vulpix tried to taste it. When they we're tasting it, everyone is shocked when they abandoned other participant Pokémon Food and start eating Brock's Poke Food with satisfied look on their faces. Brock is the winner.

"Alright! Let us crown the winners! The first Pokémon Contest or Costume Contest goes to Ash Ketchum!" the host yelled. Ash begins walking up to the stage while the crowds cheering out loud. After they we're silent, the host take a trophy out of nowhere and give it to Ash, "One hundred thousand Poke Dollars has been transferred through your Pokedex and can be taken with PokeBank at the nearby Pokémon Center. Now, let us give the loudest cheer for his spectacular winning!"

The crowds cheered with blowing-eardrum volume as Ash walked down from the stage. The host spoke, "Now for the next one, this one is the winner of the Pokémon Food Contest, let us give the praise for our winner, Brock!"

Brock begins walking up to the stage while the crowds are cheering. After the cheer died down, the host picked another trophy, that seemingly out of nowhere, and gives it to Brock, "The one hundred thousand Poke Dollars has been transferred through your Pokedex and can be taken with PokeBank at nearby Pokémon Center. Now let us give the loudest cheer for another one of our winner!"

The crowds cheered once again at their winning. Brock waved his hands and walked down from the stage. After that, the host smiled, "For the next one, we would welcome one of our special guests and the winner of the Pokémon Battle, Wallace! The Champion of Hoenn!"

Everyone face is priceless, they gave the loudest cheer that anyone ever heard. Wallace chuckled sheepishly and begins walking up to the stage. The host give another one trophy to Wallace, however, before Wallace took it, someone in the crowds yelled, "WAIT!"

Then, an old woman and two 'bodyguards' came up to the stage. Ash, Misty, Brock and Moe gasped, "Its Brutella!"

"He didn't win the battle! He pays someone to lose the battle for him!" Brutella yelled. The crowds gave a confused look to them. Ash and his group walked up to the stage, "What do you mean?"

"He cheated; he paid someone to battle him and loses to him!" Brutella yelled while pointing at Wallace. Ash is ready to attack Brutella and his 'bodyguards' but Brock held his hand and shake his head.

"He didn't cheat the battle you old lady! He's the Champion of Hoenn! How can you win a battle to a Champion?!" Misty yelled to her. Brutella sneered, "He must be a champion for nothing, look what we have here."

His two 'bodyguards' suddenly grabbed Jessie and James in their disguise, "This is Team Rocket!" Brutella ripped Jessie and James disguise, showing them that they we're Team Rocket. The crowds gasped at the sight, "See! They're Team Rocket! He's must've be cheating that he was a Hoenn Champion!"

"Excuse me old lady, but I'm a Champion of Hoenn for five years and batting my own Elite Four already proven it" Wallace stated with angry tone.

"Yeah! We didn't cheat!" Misty agreed as she gets closer to Wallace. Ash looked at Brock, "Now I regret for leaving those Rockets alive."

"Well, from the looks of it, those Team Rocket members has been blackmailed by Brutella, but I wonder what kind of 'blackmail' she have to them" Brock wondered. Ash gave Brutella a deadly glare.

"Listen and listen good old man. Wallace is The Champion of Hoenn, he has been a champion for five years and this is his yearly tour in Kanto. If you want to throw a special tourist away, especially your popularity and money, you WILL lose them in a flash because this goes with the news!" Ash pointed at the seat where there are cameras pointing at them. It was TV Camera, and the indicator we're showing it was live.

"Whatever, I don't care about any of that crappy stuff, but what if I'm right" Brutella challenged, although she's totally afraid and almost shaking with Ash's menacing look.

"Wallace is going back to Hoenn" Ash firmly stated, "But do you have ANY proof that you didn't plan all of this?"

Brutella chuckled, "Planning all of this? What do you mean?"

"I have the proof" Ash pulled out a recorder, "I have the record of your conversation with those Rockets when I'm hiding behind your restaurant" Ash clicked the 'Play' button.

**_"ZZap! I need you two to sabotage the contest so those kids don't win, do whatever it takes so they can't win!"_** a voice can be heard from it. The sound we're raspy, everyone knows it was from Brutella.

**_"Right, but why should we do that?"_** the feminine voice can be heard, this was Jessie's voice. Brutella begins to pale at the moment.

**_"After you destroyed Moe's restaurant, they have another plan to pay his debt by winning the contest. I don't want them to win the contest and get the money since I want to take that restaurant over!"_** the recording yelled in raspy tone.

Then, without a pause, it continues, **_"If you failed, I'm going to turn you two to the jail! UNDERSTAND!"_**

**_"YES SIR!"_** then, a loud running voice can be heard, then an evil chuckle, then silence. Ash clicked the 'stop' button. Everyone we're silent at the moment, then Brutella laughed, "Do you except us to believe it?!"

"Well let me get things clear for you ma'am, in this recoding, you mentioned that you used Team Rocket to destroy Moe's restaurant, you 'blackmail' those Rockets to work for you, and considering what are you doing now is the time you want to turn them in and accuse us" Ash firmly stated, "You're just trying to get Moe's restaurant and prevent us to get the money to 'pay' his debt."

"Oh please, you're laughing me" Brutela laughed again, "You could fake the recording with my voice."

"Really? What if I turn this to the Police?" Ash threatened. Brutella suddenly scowled in anger and pointed to him, "Guards! Get me that recording!"

His 'bodyguards' pulled out their M9 pistol from their back. Everyone gasped in surprise when they slowly came to him, "Come on kid, give us the recorder and nobody gets hurt."

One of the guards came closer to him while the other one stopped at the track, both 'bodyguards' have their pistol aimed to Ash. Suddenly, Ash smirked, making the 'bodyguards' flinched and confused, "You want this recording?"

"Then take it!" Ash threw the recorder to the sky and the 'bodyguards' looked up. Seeing them distracted, he formed Aura Sword on his hands and stabbed one of the closest 'bodyguards' on the stomach and took his pistol. The other guards noticed this and begin shooting his gun to him; however, Ash used his partner's body as a shield.

"Dammit!" the 'bodyguard' yelled as he stopped shooting. Ash did one hundred and eighty degrees over the body, aimed the gun to the 'bodyguards' head then,

***DOR!***

Ash missed the shot because the other 'bodyguards' pushed him over. The guard noticed this and fire one bullet to Ash's belly, making him bleed.

"ASH!" Brock, Wallace, Delia, Professor Oak and Misty yelled in shock. Ash didn't waste his opportunity to fire another bullet to the other 'bodyguards' again. This time, it hit his head.

Ash down to his knee and held his bleeding stomach while looking at two dead bodies around him. Everyone at the crowds already panicked. Then, he noticed that Brutella is trying to run, "STOP!"

However, Brutella didn't listen, she turned around and ran. Unfortunately, Ash shot another bullet and it hit Brutella's left leg, making her fell. He weakly smiled at the moment before collapsed on the ground.

He saw Lucario came to him and trying to use Heal Pulse. He saw Misty and Wallace held their hands together. He saw his mother is crying over him. He saw Professor Oak and Brock giving a sympathy look to him. He closed his eyes before completely losing his consciousness.

* * *

**~{06:21 – 8 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Porta Vista Hospital]-**

* * *

Ash slowly gained his consciousness and opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he's on the bed. He looked around and took more noticed on his location. He saw the liquid bag that attached to his left hand and Gradecia flower on his side. Then, he noticed that his mother is sleeping on his side.

"Argh!" Ash yelped in pain, waking his mother up. Delia gasped and quickly hugged him, "Oh Ash, you finally awake!"

"How long I've been asleep?" Ash asked. Delia released his hug and looked at him, "You've been asleep for five days Ash, I'm so worried about you" Delia cried and hugged him again. Ash smiled, "it's okay mom, I'm fine."

Then, the door opened and his friends came inside the room. He noticed that the doctor that approaching him looked like Professor Oak, "So you finally awake."

"Yeah, thanks for your assistance" Ash replied her. The Doctor smiled, "Please, just call me Doctor Oak, I'm Samuel's sister."

"It's nice to meet you Doctor" Ash smiled. Doctor Oak smiled and pulled the syringe out from Ash's hand. Ash cringed little, "Your body has been operated to pull that bullet out from your body few days ago, and you we're lucky since the bullet didn't hit any important organs. Anyway, I was going to inform your mother that you can leave the hospital today, seeing you're awake, you can continue your journey."

"Thanks Doctor" Ash thanked him. Delia released his hug and sobbed, "Ash, promise me to be careful."

"I will mom" Ash replied. He looked at Wallace and Misty, they still have their hands together, "I see you two starting to make up huh?"

"What?" Wallace asked. Then they noticed their hands we're holding up each other. They quickly released it and blushed. Ash chuckled at this.

Brock came to him, "So uh … you're fine" Brock smirked, "Your clothes and Poke Balls are over there" Brock pointed at the table, which is Ash's clothes is on top of it. Ash sat on the bed and stood. Before he could walk and pick his regular clothes, Delia grabbed his wrist.

"Ash, I won't let you go for a journey at the moment" Delia firmly stated. Ash gasped in shock, "What?!"

"You need to rest at least for a week until your body is fully recovered" Doctor Oak explained, "Also, I've been noticed, your body recovered faster than any human being."

"Well Lucario used Heal Pulse on me before …" Ash replied. Delia released her grab. Ash took the clothes and went to the bathroom, "I'm going to change my clothes for a while."

When Ash already off to the bathroom, Delia looked at Ash's travelling companion, "Now, I want every one of you protect Ash on his journey."

"You see, this isn't the first time Ash has been shot before, years ago he was kidnapped by Team Rocket and force him to make evil machine" Delia explained, tears begins forming on her eye, "M-My husband Red was killed when he trying to save my son."

Everyone isn't too surprised with this, since he already told his past, "So his father is the legendary trainer Red Ketchum?!"

Delia sobbed and smiled, "Yes, he already left both of us alone, I don't want my son followed his path to the heaven."

Then, Ash got out from the bathroom with his usual outfit. He noticed Professor Oak is carrying a black briefcase that looked familiar to him. He asked, "What's that Professor?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about this one!" says Professor Oak. He walked to Ash and gave him the briefcase, "We found it inside your room under your bed. This briefcase is quite suspicious for us since it was locked with fingerprint and universal code."

Ash quickly took the black briefcase, "T-Thanks for giving it to me."

There was a silence for couple minutes, Ash is the first one who break the silence, "What?"

"We want to know what's inside it Ash" says his mother with curious look. Ash sighed; he put the briefcase on the table and looked at the lock combination. He put his thumb on the combination. It scanned Ash's thumb and a panel suddenly appeared from the top. The panel consist large screen and compact computer keyboard. Ash opened the panel and typed in 128 digit password combination.

His friends we're surprised with this, not knowing that he could remember that long, "How can you remember password that long?"

"I'm smarter than you think" Ash simply replied with a smirk. He clicked 'enter' and the panel closed. Then, the briefcase clicked, notifies them that it was unlocked. Ash opened the briefcase to show them what really is inside the briefcase.

They took notice inside the briefcase. There was an Xtransciever. However, Ash knew this wasn't just a usual Xtransciever. This one is colored black and doesn't have any Pokémon League logo.

"Ash … is that?" Professor Oak gasped. Ash nodded, "Yes Professor, I did remake the device and finished this few months ago; this device is called Multifunctional Cybernetic Replication Device or MCRD for short."

"That's just an Xtransciever" Wallace replied. Ash shook his head, "No, this isn't an Xtransciever, I modified the broken Xtransciever that I found years ago, I completely reprogrammed this device and the protocol."

"Is it just like the one Gary broke before?" Professor Oak asked, getting exited. Ash took the device and put it on his right wrist. He turned it on and it scanned Ash's DNA. After that, it dinged with a thumb picture on it, confirming it was him.

"Let's see …" Ash muttered. Suddenly, the Freeze Gun that Professor Oak and Delia saw before begins forming to Ash's palm, surprising his friends.

"Whoa, I never thought it could do that" Wallace commented in surprise. Then, the Freeze Gun formed back inside the 'Xtransciever'.

Ash turned to his friends, "I think we should be going now, thanks for bringing it here Professor" Ash thanked him. However, Professor Oak replied, "Ash, you have to show us what your device capable to! You've been making that stuff behind our very own eyes!"

Ash blinked, "Eh sure Professor, but let's do this somewhere in the forest."

**~{12:51 – 8 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Forest]-**

They finally arrived deep inside the forest. Professor Oak turned to him, "Ash, here's the right spot."

"Alright" Ash simply replied as the Freeze Gun formed on his right hand. He shot it on the nearby tree, freezing it, "This is Freeze Gun. MCRD is able to mimic the Pokémon Move with blood sample and copy of TM Program, this one is Ice Beam."

"Never thought you can really made that device Ash" Brock commented, "But where did you get the sample?"

"You could guess where Pokémon Professor live, that's where I got the sample" Ash replied. He noticed Professor Oak glaring at him, he sweat dropped, "Anyway, the next one is Flamethrower."

The Freeze Gun formed back inside his MCRD and another gun formed on his hand. The gun looks like a silver pistol, "This is Flamethrower" Ash fired the flamethrower. It quickly melts the block of ice on the tree.

"The last one is Jet Mode, remember, I found a broken UAV(1) near Pallet Town to replace the last one Gary broke" Ash explained to them.

"What's a UAV?" Misty asked.

"UAV means Unmanned Aerial Vehicle, it is a drone to scout location without actually going there" Wallace explained, "But I wonder, how can a UAV was found at Kanto region?"

"Maybe it formerly used for The Great War 2 material to scout the air" Ash stated. He deeply sighed before metals forming in the MCRD.

The MCRD suddenly opened as Ash starts to levitate. The MCRD suddenly spread itself with brown metal and forming a jet plane with Ash inside it. When it was finished, where Ash is used to be, is now replaced with a black and unique jet plane. Everyone eyes widened with open mouth upon seeing him. It looked like a black levitating military jet. It was five meter length, three meter width and one meter tall.

"So what do you think?" a radio voice can be heard from the jet. Professor Oak is the first one who snapped from the shock, "Ash! You have to tell me how you do that!"

"This is what Team Rocket is looking for, because of this creation of mine, they kidnapped me to force me to make one" Ash explained. Suddenly, the 'jet plane' dissolved and starts to form into MCRD, Ash land on the ground with his feet while the metal structures forming into MCRD on his right wrist. Everything is done in two seconds.

"I think we should head back now …" Ash replied, "But I wonder, what happened to Team Rocket and Brutella?"

"Brutella was taken for custody and those Rockets idiots we're missing somewhere" Brock explained. Ash nodded, "Let's head back, I wonder what will happen next."

They begin walking back to the town. They know Ash have something awesome and yet, dangerous device with him.

* * *

**~{13:45 – 15 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

Days have passed; the first day Ash stayed in the Porta Vista is quite exiting. He showed his Pokémon about the technology and they seem quite excited about it. He told Professor Oak about the jet capability that he called 'Jet Mode'. The Jet Mode allows him to fly precisely with five thousand kilometers per hour speed; also he told Professor Oak that he wants to make several modifications about it. He thought about fast modifications to his MCRD, and he thought about two things.

The next day, he took Lucario's blood sample for his device. Professor Oak we're kind enough to bring the tools he need from Pallet Town as long he could observe and research the device. He told Professor Oak that most of the metals are made of Aluminums. He told him that Aluminum is the only metal that could react with Ditto's ability. That's why Ditto DNA is the main role in MCRD operational. He also told Professor Oak that the MCRD carries more than one thousand kilogram of Aluminums, which make Professor Oak shocked and almost had a heart attack.

The next day, he almost did attaching new ability to the device. He called it, Energy Shield. The Shield is for his Jet Mode so he won't get shot down from the sky. Also he re-practiced to fly the plane with Ho-oh, something that Ho-oh is happy to brag about.

The next day, he finished attaching the new ability. He tested it on the forest with Lucario and Zoroark, which is a complete success. It bounces the Aura Sphere attack that came from Lucario and Hyper Beam from Zoroark. Ash told them that Lucario's DNA allows the MCRD to create the force field made of aura. It wasn't his aura through, the device absorb the aura from the surrounding including air for the use.

The rest of the day in that week, that he made the Plasma Gun in his device. You see, when Ash is walking around the place, he found many dumped liquid waste inside the barrel. When he asked where it came from, they said it was from the construction yard. When Ash and Professor Oak requested to send the waste to them, they seem happy with it. They we're about to threw the waste away on the ocean but seeing them willing to have it, they canceled that plan. After that, Ash and Professor Oak sent the waste to the lab in Pallet while keeping two barrels for themselves.

Professor Oak asked why he wants that waste. He said that the waste can actually use for weapon measure. He told Professor Oak that he did some research on the book that a Pokémon Oddish and its evolutionary line could turn the waste into Plasma Liquid. Luckily Misty has an Oddish that she captured back in the Hidden Village. By Oddish's unique Absorb attack, two barrel of wastes has been turned into Plasma Liquid. Ash modifies his MCRD for the use of Plasma Liquid for offensive and defensive measure, he also add the weapon to his 'Jet Mode'. When he used the Plasma Gun, it formed on Ash's hand, just like any other weapon. However, this one looks like a rifle(2), which Wallace and Brock took liking on it. Ash also poured the Plasma Liquid from both barrels to his MCRD. When Professor Oak asked how can a small device fit that many, he answered that combination of Lapras and Lucario's DNA allows the MCRD to minimize the liquid.

"Alright, this is the last week we're staying here" says Ash to the group. Delia and Professor Oak have gone back to Pallet Town. The group consist Misty, Brock, Wallace and Ash himself, also Ash have Flareon out of her Poke Ball at that moment.

"Yeah, the next city is Saffron City" Brock explained, "It usually takes two week to reach there."

Ash nodded, "Alright, we still have much time to travel, let's role!"

* * *

**~{14:01 – 16 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port]-**

* * *

Our favorite groups are walking down to the Hutber Port, heading to Saffron City. Misty and Wallace are talking about Water-type Pokémon while Ash and Brock talks about his MCPD. Brock comments that the Plasma Gun isn't actually necessary, which Ash retaliates that the Plasma Gun shots Plasma bullet that act just like Ice Shard attack, except this one is made of Plasma and doesn't make any explosion in 'hand-held mode'. Their argument and conversation we're disturbed when they heard a loud, painful shriek, "HORSEA!"

They gazed to the shore and saw an injured Horsea. Misty is the first one to react, "Oh no!"

Misty and the group approached the injured Pokémon, "Are you okay?"

"Hor …" Horsea whined as Misty carried it with care, "Don't worry, you're going to be just fine."

"Lucario, help me out!" Ash released Lucario.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Lucario started. Ash pointed at Horsea, "I need you to use Heal Pulse to Horsea."

Lucario nodded as he approached the injured Horsea. Lucario put his paws on the Horsea and suddenly Horsea itself surrounded with yellow aura. Few seconds later, Lucario finished healing Horsea, "Now, how do you feel?"

"Horsea! Horsea!" Horsea yelled. Ash turned to Lucario and asked, "What did it say?"

Before Lucario could answer, Flareon replied, "He said that there's going to be a disaster around this port."

Before anyone could reply, suddenly an explosion was heard. They looked at the ocean and saw a boat that we're sinking. Misty released Starmie, Staryu and Goldeen while Wallace released his entire Pokémon Team, "Help those people out!"

Brock ran to the nearby boat before yelled, "I'm going there to see if anyone survived!"

"I'm coming with you!" Ash replied, he returned his Pokémon and ran after Brock.

Later, Ash and Brock is on the speed boat with Ash as the driver. Brock is the one who helped the sailors to reach to the boat's deck, "Are you okay?"

"Tentacool … attacked us …" one of the sailors mumbled. Brock noticed that most of the sailors we're paralyzed. Ash yelled to Brock, "Hey! Is everyone saved already?!"

Brock gazed to the ocean, he didn't see any sinking people anymore, he replied, "Yes! I think that's all!"

Ash starts driving back to the shore. He was curious, what could possibly make the ship explode? Only one thing that could possibly happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**~{10:12 – 17 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

The next day, everything has recovered. The sailors admitted that the Tentacool and Tentacruel is the one who attacking them. It wasn't the first time they we're attacking them. When Wallace and Misty asked what kind of incident, they simply answered them, the Giant Tentacruel incident.

Years ago, there was a Giant TEntacruel incident, but someone managed to calm the Giant Tentacruel down. Some says that it was the legendary trainer Red Ketchum, who ensured and promised Tentacruel that they won't disturb any Pokémon in their surroundings. Ash almost cried when they mentioned his father in the story.

Also, Misty has captured Horsea. It seems that Horsea trying to tell them that Tentacool and Tentacruel is going to attack again if they keep trying to build on the coral reef. The group we're furious about this, since they didn't care about the Pokémon condition. But also, they're curious, why would Pokémon League and Pokémon Ranger allowed this kind of construction?

Suddenly, they could hear yell from outside the place, "Every Pokémon trainer gather up! There is an announcement here!"

"What is that all about?" Brock asked. Misty shrugged, "No idea, let's go there to see what happens."

* * *

**~{14:13 – 17 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port]-**

* * *

Outside the Pokémon Center, they could see many Pokémon Trainers had gathered around something. Ash, Flareon, Wallace, Misty and Brock took notice about this event. They saw someone that looked like Brutella, riding on a tank and holding a sign with crossed tentacool picture on it, "… we still on progress to build my precious hotel for tourists."

"However, there is something that disturbing our construction. These Tentacools are really disturbing our construction and almost stopped the construction!" the Brutella look-a-like yelled, "Now, why are you here? I want every one of you to exterminate these Tentacools so we could continue our construction!"

"There are rewards for the success! We're offering one thousand million Poke Dollars for anyone that could exterminate them!" the Brutella look-a-like yelled. The crowds except Ash and his friends cheered in agreement. They've been offered the same offer yesterday, and rejected it without second thought, since she wants them to 'exterminate' the Tentacools from the reef.

"Well then! Let's get going!" Nastina yelled. The crowd begins rushing to the shore as they looking for boats to use. Ash huffed, "What kind of people that actually wants to exterminate them?! They don't know that the reef is actually protected?!"

"They don't have the same knowledge as we do Ash" Brock replied him. Ash turned to the group, "Those people don't have compassion to the Pokémon on their surroundings, and what if that Giant Tentacruel came back and attacked Porta Vista again?"

"Well, we should get ready for that" Wallace replied. However, Misty has a different idea, "I got an idea."

"What is it?" Ash asked her. Misty smiled, "How about, you hack into Nastina's computer and find any files that we could use to turn Nastina to the police? That way, she won't hurt any of those Tentacool."

"That's a good idea Misty; you still have the laptop from the Pokémon Island?" Brock asked. Ash actually stole a laptop from the Pokémon Island for his own use. Ash remembers when Brock's Porygon came out from that laptop.

"Well yeah, I still have it on my backpack" Ash answered. Wallace smiled, "Can you do it?"

"Depends, if Nastina have her computer connected to the internet, yes" Ash replied. Brock smirked, "I saw her computer connected to the internet when we we're called to her office, tell me Ash, how well your skill with computer?"

Ash flashed him an arrogant smirk, "That's just child's play."

"What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Wallace grabbed Ash's wrist as they begin running back inside the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**~{14:22 – 17 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port – Pokémon Center – Inside Ash's Room]-**

* * *

They finally arrived to Ash's room. Wallace closed the door and locked it while Ash pulled out his Laptop and put it on the table. He sat on the chair and turned the laptop on, "Alright, let's see what I can do."

"Let's see … she told us her hotel website, so it won't be hard to look for the IP" Ash muttered. He typed the computer in lightning fast with Wallace, Misty, Brock and Flareon watching. They we're surprised seeing how well Ash with computer.

"Aaand … done" Ash clicked the 'enter' button. Then, many files appeared on the screen. Wallace spoke, "That fast?!"

"It's not hard to bypass the security system, only several stacked firewall in the proxy system. Now I need to look for Nastina's computer" Ash replied as he begins typing again. The screen we're flashing with several files with computer picture on it, then he stopped when he saw one of the 'computer' picture with 'Nastina's Computer' name on it, "Gotcha!"

"Wow Ash, you literally broke the world record as the fastest hacker that could hack a website in thirty second" Wallace commented as he shook his head. Ash smirked, "Why thank you."

"Alright, looks like I'm in" Ash spoke. He opened several files inside Nastina's computer, "Wow, this old lady really rich, I mean, look at this Bank Transaction Histories!"

"Ash, we're here to look for-"

"There are three locked files here; I'm going to download it" Ash spoke as he downloaded it. While waiting, he looked at Wallace, "So, any comment about my computer skill?"

"None taken" Brock spoke with wide eyes. He still couldn't believe a simple ten years old boy could hack a website.

Suddenly, the laptop dinged. Ash turned back to the laptop, "Okay, I'm going to erase my tracks and logged out … aaaaand … done!"

"Come on Ash, open it!" says Misty to him. Ash begins cracking the password, "Let's see … luckily this laptop still have Team Rocket's Cracker Program that I downloaded from Team Rocket's Server back in Pokémon Island … it'll take days to open it with that" everyone sweat dropped.

"I need Porygon to crack open the files, since I don't want to wait. Brock?" Ash asked. Brock nodded and released Porygon, "Come on out Porygon!"

"Pory!" Porygon squealed as it nuzzled its head to Brock, "Alright Porygon, I need you to do something."

"Po?" Porygon stopped and tilted its head. Ash spoke, "Remember this laptop?"

"Porygon!" Porygon nodded. "Well, there are three files that are locked and we need to open it, can you do it?"

"Pory!" Porygon squealed as it jumped inside the laptop. The laptop starts scrambling with binary codes as it cracking the files. Few minutes later, Porygon came out from the laptop and the laptop is back to its regular state, with the files unlocked.

"Good job Porygon!" Brock praised. Porygon gave a 'thank you' squeal and begins nuzzling Brock again. Ash opened the first file.

"Wow …" Ash paled. He saw some documents and pictures that show some male and female person in locked up position. He saw the note described for each picture, it was a blackmail note.

"This old lady is horrible; she actually blackmails other people to get what she wants!" Ash yelled in anger. He let his friends to look at the files, "Now we have something to get her jailed."

"Yeah" Ash muttered. The next file he opened is about her business. She actually involved with Black Market transaction. She has some connection with Team Rocket in money business, "Now she's really going to jail."

"For life" Flareon said. Everyone looked at him, "What? Is it wrong to hope something?"

"Well no, but something tell me we're going to get really lucky" Ash replied. The next file he opened made everyone jaws dropped open. They saw six bank account numbers from six regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. Ash has a huge grin on his face, "I'm going to take this money."

"But Ash, you're going to jail too if you do so!" Wallace smacked his head. Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Not if she already inside the jail."

***BOOM!***

"What was that?" Brock asked, surprised by the sudden explosion outside the Pokémon Center. Ash shrugged, "No idea, let's check it out."

Ash turned off his laptop and put it inside his backpack. Then, they ran outside the Pokémon Center to see what happened.

* * *

**~{15:33 – 17 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port]-**

* * *

Outside the Pokémon Center, they saw in horror that a giant Tentacruel appeared and wrecking the city. They also noticed that the town already on the destruction, with Tentacools around. "Look out!"

Ash, Misty, Brock, Wallace and Flareon dodged the incoming Water Gun attack. Which almost hit the Pokémon Center, "This is why I hate Pokémon Poachers and Exterminators!"

"Everyone, use our Pokémon to help those people!" Ash released his entire team. Ho-oh, Luxray, Lucario, Zoroark and Jolteon appeared from the Poke Balls.

"Luxray, Lucario, Zoroark, Jolteon and Flareon, I want you to protect and evacuate those poor civilians from the Tentacools, Ho-oh follow me!" Ash ordered, "Wallace, Misty and Brock, I want you to do the same as well!"

"You got it Ash!" Luxray yelled, "Let's go people! We have jobs to do!"

"Okay then, come on out guys!" Misty yelled as she released her four Pokémon. Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen and Horsea. Ash got on top of Ho-oh, "Let's fly!"

"_Sure Ash_" Ho-oh replied. She took off to the sky for the bird-view.

Ash saw in horror as thousands and hundreds of Tentacools are attacking the civilians. Some are killed in action and some we're injured. The police officers are trying to fight the jellyfishes Pokémon. Ash saw many Pokémon that owned by trainers and Police Officer like Growlithes, Arcanines, Flareons and Pidgeots trying to fight the tentacools back. He also sees his Pokémon assisting the police to evacuate the location.

Ash saw Misty and Wallace working together with their Pokémon to held the Tentacools off while Brock seems helping Nurse Joy to heal the injured Pokémon at the field. Ash gazed and pointed at the crowds of Tentacool and Tentacruels, "Ho-oh, use full power Sacred Fire!"

Ho-oh nodded as her beak turned into golden color. Then, she fires the extremely powerful fire-type attack to them. Upon impact, everyone saw the nuclear-like explosion with mushroom-like smoke up from where the Tentacools and Tentacruels are from. They gazed up to the sky and pointed, "It's the Sacred Fire!"

However, the party isn't finished yet. The Tentacool and Tentacruel are coming again from the ocean. Ash and Ho-oh groaned; this thing is very hard to deal with, "_Ash, this Tentacool and Tentacruel are going to come again and again._"

"I know Ho-oh, but we have to fight them off" Ash replied, and then he noticed that the Giant Tentacruel has something on one of its tentacle, "Huh?"

Ash and Ho-oh noticed it was Meowth. Not only regular Meowth, it was Team Rocket's Meowth. Suddenly, he spoke, "You humans tried to destroy our home again! This time, we will not stop! You have broken the promise to not build at our reef!" says Meowth with robotic voice.

"Now I really want to kill that old lady" Ash muttered. Suddenly he noticed that the giant Tentacruel is looking at them, "Uh oh."

"You humans and Pokémon alike is the same! You tried to destroy us, humiliate us, extinct us and kill us! How does it feel when your home we're destroyed?!" the controlled Meowth yelled angrily, "You Ho-oh are disagree to our respect! You are nothing but a trash can!"

Ho-oh suddenly went angry and gave an extremely loud screech. Ash held his hands on his ears, "Ho-oh! Enough!"

Ho-oh stopped and looked at him, "Ho-oh, it's only confused because what humans do to them, speaking of which, I got an idea."

"Ho-oh use Sunny Day!" Ash yelled. Ho-oh formed a fire orb on her beak and shot it to the sky. Few seconds later, the sky we're clear as the sun shining bright, weakening the water-type Pokémon.

"Ho-oh use Overheat!" Ash pointed. Ho-oh peak begins to glow again; she shot the powerful Overheat attack to the giant Tentacruel. It hit Tentacruel, but only making it flinch. Ash and Ho-oh gasped upon seeing it, "Ahahaha! You think you can defeat me?"

The giant Tentacruel retaliated with a huge Hyper Beam. Ho-oh barely dodged the attack, her right wings we're hit, "Scree!"

"Ho-oh! Are you okay?!" Ash frantically asked. Ho-oh quickly landed on the nearby Police Line where Brock is helping Nurse Joy. Brock and Nurse Joy quickly approached them, "Are you alright?!"

Ash jumped off from the wounded Ho-oh. He hugged Ho-oh's long neck, "Ho-oh, please be okay!"

"_I will Ash, but that Hyper Beam attack really hurt_" Ho-oh said with a blush. Ash hugged Ho-oh tighter. Seconds later, he released the hug and looked at Brock and Nurse Joy, "I need you two to heal Ho-oh for a while here!"

"Sure thing Ash" says Brock. He begins spraying some potions to Ho-oh wings while Nurse Joy is observing the damage, "She's not going to able to fly for few days with this kind of injuries, based on my quick analysis."

Ho-oh paled at her comment. Ash hugged her again, "Don't worry Ho-oh, it's just for few days, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"_Thanks Ash_" Ho-oh replied with a blush again. Suddenly, they heard a shout from somewhere, "Tentacruel!"

Everyone looked around to see where the sound came from. Ash is the first one who noticed, "MISTY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!"

Everyone looked at where Ash is looking. They saw the orange-haired girl standing on top of the building, facing at Tentacruel, "Please Tentacruel, you have to stop!"

"Stop?! You humans have destroyed our home, twice! I will not tolerate this action!" the controlled Meowth yelled in anger. One of the Tentacruel's tentacles is flying over Misty. Everyone saw in horror as Tentacruel's tentacle is flying to hit Misty.

"No!" Ash yelled. He ran as quickly as possible as he turned to his Jet Mode while doing so, luckily nobody saw him when it happens. He flew to the tentacle and took the hit instead. The tentacle hit the barrier, "Misty! Are you alright?"

Misty saw the very same Jet Plane that she saw back in the forest. Misty nodded, "Yes Ash, I'm fine."

Ash turned to the Tentacruel, "You!" Ash yelled with radio voice, "We tried to negotiate with you, we tried to protect our loved, we tried to protect YOUR home, and this is what we get?! You killed many of us, both Pokémon and human alike!"

From under the wing, two pair of big guns appeared. This is what Ash mentioned that could fire forty millimeters plasma bullet that capable to shoot two plasma bullets per second. She also noticed, from the front of the jet, there are two pair of guns as well.

"This is your first warning! Turn back and leave us alone!" Ash threatened. However, the Tentacruel and controlled Meowth laughed, "You?! With your machine?! We will destroy it!"

"Misty! Get on my back!" Ash yelled as he lowered the jet. Misty jumped to the jet right before the Tentacruel's tentacle hit the barrier again. Ash quickly flew to the police line and land Misty there, "Where's Wallace?"

Misty jumped off from the jet, "His Pokémon is wounded so he needs time!"

Ash did back flip and counter clockwise turn with his jet as he flew back in front of Tentacruel, "Tentacruel! This is your second warning!"

However, the giant Tentacruel fired the powerful Hyper Beam attack to Ash. Which only hits his barrier, "If that your choice, then so be it" Then, he fires the weapon.

Ash starts shooting the giant Tentacruel with giant plasma bullet and plasma machine gun without even moving from his position. Tentacruel groaned in pain as the attack exploded to it, "How dare you?!"

The giant Tentacruel dropped Meowth in the action, "What the?! What am I-Why I'm falling?! WAAH!"

Ash gasped and quickly flew to Meowth. He let Meowth dropped on top of the jet as he flew back to the police line. Ash did a barrel roll for immediate drop. Lucky for him, Mewoth we're caught by Brock, "Careful there!"

Ash flew up high to the sky and stopped after seven hundred meters off the ground. He flew down near the giant Tentacruel again and starts firing the attack, "I'm giving you last change! I will stop firing the attack IF you leave us alone!"

However, Tentacruel fire the powerful Hyper Beams attacks to Ash. He dodge the attack with several maneuvers while keep firing the attack. Suddenly, most of tentacool around the place looked to the jet and used moves like Poison Sting and Acid. However, it didn't even reach the jet plane that Ash is riding.

'_This just wasting my time_' Ash thought. He changed his Plasma Gun mode to Flamethrower mode. Ash flew closer to the giant Tentacruel and shot the powerful lava spray to the giant Tentacruel. Ash smiled, he remembered when he asked Ho-oh if he could take her blood sample. She's willing to give it with one condition. She wants to keep inside his Pokémon Team permanently, which means Ash couldn't switch Ho-oh with another Pokémon back at the ranch, which Ash agrees. Then it goes with extremely powerful Flamethrower that would rival Reshiram Flamethrower attack.

The giant Tentacruel was hit by the scorching lava spray. It waggles its body around in pain as the lava starts melting its body. Ash stopped the attack, "Surrender now! This is your last warning!"

Feeling it was outmatched, The Giant Tentacruel told its minions to head back to the ocean. They slowly heading back to the ocean before giving a telepathic warning to everyone inside the town, "_If we see anyone destroying our house again, we will show no mercy!_" Ash smiled, he pulled in his weapons inside the 'Jet'.

Everyone sighed in relief upon seeing the retreating version of Tentacruels and Tentacools. However, it didn't hold much longer when they saw Nastina with military uniform with six 'bodyguards' with her on top of a building. Her 'bodyguards' also wearing the military suit and carrying weapons, most of them carrying an assault rifle. She shouted, "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" then she shot the rocket to it.

The Giant Tentacruel looked back and horrified with this. It closed its eyes, waiting for the impact. However, it felt no pain when an explosion is heard. It opened its eyes and gasped in shock.

There, in front of it was the very same 'Jet' that defeated it. Ash replied, "Well, Well, Well, isn't it our little trouble maker. You're the one who trying to get rid of these Tentacruel eh?"

"Who are you?!" Nastina yelled. Ash flew closer to them, making them terrified.

"Who I am is not important, but I suggest you drop your weapons and put your hands up above your head" Ash put his Plasma Gun out and aimed at them, "If you do any retaliation, I will not hesitate to end your life."

Nastina scowled in anger, "GRR! ATTACK IT!"

Nastina and her 'bodyguards' begins shooting their weapons to Ash. Nastina shot several barrage of rockets to Ash while her 'bodyguards' shooting bullets to him. Few minutes later, they already out of ammunition. Nastina grinned at her success; however, it didn't last long when she saw the very same 'Jet' plane still floating on front of them, unharmed.

"Well?" Ash said in radio voice. Nastina scowled in anger again as she reloaded her Rocket Launcher, "I'm going to kill you!"

"This is your second warning" Ash charged up his Plasma Gun. The Plasma Gun nuzzle begins glowing faint blue. Suddenly, he heard, "NASTINA! YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

"DIE!" Before Nastina could fire the Rocket Launcher, Ash fire one forty millimeters bullet in front of her. She dropped her Rocket Launcher by accident, "One more step then your life goes bye bye."

"W-Wait! How about this! I give you thousand Poke Dollars if you could get me out from here!" says Nastina, trying to bribe Ash.

"Let me think … No, I don't need money. Do you think life is all about money?! How about the nature?! What if the world is ending? Who will save you when the world starts to collapse? Your money?" Ash taunted. He saw Nastina growled at his comment.

Ash decided to use the information that he got from her computer, "What about your mother Peach? Does she happy with your action?"

Nastina gasped upon hearing her mother's name, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

"What about your father Nathan? Do they really happy with your action? Do they truly love money?" Ash asked with radio tone, "They saved both you and Brutella from The Great War few years ago and hoping a better future, but what if they we're here?"

"SHUT UP!" Nastina yelled. She starting to form tears on her eyes, "YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

"What about your boyfriend Brendan? He gives everything to you, sacrificed himself for you and loved you. You also loved him, right?" Ash asked. Nastina already fell down to her knee, "SHUT UP!"

"Team Rocket had formed your figure that completely opposite with what your parents expect from you. They taught you to hate, anger, jealousy and hungry with power. What about Nathan and Peach? What did they taught you how to live?" Ash asked again. Nastina couldn't take the emotion anymore. She put her hands up to her face and crying out loud. Suddenly, the door flew open as few Police Officer holding weapons appeared and aimed to Nastina's 'bodyguards'. They arrested Nastina's 'bodyguards' and when Officer Jenny approached Nastina, Ash spoke, "Wait."

Officer Jenny gave a knowing look. She took several step back and turned to her officers, "Take those terrorist to the office; we have serious interrogating to do."

"Nastina, you can't always act like this, for days I've been looking for you and found you in this condition. Where is the kind and caring girl that we always loved?" Ash spoke with soothing and caring tone. He lied; he didn't really looking for her.

Down from the building, Brock and Ho-oh is watching them talking. Brock asked, "When Ash could talk like that?"

Ho-oh chuckled, "_He has many different personalities. One time, he could be short-tempered, sometimes nice to everyone, sometimes sadistic and sometimes, he acts just like a real life father._"

Brock couldn't help but smiled. He really chose the right person to travel with. Back with Ash, Nastina stared at him with shock, "D-Dad?!"

"Aah … that voice, where you would be playing tag with your father in Porta Vista National Garden when you're still seven years old" Ash spoke with the same caring tone, "You have to change Nastina, no one likes your behavior … you could start with repairing these damage around the Hutber Port."

"Alright, it seems I'm done here, good luck" Ash said. He looked where the giant Tentacruel used to be, it already gone with the Tentacool. Ash thought they must've gone back to the ocean. Ash flew over the far end of Hutber Port and land there. Then, he formed the 'Jet Mode' back in his MCRD.

Ash ran to the Police Line, "Guys!"

Ash noticed that their Pokémon is there as well. He saw his Pokémon and friends gazed to him, "Ash!"

When he approached them, Misty, Wallace and Brock quickly gave him a bone crushing hug. Ash chuckled, "It's nice to see you guys alright."

"How did you do it Ash? How did you make Nastina cry?" Misty asked. Ash released the hug and smiled, "Human emotion is always a weakness, remember when I hacked her computer? Turns out it was her Diary."

"She has a rash past, her home we're attacked by Team Rocket and they kidnapped her to make her join them. Then, she managed to escape from them and build her business here … well, you know the rest" Ash mildly answered. He looked at the Pokémon condition around him.

Ash noticed that Ho-oh have a large bandage over her right wing. Her condition is getting better than the last time he saw her. The next one he saw is Luxray. He has his head and feet bandaged, although Ash could see this one looks worse than Ho-oh does. Ash changed his gaze to Lucario and Zoroark. They have their hands holding up together. Their condition isn't better than few others. Lucario have his left arm, head and leg bandaged, while Zoroark only has bandage over her head. Ash gazed to the next one, it was Jolteon and Flareon. Both Pokémon condition is different. Flareon is lying down on the ground with Jolteon cuddling with her. Jolteon has some bruise around his body while Flareon has several bandages on her body. Ash gazed to Misty's Pokémon.

Misty's Pokémon looks much better than him. He saw Misty's Starmie that looks talking to Staryu that only have some bruise around its body. Staryu looked like the same as Starmie condition through. Goldeen have its body bandaged while Horsea has its head bandaged, its condition is better than Goldeen through.

Brock asked, "Don't worry Ash, your Pokémon is just fine" Brock assured him. Ash nodded in acceptance. Suddenly, he remembered something. Ash pulled out his laptop, "Let's see … we have many evidence to put Nastina inside the jail for a long time … I think it's better for her to get inside the rehabilitation."

"You're right, she's not actually evil, she's just misguided" Wallace replied, "So … are you going to take her money?"

"Nah, she's going to use it for charity later … probably" Ash replied. He turned the laptop on, "I'm going to relock these files with new password, who knows? These might be useful later."

Few seconds later, the laptop dinged. Ash turned it off and put it inside his backpack, "I'm going to check over my Pokémon first."

With that, Ash came to Ho-oh to check her condition. Brock left to check his Pokémon while Misty and Wallace talks each other about water type Pokémon. When Ash reached Ho-oh's location, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"_Yes Ash, I am fine, thank you for asking_" Ho-oh replied. Ash smiled, his heart is beating fast every time he saw her. He seems familiar with the feeling, but what is that feeling?

"You know, we should be more careful next time … I didn't expect that giant Tentacruel shot a Hyper Beam attack to us that time" Ash said. Ho-oh shook her head, "_We did not see that coming._"

"Yeah … sorry for not commanding you faster that time … I should've known that Tentacruel is going to attack us" Ash replied with sad tone. Ho-oh blushed.

"Hey Ash, Lady Ho-oh" Ash looked back and saw Lucario and Zoroark coming to them. Zoroark is supporting Lucario to stand up, since his leg is wounded.

"Hey guys" Ash replied. After they reached him, Ash asked, "How's your condition?"

"We're fine" Zoroark simply said. Lucario snarled, "We're NOT fine! I mean, look at me! I got bandages all over my body!"

"We got side-tracked when we tried to save those people" says Zoroark while glaring at Lucario. Ash and Ho-oh chuckled, "It's good to see you guys still in one piece."

"Yeah, Flareon is unconscious after getting five Water Gun attack from different Tentacools, then Jolteon had gone rampage and promising to zap every single living Tentacool and Tentacruel he ever saw or crossed" Lucario explained to him. Ash chuckled, "Well, she's his mate after all; I'm not surprised if he's protective to his mate."

"_I see both of you are courting each other, am I right?_" Ho-oh asked them. Lucario and Zoroark looked each other and blushed. They quickly looked at either direction, avoiding eye contact. Ash and Ho-oh smiled, "You're lucky Lucario, Zoroark and Lucario species could breed an egg."

Hearing that, Zoroark and Lucario face getting redder. Lucario sworn it wouldn't turn back to the regular color. Ash and Ho-oh chuckled, "Don't worry; your 'secret' relationship is safe with me."

Ash turned to Ho-oh, "So uh … return to Poke Ball?" Ho-oh nodded. Ash pulled out his Poke Ball, "Alright … Ho-oh, return!"

"I'm going to return you two as well" Ash said to the couple, "Return!"

Ash walked to Jolteon and Flareon location, "Hey."

Ash noticed that Jolteon had been crying. Ash pats his head, "Don't worry Jolteon, she's going to be just fine."

"Fine?! They almost killed her!" Jolteon yelled at him, "If I can get there any faster …"

"You don't know Jolteon, the future and world is just full of surprises" Ash interrupted his speech, "You can't expect yourself running fast as lightning speed only to save your mate."

"But …" Jolteon stammered, "I promised to protect her … I failed the promise."

"You may broke the promise, but you haven't break your relationship with her" Ash simply replied. He pulled out the Sacred Ash from his backpack and pour it to Flareon. Few seconds later, Flareon begins glowing faint red, then she cough.

"Flareon!" Jolteon chirped. The light already left Flareon and the Sacred Ash had disappeared. Flareon groaned in pain and looked at Jolteon, "What happened?"

"You have been hit with Water Gun attack from five different directions at the same time" Ash explained to her, "You're unconscious for hours, so I used the Sacred Ash to wake you up."

"Ooh … I felt like getting shot with Ho-oh's Hyper Beam attack" Flareon groaned in pain. She flinched several times before standing up. Jolteon had helped her, "Thanks for healing me by the way."

"No problem, do you want to return inside the Poke Ball?" Ash asked them. Jolteon and Flareon looked each other, and then nodded.

"Okay then … Return" Ash returned them inside the Poke Ball.

* * *

**~{08:45 – 23 September 2001}~  
-[Unknown]-**

* * *

Days have passed. You see, for days Ash and his friends had helped the town people to recover their home. The Tentacool and Tentacruel habitat is planned to get complete isolation. Just in case, to prevent anyone destroying it.

The next thing that Ash discovered that using the air as MCPD energy is dangerous with the environment. He discovered this when he checked the air pressure in MCPD Jet Mode. The Jet absorb the Oxygen and emits Carbon Monoxide in immerse amount number. So Ash decided to use the Plasma Energy as the main energy source for his MCPD Jet Mode. He felt that he needs to expand the Plasma Energy storage by adding Capacitors inside the MCPD since he only can fly for twenty six hours. But it would destroy the whole meaning of MCPD, since the 'Cybernetic' word was taken from DNA and technology manipulation. So he decided to think for another way.

Other than that, his journey is quite interesting each day passed. He discovered that Plasma Energy is divided to two sections. The sections are Positive Ions and Negative Ions. Just like electricity, Plasma Energy is affected with strong electromagnetic field. He also discovered that Plasma also conduct energy, so he add another feature with his MCPD, he called it Electric Plasma Gun.

The Electric Plasma Gun looks like his Freeze Gun, except this one shots yellow electric orb that looked like Electro Ball attack. Also, Ash merges the Freeze Gun and Electric Plasma Gun so he could switch between them with ease.

Ash remembered the event back in Acapulco in Porta Vista. Moe finally reached his dream and bought a large cruise boat. Moe had sold his restaurant and decided to explore the ocean with his boat, but what made Ash confused is, how can he get more money if he doesn't work at all?

The Hutber Port incident is whole another story. After the incident, Nastina apologized and used her money to fix the city as her compensation. Her behavior also has changed. She's now living nice and respected by people around the town. She released and erased all 'blackmail' attempt or progress; she also apologized to her victim for her behavior.

They are now riding a ferry boat, heading to Saffron City, "Hey Brock."

"Yes Ash?" Brock faced to him. They had to share the same room since the ferry boat seems full of passengers. Ash replied without even facing at him, "Don't you think Misty and Wallace looks cute when together?"

"Wallace and Misty?" Brock replied with surprise tone.

"Yeah, Wallace and Misty, they've been couple for weeks now, don't you think we should help them?" Ash asked. Instead getting answer, he heard crying anime tears sound, "Brock?"

Ash turned and saw Brock crying anime tears, "Why would he so lucky that I didn't even have a girlfriend?"

"Brock" Ash sweat dropped, "you won't get a girlfriend if you keep flirting random girls out there, you have to behave."

"Then how do I get girls then?" Brock asked him. Ash smiled, "To get girl to love you, you have to know about your victim first."

"For example, you want to date Jasmine Joy" Ash spoke with matter-of-fact tone, "The first step to make her love you, is that you need to acquaintance with her first."

"You have to always there for her, protect her, care for her and behave for her. For few weeks, she'll fell in love to you and vice versa" Ash explained to him. Brock nodded in understanding. He wrote what Ash just said with his note, "Then?"

"The next step is dating, this is the step that I get from Luxray and Lucario" Ash explained to him, "In Pokémon term, dating means courting, both terms are divided to three levels. It was Basic, Advanced and Final."

"The Basic is when you start to praise her positive personality, for example, if she likes to draw, then you told her that her drawing is good … but it also depends with other people comments actually" Ash spoke to him.

Brock asked, "What if I don't like her drawing?"

"Then guide her, guide her to draw something that looks good for you. The next step is advanced step, you usually reached this step when you've been together with her for months. This step is where you give her special gifts that suit her personality and behavior. If she likes to draw, then you give her complete Drawing Set for her to draw" Ash explained to him, "Also, you could get her out for a date, you start your relationship with her by confessing that you have feeling to her … if you really do actually."

"But I want to have girlfriends now!" Brock yelled in desperate. Ash jumped to him and smacked his head, "I'm not finished!"

"The last step is Final step. This is where you asked her to marry her, usually it takes years to form this kind of relationship" Ash finished his explanation, "Do you understand now?"

Brock nodded, "Yes, so to get Jasmine Joy to date with me, I need to know her better, right?" Brock asked him. Ash nodded.

"And then, I learn about her personality and traits to get her the right gift, and then I could take her out, am I right?" Brock asked, starting to link the dots. Ash nodded again, "Yeah, but it'll take more time for you to be able to take her out."

"That's just perfect! I shall try your suggestion to Suzy Joy in Pewter City Pokémon Center later" Brock spoke with slight giggle, Ash sweat dropped at his attic, "Okay … just be careful Brock, not every girls would work with my tips."

Brock quickly ran outside the room with the note. Ash sweat dropped, "I hope he didn't really try my tips."

* * *

(1) - RQ-170 Sentinel  
(2) – Red Alert 3 Conscript Rifle

* * *

**ASH IS A FLIPPIN HACKER?!**

**Author: Yep! I love over-exaggerating things and twisting facts! There's going to be even more twist going around.**

**Lucario: The way those bodyguards used their weapons to get the recording is really unexpected ...**

**Author: Anyway, thanks for reading. I did NOT own Pokemon. If I did, Ash WILL age.**

**Mew: No, he won't age in the canon. He will in this fiction!**

**Author: Yes, he will. Anyway, thanks for reading, and good luck.**

**Mew: Have a nice day!**

**Lucario: You too.**

**Mew: NOT YOU! The readers!**

**Lucario: Oh ...**


	8. Chapter 7: The Haunted Maiden's Peak

**Hello again my friend! Welcome to the Pokemon: The Sacred Fire!**

**Mew: Hello again! Once again, it's just two of us here.**

**Author: Yeah! Anyway, we're going to answer several reviews in this fiction.**

**Mew: Yup! The first review is from a guest named 'Mission Beach' she said: "When did ash get a joltion and a flareion and a bublasuar? I'm lost somewhere..."**

**Author: If you read the long-boring and yet, shortened canon filler chapter, you'll know where he got it.**

**Mew: I recall it was from the Hidden Village.**

**Author: Yeah, right. Anyway, the next one.**

**Mew: The next review is from 'thor94' he said: "really interesting chapter.  
a bit darker with those death.  
and ash finally rebuilt his bio-watch"**

**Author: Thank you. Don't worry about those deaths, since those people deserves it. Speaking of bio-watch, Ash also will have psychical weapons like revolvers and pistols.**

**Mew: Currently, Ash won't have any weapons. So for now, he's all 'innocent' and clean.**

**Author: Haha, remember that the 'innocent' word has a quotation mark.**

**Mew: Whatever. Anyway, the next review is from 'Adjuster' he said: "WTF did i just read did i read a pokemon fanfiction or some leaked scenes to a 007 movie yes it was that awesome"**

**Author: First of all, thank you. For the second one, no, it's not a leaked 007 Movie. But I have a plan to introduce Walther PPK with suppressor in this fanfiction.**

**Mew: Yeah. Villainous Organizations won't need Pokemon for a dead serious mission and job.  
**

**Author: Yeah ... Alright, the next one.**

**Mew: ... no more reviews that got my interest. I think that's all reviews for the day.**

**Author: Okay then. I don't own Pokemon, if I do own Pokemon, I won't make Ash as a rash, naive, dumb and dense kid in the Anime.  
**

**Mew: And I always agreed with that.**

**Author: And for now, enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Haunted Maiden's Peak**

* * *

**~{17:10 – 23 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

When our group finally docked to the road, they looked around and see the beautiful sight of the snowy afternoon. The group consist Ash, Lucario, Zoroark/Lucario, Brock, Misty and Wallace. Suddenly, Brock hung his head in shame, "What's wrong Brock?"

"Buu-huu … The summer season is over …" Brock moaned. Ash and the others gave him confused look.

Misty looked at him with surprised look on her face, "What do you mean?"

Brock sniffed and replied, "I won't get to see the beautiful girls in bathing suit until next season … buuhuu- OW!"

"That's for being perverted!" Misty had smacked him. Wallace and Ash chuckled at the sight.

Meanwhile, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario sensed something, "Hmm … I have a bad feeling about this place."

Ash and Wallace turned to them, "What kind of feeling?"

"No, it's just the aura around this place … this place really haunted from what I sense …" Lucario said. Ash, Wallace and Zoroark/Lucario paled, "You mean …"

"Yes, a ghost" says Lucario. Zoroark/Lucario clutched her arms around Lucario tighter. Suddenly, they heard a stomping sound from their back.

"Huh?" Ash noticed and looked back, it was just running tourists. But the most surprising thing that Brock had been run over by the tourists! Misty said, "Serves you right!"

Brock got up from his painful experience and looked at the distant cliff. He said, "Hey, where's that girl?"

"Girl?" they spoke in unison. Brock nodded, "Yes, I just saw her there."

"Maybe that's just your imagination Brock" Wallace said. However, Lucario shake his head, "No, it might be an illusion. Ghost-type Pokémon is known to use illusion to prank people."

"You have to be careful with that" they heard a voice from behind. They turned around and saw an old lady approaching them, "This Peak is known to have many legends about the death of the soldiers."

"Thousands years ago, there once a woman who is waiting for her husband to return during the war, she keep waiting and waiting even when the war already declared over. The people around the village tried to assure her that her husband is dead, but she didn't listen. For years passed through, she slowly turned into stone" the old lady looked at the woman stone at the cliff, "The legend is proven to be true because the stone is right over there."

"So this place is haunted?" Misty shuttered. The old lady nodded, "Yes, this place is haunted. The most recent ghost activity is the missing person. For several months, there is news about missing person that seems kidnapped at night time, and found inside a shrine at the main hall building the next morning."

"Interesting story, may I know your name?" Wallace politely asked. The old lady smiled and nodded, "My name is Leah, and I'm the Village Mediator here."

"Nice to meet you Leah, my name is Ash Ketchum" Ash introduced himself.

"My name is Misty, nice to meet you" Misty introduced herself with a giggle.

"It's a pleasure to know you, my name is Wallace" Wallace introduced himself.

"The name's Brock and thank you for the information" Brock introduced himself and thanked her. The old lady, that now known as Leah, nodded, "Well then, we're having Summer Ending Festival here, so enjoy yourself."

They thanked Leah for giving them the information and accept the warning. Then, they begin wandering around the festival to enjoy it. Misty has to keep Brock slight pervert attitude at bay so they wouldn't get embarrassed with his pervert attitude. She sometimes noticed that Wallace always giving her strange looks that seems pleasant. It's not like she's disturbed with the smile, instead, she seems comfortable with it.

Ash noticed that his friends except Brock already being couple with each other, which is something that Ash jealous about. Suddenly, he thought about Ho-oh. She really beautiful in some ways, her actions, behavior, body and ability, Ash starts to get his line straight that, he has a crush on her.

"Sigh … what am I thinking?" Ash muttered. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thought about being couple with Ho-oh. Pokephilia is going to be legalized in few months, so he needs to keep his emotions at bay, for now.

* * *

**~{18:46 – 23 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak - Restaurant]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"I love this food!" Ash said while furiously eating Tauros-Steak-on-a-stick. On his side is Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario, they are eating the food as well.

Since the festival crew recommend them to use the traditional clothes. Ash decided to use his aura guardian uniform that he usually used in Pokémon Contest, except he didn't wear the hat. Brock used the old Kanto Army uniform while Wallace used his old, black long coat. Misty is wearing pink kimono suit, Lucario wears a black hooded jacket while Zoroark/Lucario using a blue kimono.

Brock, Misty and Wallace saw them eating, "Really? You still can't suppress your appetite Ash" says Brock with sight sweat drop.

"I dunt cure" Ash said while his mouth still stuffed up. Few minutes later, they finally finished eating. The waiter gave them the bill.

"Let's see … one thousand and twenty four Poke Dollars" Ash pulled out the money from his pocket and gave it to the waiter. The waiter thanked them and went off to the cashier.

Ash, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario turned to their friends, "Alright, everyone finished?"

"We're done eating a while ago Ash" Brock answered his question.

"Let's go then, I want to see more about this place" Ash said. He stood from his chair and begins walking outside to enjoy the festival, with his friends following behind.

* * *

**~{19:22 – 23 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

While enjoying the festival, they met a beautiful woman with long black hair, cute face, purple eyes, blue T-shirt, black jeans and purple sneakers. Brock immediately went to pervert mode, "You are my be- OW!"

"Not today you pervert" said Misty as she hit Brock's head. Ash came to her, "Is there any problem ma'am?"

"I'm here to warn you about the beautiful and young lady that will lead you to a cruel fate in this Peak, beware with the ghost of the Maiden's Peak" says the girl dramatically while pointing to Ash, Brock and Wallace. Ash, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario sensed something was off with her.

"What do you mean miss?" Ash asked her. The girl gave them a creepy smile that made the group except Ash a bit unnerved, "What I mean is, I am here to warn you about the ghost of Maiden's Peak, the ghost will haunt young and pervert people forever! If you do not move to another place."

Misty sneered, "It's not like I believe in ghost, but you're just being so dramatic."

The girl frowned, "Wow, why are you being such a scrawny blabbermouth?"

Misty gasped and stomp his feet in anger. She grabbed Ash, Brock, Wallace, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario, "Let's go now; I don't want to stay at this place for too long!"

"But Misty!" Lucario moaned. It was hurt when someone actually yanked your ears and pulled you off from something.

* * *

**~{10:29 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

While walking around the peak, they saw some crowds of trainers and people gathered around a house. Ash spoke, "What's that?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out" says Wallace. The group approached the crowds and tried to get in front of it, "Excuse me, excuse me, coming through …"

Reaching there, they see a painting of a woman standing on a cliff. There are two figures near the painting; the first one is a man wearing a business suit while the other one is Nurse Joy. This Nurse Joy is wearing a formal Pokémon League uniform.

"Are they going to open a gym here?" Wallace suddenly asked. Brock, Misty and Ash looked at Wallace in surprise.

Before they could reply, their gaze was interrupted when the man spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Raymond, I am the mayor of Maiden's Peak. We are here to represent this painting" the mayor gestured to the painting, many people stared and gasped upon seeing it, "This painting are made thousand years ago and worth more than billions of dollars."

The crowds gasped again after hearing the value of the painting. Ash looked around and noticed that the Team Rocket trio are here as well, "I wonder …"

"To celebrate this painting, we would like to open the Pokémon Contest match in this town, the winner will get a ribbon called Maiden Ribbon" says the mayor. Then he faced to Nurse Joy.

The Nurse Joy pulled out a ribbon that looked like a flat Ghastly, "This is the Maiden Ribbon, you will get this ribbon once you win the Pokémon Contest that is held in this place" Nurse Joy explained, "This is the first time Pokémon Contest is held in this place, so the competition place will held on the open field."

The crowds muttered in surprise, they didn't expect the town mayor to actually held Pokémon Contest at this town. Sure they heard about some rumors and plans, but they didn't expect it would come so fast, "The contest will start tonight and the registration is in the Pokémon Center, we expect the spectacular action from the Coordinators."

"Alright, that's all we want to tell, good luck" says the Mayor. With that, Mayor Raymond and Nurse Joy bowed to them and left the place. The crowds start to leave the place. Wallace turned to Ash, "So, are you going to join the Contest?"

"Well yeah … I need three more ribbons to enter Kanto Grand Fest-" Ash stopped in mid-sentence. He slowly formed a huge grin on his face, "I have an idea."

Ash turned to Zoroark/Lucario, "Zoroark, how fast you can run?" Ash asked her. Zoroark/Lucario gave a confused look before reply, "I almost can rival Wallace's Milotic, why?"

Ash frowned, "That fast?" Wallace's Milotic is known to have incredible running and swimming speed.

"Yeah, why do you ask me that anyway? Don't you know how fast I am?" Zoroark/Lucario asked him. Ash smirked, "Just checking, I have an idea for our 'spectacular' show in this event today."

"What is it?" Misty asked, wanting to know Ash's strategy for Pokémon Coordinating that day. Ash shake his head, "Nope! You'll see later in the Grand Festival."

They walked to the Pokémon Center to register for the tournament. Ash has an epic idea with the Contest Battle. He knew he'll go far through the Pokémon Contest and Pokémon Battle. Meanwhile, Brock and James from Team Rocket felt some déjà vu feeling to the panting.

* * *

**~{18:00 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Field]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"… and Ash Ketchum wins the battle! He's now moved to the final battle!" says the referee. For hours, Ash and Zoroark had trained with better strategy. He thought about something new, something fresh, something that almost impossible to happen. Then, Ash thought about one thing, something that will blow their mind.

Ash and Zoroark came to the defeated Pidgeot and its trainer, "Hey that was a good battle."

His opponent looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, thanks …" They shake their hands, then head back to the resting house.

* * *

**~{18:34 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Resting House]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash is now waiting for Zoroark to get recovered by Nurse Joy. He's now reading a book called 'The Origin of Species', "Hey Ash."

Ash gazed around to see who just said that. He noticed that Zoroark already recovered, "Hey Zoroark, are you ready for our last battle?"

Zoroark nodded, "Yes, let's show them how REAL Pokémon beauty battling this day."

Ash smirked, "Then let's do it."

* * *

**~{18:35 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Field]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Meanwhile, two commentators are talking about the recent battle, "Man, I'm so excited after our latest show."

"Yes Jonathan, it seems that Ash Ketchum the Sacred Fire has many strategy in his sleeves. This is truly amazing since couple years ago" says the second commentator.

Commentator Jonathan nodded, "The first Contest Battle is between Ash Ketchum and Serene Florida from Cerulean City. Ash defeated her Seadra with a Zoroark, that only native in Unova region."

"That's right, this boy defeated her by multiple move combination. He used the Hyper Dark Pulse move combination! The Hyper Beam attack are inside the Dark Pulse!" Commentator Jonathan explained the fight with excitement. The second commentator chuckled.

"Yes indeed, the next battle that just finished is quite astonishing! Zoroark are known as the Illusion Pokémon because it used its illusion ability to trick its opponent. However, the combination move that we never seen before, the 'Omni Night Slash 5' looks totally amazing even without using its illusion ability!" says the second commentator.

"Indeed Blaire … and looks like the battle had started once again" says Commentator Jonathan. Back in the field, Ash appeared with Zoroark on his side, walking to the trainer box. His opponent also appeared and walked to the trainer box. The referee yelled, "This is Coordinator Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Jane Terra from Viridian City. Both Coordinators started with one hundred points. Coordinators, ready your Pokémon."

"Let's do this Zoroark" Ash pointed. Zoroark jumped to the battlefield.

"Rapidash, Red Carpet!" Coordinator Jane released her Rapidash. The referee raised his hand, "Begin!"

"Rapidash, start with Agility!" Jane ordered. Rapidash ran to Zoroark with blur.

"Zoroark, be ready" Ash calmly ordered. Zoroark nodded and braced herself.

"Now Rapidash, use Double Team and Body Slam!" Jane ordered. Rapidash suddenly reappeared again and copied itself, then it circling around Zoroark, "Now!"

"Zoroark, Foul Play 45 degree!" Ash ordered. Zoroark kicked Rapidash to the sky. Jane we're surprised, how does this guy know the real one?

"Zoroark, Omni Night Slash 5" Ash ordered with a smirk. Zoroark jumped to Rapidash with amazing speed. Then, he continues to hit Rapidash with night slash, crossing style. Then he done it again and again, each with different direction. After that, Zoroark jumped back to her position, leaving the falling Rapidash.

"Rapidash!" Jane called out. Rapidash fell from the air to the ground. Much to Ash and Zoroark surprise, it slowly got up from the ground, ready for battle, "Rapidash, are you okay?"

"Rap!" Rapidash nodded. It was struggling to stand its ground, Jane ordered, "Fire Blast!"

"Agility and Aerial Ace" Ash ordered. Rapidash shot the powerful flame towards Zoroark, just before it harmed her, Zoroark disappeared. Jane growled, "Careful Rapidash."

"Zoroark, back and Sword Dance" Ash ordered. Zoroark reappeared again on her regular position as she spins herself, raising her attack points. Jane ordered, "Now, use Hyper Beam!"

"Shadow Ball" Ash ordered. Zoroark stopped spinning and shot the powerful dark ball to the incoming Hyper Beam. It cancels the attack, "Zoroark, Sword Dance!"

Zoroark begins spinning again, Jane flinched, "Rapidash, don't let it finish this one, use Take Down!"

Rapidash ran to the spinning Zoroark, "Zoroark, Foul Play and Legend Nightmare."

"Legend Nightmare?" Jane questioned. However, her questioned look replaced with horror one. Zoroark kicked Rapidash and sending it flying to its position, while Zoroark suddenly enveloped with dark aura. Then, Zoroark shot the powerful Dark Pulse Attack, but this one starts to form into something. Then, much to everyone shock and horror, it formed into Giratina's silhouette. Ash and Zoroark smirked, "Behold! The Legend Nightmare!"

Many people gasped and socked at the sight. Ash looked at Zoroark, "Zoroark, do it" Ash ordered. The 'Giratina' ran to Rapidash with incredible speed, Jane yelled, "Rapidash! You have to-"

Too late, Rapidash already hit with 'Giratina' that Zoroark had made. It made the huge explosion and dark smoke. Everyone covered their face when it happens. The commentators we're shocked with this, "Looks like Ash and his Zoroark really full of surprises!"

"Yes Jonathan, it seems that Jane and her Rapidash didn't stand a chance against him, now let us see the survivor of this massacre" says Commentator Blaire. Few minutes later, the smoke starts to clear out, then it revealed the Rapidash, bruised and collapsed on a crater with its eyes swirling. Rapidash has fainted.

The referee noticed this and yelled, "Rapidash is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Everyone cheered out loud with this. Ash looked at the point course and finds Jane points is zero while his are eighty four. Zoroark is proud of herself, she could prove herself that she could do Pokémon Coordinating as well.

"Good job Zoroark!" Ash smiled to her. Zoroark nodded at him and looked at the crowds. She saw her 'future' mate, Lucario, staring at her with small blush on his face. Ash poked her shoulder to snap her from her thought, "Let's go."

Ash and Zoroark begin walking to the Resting Room. Unbeknownst to them, there are certain ghost that saw their action, and by the looks if it, it was interested with the duo.

* * *

**~{20:20 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Outside Resting Room]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Going inside the place, Ash saw blue blur coming after Zoroark. It quickly hugged Zoroark, "Good job Zo!"

Zoroark we're surprised with this. She saw it was Lucario that is hugging her, "It was nothing Lucario, Ash is the one who teach me that."

"I teach you that for you-know-who and this contest" Ash giggled. Zoroark blushed at his statement, which noticed by Lucario, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Zoroark quickly replied. Ash snickered, "Well then, we have thirty minutes until the closing ceremony, have fun!" Ash said with cherry tone. Suddenly, his belly begins crumbling, "Uh, I'm going to eat something now, bye now."

With that, Ash left to the restaurant. Leaving Zoroark and Lucario together in the same place, "What does he mean with you-know-who?"

Zoroark blushed, "It's just nothing, really" Lucario know she was lying. Lucario grabbed her and put her on the bench, "Zoroark, tell me."

Zoroark sighed deeply, "Do you know why Ash teach me that Omni Night Slash technique?"

"No, but it was awesome from what I see" Lucario praised her. Zoroark face starts to getting red, "Umm … well you see … Ash taught it specifically for me to … you know … make you proud of me."

Lucario heard her statement. He blushed, "Oh …"

Lucario and Zoroark shook their head, trying to snap from their couple trance, "You know that was awesome, right?"

"Yeah, I'm proud Ash taught me how to do that" says Zoroark. Lucario chuckled, "I'm going to ask M-Ash to teach me that too."

There was a silent for the moment. Zoroark is staring at Lucario. Zoroark saw the brave side of Zoroark. She thought how handsome and powerful her Lucario is, '_Wait, my Lucario?!_'

Lucario also thought the same thing. He stared at Zoroark's blue crystal eyes that could made him collapsed with her beauty. He also thought about how beautiful his Zoroark is, '_My Zoroark?!_'

Zoroark and Lucario blushed that moment. Their staring contest is interrupted when they heard a yell, "Oh look, what do we find here? We have our winner in this place, staring at her crush."

Zoroark and Lucario quickly looked at the source. They found Luxray standing near the entrance. Zoroark stood quickly and spoke, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm just checking, it seems you two are doing great" says Luxray with devious giggle, "Oh, I'm so going to tell Ash about this."

"Don't you dare …" Lucario threatened. However, Luxray shook his head, "Ah-ah-ah, too late, AHAHAAHA!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Lucario yelled. He fire an Aura Sphere attack to the running Luxray, which he countered with Thunder Bolt, "Na-nanana-na! You missed!"

"Luxray, I dare you not to tell Ash about this!" Zoroark threatened. Luxray snickered, "Come on, it's not like Ash doesn't know about this all along."

"Wait, he knew about this?!" Lucario said in disbelief. Luxray nodded, "Yeah, you're trying to hide the 'secret' that Ash already know about. Don't you realized his behavior to help you together?"

"But still, I dare you to tell him about this" Zoroark keep threatening him. Luxray smirked, "Oh really? Don't worry, I'll tell him."

Lucario threw an Aura Sphere attack to him, again. Luxray jumped out from the attack, however, Zoroark suddenly appeared in front of Luxray and kicked him to the sky. Zoroark jumped to Luxray and cross-attack him. She used 'Omni Night Slash 5' combination attack to Luxray. After it was done, Zoroark spoke, "Serve you right!"

For the finishing attack, Lucario threw an Aura Sphere to the flying Luxray, blasting him off, "LOOKS LIKE LUXRAY BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY FOR ONCE!"

Zoroark and Lucario high-fived, "Yeah, we did it."

"Yeah …" says Zoroark. They held their hands together and begin walking to the Resting Room.

* * *

**~{20:55 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Pokémon Center]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash had his belly fed and heading to the Resting Room, suddenly he saw something on the sky, "Huh?"

He took more notice to the figure, then he heard it was yelling, "aaaaAAAAAAAAH!"

"Waah!" Ash yelled. He tried to catch it and he did. Luxray had crashed to Ash.

Luxray groaned in pain before muttering, "Now I know how it felt to get blasted off to the sky."

* * *

**~{21:01 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Field]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Here we can see Ash standing at the stage with Mr Contesta on his side. Mr Contesta is holding a ribbon, "I hereby to give the winner of Maiden's Contest, the Maiden Ribbon!"

Mr Contesta gave him the Ribbon. Ash did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Maiden Ribbon!"

He put the ribbon in his ribbon box, "Also you get one thousand Poke Dollars transferred to your PokeBank. You can check it in the nearby Pokémon Center."

"Now let us give praise the winner of this competition!" says Mr Contesta. Everyone once again, cheered out loud for the winner of the Maiden Ribbon. Ash gazed to the crowds. He was live in the television, again. He saw Wallace and Misty clapping their hands. He looked around and didn't find Brock anywhere that time.

"Thank you!" Ash thanked them. After the cheer died down, Ash shake Mr Contesta hands. After that, he begin walking to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**~{Unknown – Unknown}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Pokémon Center – Ash's Room]-  
(Dawn)**

* * *

Ash suddenly snapped his eyes open. He quickly stood and looked around furiously. He remembered last night, he won Contest Battle, going to Pokemon Center and went asleep. His Lucario and Zoroark is outside the Poke Ball. Ash checked his right wrist to see if his MCRD still there, it was there. Ash checked his belt, only to find that his Pokemon are not with him. He looked around and noticed that Lucario and Zoroark is not here too.

"Hmm …" Ash hummed in concern. He slowly open the room and walk through the hall.

* * *

**~{Unknown – Unknown}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Pokémon Center – Hall]-  
(Dawn)**

* * *

The hall we're silent. Ash sworn he heard silent whispers around the hall. For safety, he activated the Energy Shield around his body with his MCRD, just in case. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from behind. Ash formed the Plasma Gun on his hand and aimed behind him. He aim his gun around, only to find it was nothing.

Shrugging, he continued to walk down through the hall. He keep his weapon on his arm since he felt something definitely wrong there. He thought he was dreaming, but if he was, why it felt so real? Ash also feeling the hall is getting nowhere, like it was the endless hall.

Suddenly, the hall light starts to shutting down, starting from the edge. Slowly but surely, the hall reach Ash's position. Ash is confused at the moment, after the darkness enveloped him, Ash turned on the flashlight on his Plasma Gun.

Reluctantly walking through the darkness, he heard whispering voice. It heard like a girl, singing happily, but sadistic. He felt it was really scary since it's like tearing him apart. Then, he saw some scratches on the wall, it looks like a Usaring scratches, but deeper and scarier. Ash shook his head as he clutch the Plasma Gun on his hand. He aimed to his front, ready for everything that would pop out in front of him.

Ash heard the sound became real and real. The sadistic singing voice that he heard became so real. He shouted, "Who's there?!"

However, no answer. He keep walking through the darkness. He noticed that the scratches starts to get more and more as he passed through. Then, he found the last one, blood.

Ash found a blood, still fresh on the floor. It looks like someone or something dragged a badly injured Pokémon or human through that hall. Ash gulped, he slowly walk to the darkness once again. However, he stopped when the sadistic singing voice stopped. He felt someone or something is behind him, he slowly turned around and see … a large room with red blood light. There, stood a figure with large, black coat with a large and long sickle on its hand. Ash demanded, "Who are you?!"

"Me?" says the figure with cheery and yet, scary tone, "I'm just part of your life."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. He was ready to shot that figure down.

"Don't you remember what happened? When you see your parents for the last time?" The figure slowly came to Ash. He spoke, "Stop!"

The figure stopped, "Why? Oh! I almost forgot! You don't understand Aura Latin Language" the figure laughed hysterically, Ash flinched, "What are you?"

"The right question is 'why I called you here?'" the figure corrected, "I am your evil side, you see … billions years ago, the world is inhabited with Pokémon and Renegade."

"Renegade and Human is almost the same, except Renegade have a tail and triangle ears in our Unleashed Form" the figure explained. Ash asked, "You really the part of me?"

"Yes!" the figure exclaimed, "I'm your evil part, have you noticed that you have many different personality, and one of it is being sadistic?"

Ash thought for a second, and realized the moment he fight against the Squirtle Squad, "So … it was-"

"It was you that used your power, I'm just tutoring it. I'm just a projection of your heart that your mother gifted you" says the figure, "My name is Demon, nice to meet you."

Ash spoke, "Demon?"

"It means devil or pure evil, someone who made endless nightmare became real" Demon explained with demonic and sadistic tone. Ash flinched, he clutched his Plasma Gun, "You're the one who sings that voice."

"Yep! I'm happy when you killed someone" says Demon with sadistic grin, "However, like Tao Duo, everything have balance too."

"Tao Duo?" Ash repeated. Demon chuckled, "Tao Duo is term for the Ying and Yang. It represents balance. You have balanced yourself with your power of Light and Darkness."

"So … I have a light side too?" Ash repeated. Demon face palmed, "Of course you do, but he'll appear someday, since he was recently awoken from your heart."

"Anyway, I'm just the projection of your heart that your mother gifted to you, she told me to keep you save" Demon said, then she chuckled evilly, "By the mean safe, means everyone have to die."

"No, you will not harm them" Ash yelled. Demon sighed and came closer to him, "You don't get it, do you?"

"I can't control you, only you can control yourself. I just ordered to train you with your power of darkness. Without me, your dark power should go haywire" Demon explained to him, "I surpassed and locked some of your power with 'Darkness' category like 'Rage' and 'Undead' so you don't abuse the power you have."

Ash eyes widened, "So … who are my parents?"

Demon smirked deviously, "Your parents is the Chosen Duo. Your father represents light and your mother represents darkness."

"Chosen Duo is chosen specifically to keep the world peace against evil doers, even its hard; they always put it through. However, they did something impossible, they loved each other and married, then … you know the rest" Demon chuckled sheepishly. Ash sweat dropped, "So … I'm the Chosen One?"

"Yes. Anyway, your parents also gifted you with Renegade Unleashed Power without getting that tail and triangle ears, do you want to take it?" Demon asked with sadistic tone. Ash flinched again, "Depends, if I want to control and use my power for bad thing, then I don't."

"Aww, don't be like that!" Demon pouted, "Killing is fun! Especially when you're creative with that, like, collecting their eye-balls for a souvenir or made someone eat their h-"

"I get it Demon!" Ash yelled, "You are my darkest side, I want y-"

"Actually, I'm just the projection of your heart, the dark side of you heart for specific" Demon explained with matter-of-fact tone, "Your mother created me to specifically teach you how to control your aura of darkness. I had prepared everything few days ago for you to train in this 'Sub-conscious-dimension' so I could talk to you freely."

Before Ash could reply, she continued, "Angel isn't going to disturb us while training here."

"Who's Angel?" Ash asked. Demon rolled her eyes, "He's your Light part, and your father also sent him to teach you. Like me, he also surpass and locked your power so you won't abuse it."

"Anyway, let's get started. Training Chapter One: Trituration" Demon said. Then suddenly Ash enveloped with darkness, and once again, he lost his consciousness.

* * *

**~{Unknown – Unknown}~  
-[Field]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he's someone inside the forest and it's already dark there. He slowly stood from the ground and looked around. He formed the Plasma Gun again on his hand and turned the flashlight to see his surroundings. Suddenly, he heard a voice, "_Heya! Demon here! Now first lesson._"

Suddenly, someone appeared. Ash aimed at it and found someone sitting on the couch. Ash saw his uniform and found out it was Team Rocket grunt, "_Now I want you to interrogate this guy. Do whatever it takes to get the information._"

Ash slowly walked to the guy. He spoke, "Hey."

The grunt glared at him, "Heh, what do you want?"

Ash is hesitated. However, he heard Demon said, "_Force it. Force it to talk about Legendary Pokémon cloning._"

"Legendary Pokémon cloning?" Ash slowly muttered. He heard a face palm voice inside his head, "_Don't say that out loud dammit, it's just some random ideas that came up in my head. Now, make him talk about Legendary Pokémon cloning._"

Ash slowly nodded, he hosteled his weapon and said, "Can you tell me about Legendary Pokémon cloning?"

The grunt eyed him suspiciously, "Why would I give you that?"

Ash frowned, "I'm going to shoot you if you don't."

The grunt laughed at him, "Hah! Don't make me laugh, if you killed me, you won't get anything."

Suddenly, a table appeared. On the table there are three object. Ash identified these as Knife, Chainsaw and Pistol, "_Use this to break the information out of him._"

Ash is hesitated, "But I can't kill him."

"_Use your power of darkness to surpass your Light side for short amount of time, it only happens when you concentrate your darkness power some more_" says Demon. Ash nodded, he closed his eyes for the moment. Then, he found something, it was something dark, something evil inside his heart. He grab the feeling and heard the same sadistic voice like before. Instead of fearing it, he felt comfortable with it. Ash opened his eyes and formed an evil smirk, "Now, I want you to tell me the information."

"No" said the grunt stubbornly. Ash slowly took the knife from the table, "Say it or I do it."

The grunt eyed the knife on his hands and reluctantly said, "No, you're not getting information from me."

Ash suddenly shot the knife to the grunt's left eye. He jerked the knife as the grunt yelled hysterically in pain. Then, he pulled out the knife and stabbed the grunt's body couple of times with sadistic grin. He felt satisfied with his deed, however, his action we're stopped when he heard a yell, "_Stop!_"

Ash abruptly pulled out the knife, "_I told you to interrogate him, not ACTUALLY killed him. Now he's dead!_"

Ash looked at the grunt. It was indeed dead. Demon sighed, "_Let's start this over._"

Suddenly, everything restarted to the beginning. Ash is standing near the table with three objects on it. The grunts on a chair, tied up and alive, "_Alright, remember to also use your light power to surpass your dark power so you wouldn't overwhelmed with the satisfying feeling over your body._"

"_Now let's get started!_" says Demon. Ash said to the grunts, "I want you to tell me about Legendary Pokémon cloning."

"Why would I tell you?" says the grunt. Ash picked up the knife, "Say it or I'll make you."

"Make me" says the grunt. Ash grabbed the same darkness power, however, this time, he have control over it. Ash shot the knife to the grunt's eye, then pulled it out, "AAH!"

"Now, do you want to tell me?" Ash said with maniac smirk and cold tone. The grunts flinched with this, "No! I won't tell you!"

"Oh you will …" Ash said. He continued to stab the grunt's other eye. The grunt yelled in pain again as he lost his second eye, "Y-you evil!"

Ash froze when he heard the word 'evil'. However, Demon said, "_Don't let your power of Light overwhelm your darkness. Combining them in small amount sure isn't dangerous, but they could bring some disaster with your feeling. Anyway, moving on._"

Ash hysterically laughed to the sky. He drop the bloody knife and slowly took the gun. Ash noticed it was Makarov pistol. He pulled the safety and aimed at the grunt's head, "Tell me."

"No, I won't tell!" the grunt yelled. Even without his eyes working, he could felt that he aimed a gun to his head. Ash moved the gun to his shoulder and shot him, making him even more painful, "AAH!"

"Tell me or you'll suffer more than this" Ash harshly said. The grunt said, "No! I won't tell you anything! My boss would kill me if I do!"

"I would kill you if you don't tell me that" Ash said. The grunt shook his head, "Kill me, I better not give you the information for my loyalty."

"_Loyalty is the wall between you and the information, you must break his sanity first_" says Demon. Ash moved his gun to his other shoulder and shot him, "AAAH!"

"Tell me, now" Ash said with cold tone that Entei would feared about. The grunt yelled in pain, "N-N-No! I won't tell!"

"Wrong answer" Ash said with maniac grin. He moved the pistol to his leg and shot him, "Argh!"

"Tell me, or you will suffer more than this" Ash said. The grunt reluctantly shook his head, "If you want to kill me, just kill me!"

"I won't kill you, not before I got the information out from your head" Ash said. He moved his gun to the other leg, and shot him, "Argh! Have mercy!"

"Tell me the information, then I'll stop" Ash said coldly. The grunt stubbornly shook his head, "I won't fail you, my boss!"

Ash dropped the gun to the ground and took the chainsaw, "_Wow, you really go that far … nice …_"

Ash started the chainsaw, "Will you talk?"

The grunt still said, "N-N-No."

"Wrong answer again" Ash laughed hysterically as he cut the grunt's left arm with his chainsaw. After he was finished, he saw blood pouring from the wound he just made to the ground. He spoke, "Tell me."

"Just kill me already!" the grunt yelled. He felt the immerse amount of pain that Ash put on him, "Kill me!"

"Not without the information!" Ash laughed again as he cut the grunt's other arm. Now, the grunt already lost his two arms, "_Ash! Stop!_"

Ash stopped, "_You're starting to lose yourself! You did well on controlling your darkness power so far, but you put him on critical condition. You need to think about your creativity. Think how to make the grunt actually talk about it._"

"But how? He won't talk about it" Ash said out loud, "Besides, this one looks about to crack anyway."

The grunt lowered his head, "H-Help M-me …"

Ash darkly gazed to him, "Tell me the information, then I'll help you" He saw the grunts nodded, the smiled.

"The Legendary Pokémon Cloning is … a secret project that called Bla Bla Bla … that's all I know" the grunt said. Ash frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Ash, remember it's only my fiction and I couldn't think details about that since I don't know anything about cloning legendary Pokémon. So I put 'Bla Bla Bla' words instead_" Demon explained before adding, "_Now have fun with him_."

Ash grinned. He rang the chainsaw and continued to cut the grunt's head, killing it. After that, he turned the chainsaw down and gazed to the grunt's dead head, "Heh, pathetic."

"_First test is done! I'm going to train you again next week. Tomorrow, Angel will teach you how to use your Light power. For now … wake up!_" After Demon yelled. Ash suddenly heard a loud yell, then darkness.

* * *

**~{10:32 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Pokémon Center]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"ASH! WAKE UP!" Ash jolted up from his bed. He looked around and found Lucario and Zoroark giving him a stern look, "It's 10AM; you missed the meditating time."

"Sorry, I guess I overslept" Ash said. He looked at this belt and saw his Poke Balls are still there. He spoke, "Well, what now?"

"Brock and Wallace is missing since last night, we suspect something bad happened" says Lucario in concern, "I tried to track their aura signature, but still couldn't find them anywhere!"

"That's strange" Ash muttered. He stood from the bed and gazed around. He still wear his black shirt and red shorts, "I'm going to wash my body and get some dinner, you guys go ahead and wait outside."

They nodded and walked out from the room. Ash quickly ran to the bathroom to wash himself while thinking, what could possibly happened to Brock and Wallace?

* * *

**~{13:31 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"Brock? Wallace? Where are you?" Ash yelled around the place. Misty is on his side. She's more intrigued with their disappearance, especially when Wallace disappeared. Misty yelled, "Wallace?! If you can hear me, answer me!"

Then suddenly, they saw someone. Lucario said, "Isn't that Jessie and Meowth?!"

"Twerps?!" Jessie and Meowth said in unison. Misty asked, "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Luxray came out of its Poke ball, "Let me at 'em! Let me fry that cat!"

"Nah!" Meowth quickly hide behind Jessie. However, this was proven late when Luxray shock Meowth with Thunder Bolt, frying him. Ash sighed, he recalled Luxray back inside the Poke ball and asked, "Where's James?"

"We don't answer question without the motto first!" said Jessie. She starts her motto all alone, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" says Jessie again. Ash, Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario thought that Jessie had lost her sanity.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To … all … within … nation …" a voice suddenly heard. Jessie stopped the motto. They looked at the nearby shine, wondering what it would be. Suddenly, it bragged open and three figures came out. This was Brock, Wallace and James.

"Guys!" Misty yelled. They approached the shrine with concern. Ash and Lucario are interested with the material that the shine is built, "I wonder what blocked us from sensing their aura signature."

"I wonder too" says Lucario, "This material … I never seen this material before, by the looks of it, it could block any aura sensing ability."

Ash looked at the confused Brock, Wallace and James. Ash released Luxray and ordered, "Luxray, I want you to use Thundershock to them, don't do it too hard."

"You got it" Luxray mildly stated. He shock the confused trio with Thundershock, snapping them from their confused trait, "What happened? What are we doing here?"

"They have been hypnotized and cursed by the Ghost of the Maiden" Ash, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario turned around. They saw the very same woman that approached them yesterday, "I already warned you about them."

"This isn't ghost doing, this material prevents any Aura Sensing ability to go through this wall" Ash pointed. Then, he eyed the girl suspiciously, "It's you, isn't it?"

"I didn't do anything, I'm just giving you the warning of the maiden's Ghost!" the girl walked inside the shrine, "Follow me."

* * *

**~{14:01 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Inside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

They gathered inside the shine, the girl spoke, "For years, every single young man that passed this shrine will be cursed with the Thousand Years of Maiden Curse!"

Ash and Lucario checked Wallace and Brock's aura, they found nothing different between them, "I didn't sense any curse inside his aura."

"Me neither, but I'm curious about this wall" Ash continued. He saw the girl giving him a shocked face. However, she quickly recovered from her shock, "Well, it is her way to put any young man to her curse. You will be haunted by the Ghost of Maiden for thousands of years!"

"What?! Then how do we stop it?!" Misty exclaimed in worry. She tighten her hug on Wallace's arm. The girl spoke, "I already warned four of you because the curse will not stop until something is done with."

"Four? But I didn't get the curse nor trapped inside here" Ash said, "Besides, that proves my Psychic and aura power is much stronger than the ghost. Since it can't hypnotize or do anything bad to me."

"That's kinda true, if he says every single young man, then almost everyone except girls in our group would be hypnotized" Jessie said in concern, "But what's aura?"

"I don't need to explain that to you, but now we have to do something about this ghost stuff" Ash spoke, peeved by the fact have to work together with the Team Rocket trio for a while, "Lucario, knows Foresight that would remove the Ghost-type immunity against fighting and normal type. We could use that to battle it."

"It's a ghost idiot, not Ghost-type Pokémon" Misty pouted, Ash shook his head, "Ghost type tends to pranks people by making fake legend and myth, they usually use illusion to do that."

Before Ash could continue his speech, the girl said, "I know how to stop the ghost."

Everyone except Ash turned to her, "You do?" The girl nodded. She revealed several yellow stickers with Japanese language on it, "This is Anti-Ghost sticker. We use this sticker to hide and protect ourselves from the ghost."

Jessie and Misty quickly came to her, "Where we can get it?!"

The girl revealed even more Anti-Ghost stickers, "I sell this thing, one for ten Poke Dollars" said the girl with cherry tone. Ash sighed, "This will be a long night to come."

* * *

**~{22:12 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Inside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

That night, Ash, Zoroark/Lucario, Lucario, Misty, Brock, Wallace, Jessie and James decided to stay at the shine at the moment. Inside the shrine, there are so many Anti-Ghost stickers that are placed on the wall. Ash said, "You know, this isn't going to work."

"Don't say that!" James yelled at him, "It will work, it HAVE to work!"

"Let's just hope that fact is true James" Jessie stated. They sighed and doing their activity at the moment. Ash is texting with his MCRD device to tell his condition to his mother in Pallet Town. Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario is holding their hands together, trying to encourage themselves. Jessie and James trying to assure themselves that the ghost won't haunt them anymore, while Wallace, Misty and Brock stays silent at the moment. Suddenly, the wind starts to chill, "Guys?"

"T-that's the ghost!" James yelled. The door suddenly barged open as the real life ghost maiden appeared. It sketch her arm to Brock, Wallace and James, "Come, I have waiting for you for a long time."

Surprisingly, James, Wallace and Brock came to her and said, "Yes my love."

Misty and Ash tries to hold Brock and Wallace, "What the?! This thing hypnotizing them!" While Jessie trying to hold James, "James?! What are you doing?!"

"This isn't going to work! Lucario use Foresight!" Ash ordered. Lucario closed his eye for the moment as a gigantic field starts expanding that moment. Ash narrowed his eye to the ghost as the field passed it. He noticed something and gasped upon seeing it, "That's Ghastly, use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario shot the Aura Sphere to the maiden ghost, "Take this!"

The ghost got the impact, it knocked outside the shine. Misty slapped Brock and Wallace, "Snap out of it! All of you!"

"What the? What am I doing here? Why is that door opened?" Brock quickly asked.

Ash said, "Lucario, Zoroark, come with me. We have some ghost to exterminate" Ash jumped out from the shine, followed by Zoroark and Lucario.

* * *

**~{22:31 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Outside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash, Zoroark and Lucario jumped out from the shine. There, they could see a giggling Ghastly, flying around the field, "Oh, looks like you found my disguise that fast."

"Yeah, but now, I challenge you for battle!" Ash said while pointing at Ghastly, "Lucario go!"

"Sure thing Ash" said Lucario. Ash suddenly noticed that Ghastly trying to read Lucario's mind, "Lucario, use your aura to block that psychic wave, Ghastly is trying to read your mind."

"Roger!" says Lucario. His eyes starts to glow faint blue. Ash ordered, "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario shot an aura sphere to Ghastly, who barely dodged the attack. It said, "There's no need to be rude, but I could spawn something you might interest."

Ghastly summoned a gigantic bipedal machine that looked like a war mecha, "Lucario, close your eyes and let the aura surround you. Zoroark, help Lucario, use your illusion ability to keep Ghastly intact."

"You tried to hurt Lucario, you're going down" says Zoroark/Lucario. Her eyes glowing faint blue as Ghastly suddenly trapped inside the illusion field, "What the?! Let me go!"

"Nope, you tried to fool people around the shrine about the wandering ghost. Hours ago, I've visited the Maiden at the stone to ask her if she was true. Turns out she really a ghost, but she didn't haunt and creep people around the shrine." Ash stated in matter-of-fact tone. The Ghastly stared at him in shock, "WHAT?! You have met her?!"

"Yes, you could ask her later if you want, Zoroark, erase his illusion ability" Ash ordered. The bipedal war mecha suddenly disappeared as Ghastly's face begins to pale. Ash spoke, "Lucario, use Aura Sphere again, finish him off."

Lucario shot a powerful aura sphere attack to the trapped Ghastly. It struck ghastly dead ahead, making it faint. Ash pulled out his Poke Ball and threw it to the fainted Ghastly, "Poke Ball … Go!"

The Poke Ball struck Ghastly. It shaking violently several times … then dinged, notifies them that it was captured. Zoroark/Lucario erased her illusion ability. Ash picked up the Poke Ball and did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Ghastly!" with Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario following, "Way to go Ash!"

Jessie, James, Wallace, Misty and Brock walked out from the shrine. Seeing Ash and his Pokémon doing a Pokémon Pose, Misty said, "You captured that ghost?!"

"I got Ghastly here, right Lucario?" Ash said while looking at Lucario. Lucario nodded and said, "Yes, we captured that Ghastly."

"It wasn't really hard through. It doesn't have any battle experience and only used his illusion ability to battle" Zoroark/Lucario explained. She looked at the festival, "I think we should head back now, our problem is solved."

Suddenly, the Pokeball from Ash's hand disappeared. Ash and the group knew that the Pokeball is transported to Professor Oak's lab. Ash said, "Yeah, let's go."

They begin walking back to the festival. Ash suddenly stopped, he turned to the Team Rocket trio and said, "Jessie, James and Meowth, what am I going to do with you?"

The three rocket idiot looked at Ash and said, "Wha-"

Before he could continue his sentence, Luxray suddenly got out from his Poke Ball by his own. Then he spoke, "Looks like our business is done here, I'm going to blast you off to the sky!"

The Rockets flinched. Luxray smirked and charged the powerful Thunder attack, "TAKE THIS!" it hit the rocket idiots, sending them soaring to the sky, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY ONCE AGAIN!"

"Luxray …" Ash sweat dropped. He recalled Luxray inside the Poke Ball. Misty said, "That's just rude, you know?"

"Hey, it was Luxray that came out from his Poke Ball by himself" Ash retaliated. Before the argument continued, Brock said, "Look, the festival have free all-we-can-eat Tauros Meat!"

Ash, Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario begins drooling for hunger, "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Ash and his Pokémon ran to the festival and starts eating the foods there. Brock, Wallace and Misty sighed, Brock said, "Typical Ash."

"Yeah, no wonder if his Pokémon reflected that behavior" Misty added. Wallace smiled over her statement, "Yes they are."

* * *

**~{23:55 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Festival]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Inside the festival, here we can see Wallace and Misty sitting on a bench together. Wallace said, "Misty, thank you for holding me when I was hypnotized."

Misty giggled, "it's okay Wallace, you don't need to apologize" Misty said. They stared each other for several seconds. Then, Wallace spoke, "Alright, tell me what you know about Water-type Pokémon."

Misty smiled and said, "Water Type Pokémon can be found anywhere in the ocean or lake, some at the shore and some on land. Water Type Pokémon have advantage against Fire, Rock and Ground type while to Ice, Fire, Steel and Water type. Water Type attack is weak against Dragon, Grass and Water type Pokémon."

"Looks like you remember what I taught you yesterday" says Wallace gently. Misty giggled, "Thanks a lot Wallace."

"It's my pleasure" Wallace replied with a smirk. They stared for several awkward seconds again. Then, Misty thought, '_He's cute …_' Misty asked, "How old are you?"

Wallace frowned, "If I remember … I'm 15 years old. I started as a trainer five years ago before the trainer age limit gets raised, what about you?"

"I'm 15 years old as well" Misty replied, "Looks like we're born in the same age huh?"

"Yeah, some coincidence" Wallace said in chuckle, "I heard you live in Cerulean City, how's the city there?"

"It's wonderful!" Misty said with gleam eyes, "So many water-type Pokémon around, beautiful ocean and sight. I used to be a Gym leader there."

"What a coincidence, I'm former Gym Leader back before I was a Hoenn Champion" Wallace replied to her. Misty smiled, "Looks like we have some same former reputation huh?"

Wallace smiled, "Yes … same reputation" Wallace stated. Misty giggled, "Come to think about it, you have a powerful Starmie that could defeat Magneton in one-hit. You really are a good champion, Wallace."

"You are a good Gym Leader Misty, especially a water type specialist" Wallace replied her. Misty giggled, "Yeah … you also have Pokémon that nobody ever have in this region."

"Ahaha … It's just nothing" Wallace replied with a chuckle. They stared for some minutes. Suddenly, Misty said, "I wonder where Ash and Brock right now."

"They decided to sleep at the Pokémon Center this night. So we're all alone tonight" Wallace said. Misty smiled and wrap her arm around his arm, "Yes Wallace, we're all alone tonight."

Wallace and Misty looked on the street. They saw many people with traditional dress walking around and enjoying the festival. That's when Misty have an idea, "Hey! Why don't we go around the festival? Besides, I have a perfect place for us."

Wallace tensed up, "You sure?"

Misty stood and smirked, "Yup! Let's go!" Misty grabbed Wallace's hand and dragged him to the festival. Unbeknownst to them, they we're watched by certain raven-haired teen and Asian-eyed teen. The boy giggled victoriously while the teen is crying anime tears.

"Why I can't have any girlfriend …" says the Asian-eyed teen. The boy giggled, "Maybe you should stop flirting random woman like before and start a real relationship."

* * *

**~{00:12 – 26 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Pokémon Center – Ash's Room]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash is now reading a book called 'Pokémon Types' while lying down on the bed. He couldn't sleep after the latest illusion event. It makes him aware on his surrounding for a while.

'_Tomorrow we're going to Saffron City and fight Sabrina. I heard she's really powerful, so I better go with type advantages_' Ash thought. He opened the 'Dark-Type Section' and reads it.

_Learn With Pokémon: Pokémon Types  
About Dark Type_

_The Dark type is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Dark-type Pokémon are Karen of the Johto Elite Four, Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four, and Grimsley of the Unova Elite Four. Notably, the Dark type is the only type that has never had a Pokémon Gym specialize in it, although it is a recurrent type used by villainous teams such as Team Rocket. All Dark-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack._

_In Defensive measure, Dark-type Pokémon are notable for the fact that they don't have any strong stat trends other than, but usually have relatively poor defenses, with the exception of Umbreon, Spiritomb, Bisharp, Drapion, Scrafty, Mandibuzz and Tyranitar. On the plus side, Dark types have an immunity to Psychic-type moves._

_Additionally, Pokémon that are both Dark-type and Ghost-type have no weaknesses (excluding Fighting-type moves used under immunity-negating conditions such as Ring Target or Scrappy), as the resistances of the Dark type cover the weaknesses of Ghost, and vice-versa. In Kalos, the Fairy type was introduced, which is super effective against Dark and not resisted by Ghost, so these Pokémon now have a weakness to Fairy._

_Meanwhile, a Psychic/Dark-type Pokémon, such as Inkay and Malamar, has no resistances while having a double weakness to Bug-type moves, a single weakness to Fairy-type moves and an immunity to Psychic._

_In Offensive measure, Dark-type moves, when combating Psychic types, are especially useful due to their secondary effects; Crunch lowers Defense, Bite causes flinching, Feint Attack never misses, Sucker Punch has priority, Night Slash has a high critical hit ratio while Pursuit hits Pokémon as they switch for double damage. Many Dark-type moves also involve stealing or deception, such as moves like: Thief, which steals an opponent's held item; Snatch, which steals the beneficial effects of an opponent's moves; and Foul Play, which uses a number of the opponent's offensive modifiers, such as Attack, to calculate damage._

_Even though the Dark type was considered a special type in Sinnoh region, the three Dark-type moves that are currently special (Dark Pulse, Snarl and Night Daze) were introduced in Hoenn region, meaning that all Dark-type moves that were once special moves are now all physical moves, which helps many Dark types since most of them are physical attackers. Similar to the Ghost-type, Dark-type attacks work very well with Fairy-type attacks, as only two Pokémon resist said combination._

_In Contests, Dark-type moves are typically categorized as Smart moves._

Ash put a disbelieving look, '_What the hell?_' He continued reading it.

_There are only 45 Dark-type Pokémon that known in this Pokemon World. Each of them can be seen below:_

_Pure Dark-type Pokémon:  
Umbreon, Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol (And it's Mega-Evolution) ,Purrlion, Liepard, Zorua and Zoroark_

_Half-Primary Dark-type Pokémon:  
Murkrow(Dark/Flying), Sneasel(Dark/Ice), Houndour(Dark/Fire), Houndoom(Dark/Fire)(And it's Mega-Evolution), Sableye(Dark/Ghost)(And it's Mega-Evolution), Honchkrow(Dark/Flying), Weavile(Dark/Ice), Scraggy(Dark/Fighting), Scrafty(Dark/Fighting), Pawniard(Dark/Steel), Bisharp(Dark/Steel), Vullaby(Dark/Flying), Mandibuzz(Dark/Flying), Deino(Dark/Dragon), Zweilous(Dark/Dragon), Hydreigon(Dark/Dragon), Malamar(Dark/Psychic)._

_Half-Secondary Dark-type Pokémon:  
Tyranitar(Rock/Dark)(And it's Mega-Evolution), Nuzleaf(Grass/Dark), Shiftry(Grass/Dark), Carvanha(Water/Dark), Sharpedo(Water/Dark), Cacturne(Grass/Dark), Crawdaunt(Water/Dark), Stunky(Poison/Dark), Skuntank(Poison/Dark), Spiritomb(Ghost/Dark), Drapion(Poison/Dark), Sandile(Ground/Dark), Krokorok(Ground/Dark), Krookodile(Ground/Dark), Greninja(Water/Dark), Pangoro(Fighting/Dark)._

_Dark-Type Pokémon Move List:  
This is the list of known Dark-type Pokémon Move so far …_

_Assurance: If the target has already taken some damage in the same turn, this attack's power is doubled.  
Beat Up: The user gets all party Pokémon to attack the target. The more party Pokémon, the greater the number of attacks.  
Bite: The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. It may make the target flinch.  
Crunch: The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.  
Dark Pulse: The user releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts. It may also make the target flinch.  
Embargo: It prevents the target from using its held item. Its Trainer is also prevented from using items on it.  
Feint Attack: The user approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. It hits without fail.  
Fake Tears: The user feigns crying to fluster the target, harshly lowering its Sp. Def stat.  
Flatter: Flattery is used to confuse the target. However, it also raises the target's Sp. Atk stat.  
Fling: The user flings its held item at the target to attack. Its power and effects depend on the item.  
Foul Play: The user turns the target's power against it. The higher the target's Attack stat, the greater the damage.  
Hone Claws: The user sharpens its claws to boost its Attack stat and accuracy.  
Knock Off: The user slaps down the target's held item, preventing that item from being used in the battle.  
Memento: The user faints when using this move. In return, it harshly lowers the target's Attack and Sp. Atk.  
Nasty Plot: The user stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts. It sharply raises the user's Sp. Atk.  
Night Daze (Zorua & Zoroark Signature Move): The user lets loose a pitch-black shock wave at its target. It may also lower the target's accuracy.  
Night Slash: The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily.  
Parting Shot: With a parting threat, the user lowers the target's Attack and Sp. Atk stats. Then it switches with a party Pokémon.  
Payback: If the user moves after the target, this attack's power will be doubled.  
Punishment: This attack's power increases the more the target has powered up with stat changes.  
Pursuit: An attack move that inflicts double damage if used on a target that is switching out of battle.  
Quash: The user suppresses the target and makes its move go last.  
Snarl: The user yells as if it is ranting about something, making the target's Sp. Atk stat decrease.  
Snatch: The user steals the effects of any healing or stat-changing move the opponent attempts to use.  
Sucker Punch: This move enables the user to attack first. It fails if the target is not readying an attack, however.  
Swicheroo: The user trades held items with the target faster than the eye can follow.  
Taunt: The target is taunted into a rage that allows it to use only attack moves for three turns.  
Thief: The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. It can't steal if the user holds an item.  
Topsy-Turvy (Inkay & Malamar Signature Move): All stat changes affecting the target turn topsy-turvy and become the opposite of what they were.  
Torment: The user torments and enrages the target, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row._

Ash thought, '_Hmm … Topsy-Turvy move looks strategic in stat-enhancing battle, but it was Inkay and Malamar signature move and they only can be found in Kalos …_' Ash hummed. He closed the book and put it on the table.

Suddenly, he have an idea, '_Wait, Snatch can be useful in couple strategy-canceling combat and Punishment seems useful if used against stat-enchanter priority Pokémon. Zoroark can learn all of it …_' Ash gasped, '_Wait a minute … the Ghastly I caught recently knows Trick-or-Treat … Zoroark is pure dark-type, but she capable to use Ghost-type attack since both type is almost similar. Dark-type is strong against Ghost and Psychic type, while Trick-or-Treat adds a Ghost-type in the target Pokémon temporarily_'

Ash closed his eyes, '_Now I know what I'm going to do to battle Sabrina. Just need to ask her to teach Zoroark how to do it_.'

With that, Ash fell asleep.

* * *

**I beta-read this chapter myself ...**

**Mew: We're sorry for any mistakes in our writing, but Fallingarcher22 can't beta-read more than 5000 words. I'm going to send him the Orange League arc where it will be uploaded after we finished beta-reading this one.**

**Author: Yeah ... anyway, thank you for reading. Again, I do not own Pokemon.  
**

**Mew: Yeah, yeah. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**

**Author: See ya and good night.**

**Mew: If it's not night in your country, then good whatever it is there!**

**Author: Huh?**

**Lucario: Hey guys! Whatcha doin-**


	9. Chapter 8: Double Challenge, Double Trou

**Arr! Hello again fellow pirates!**

**Mew: Author ... you have to stop that attic.**

**Author: Ehehe ... but it's cool through! Pirates, Arr!**

**Lucario: Okay, I think that's enoguh for the Author. Lock him up in the closet!**

**Author: What?! No! Don- Hmmph! Hmmph!**

**Mew: This should do it! *Locks Author in the closet* Done!**

**Lucario: Alright. So we beta-read this chapter all on our own.**

**Mew: Yeah. We learned something when we're writing and observing this chapter. We've done the mistake that most authors have ever made.**

**Lucario: Yeah ... and we're ashamed with that.**

**Mew: ... It's because ... we're impatient.**

**Lucario: The cause of our mistakes is because we're impatient. You see, we always rushed in something. We want to do something quick and done without even concerning the quality.**

**Mew: We learned it when I heard that Fallingarcher22 spends one minute per sentence in beta-reading, which one of the evidence of his patience.**

**Lucario: And we're lack of that attitude ... Anyway, there's no time to be ashamed. We'll try to be the best, even it takes years to do it.**

**Mew: Yup! Anyway, it's review time!**

**Author: Mmph! Mmph! Get me outta here! You two are in deep trouble for trapping me here!**

**Lucario: Blah, Blah, Blah ... I always want to do that.**

**Mew: The first review is from 'aB4nana' he said: "I wouldn't mind at all if Misty gets killed. Infact i think it would make me happy."**

**Lucario: ... I don't think that could happen.**

**Mew: No offense, but I think Misty have a good side too.**

**Lucario: Everyone have a good side, Mew. The only problem is that Misty is lack of it.**

**Mew: Yep. The next review is from some random guest called 'Fan' he said: "This is why you are my favorite Pokemon author. Great stories, great topics, and some funny moments. Hope you'll get more stuff out soon."**

**Lucario: Why thank you. We appreciate your-**

**Mew: Don't be so dramatic. Just say thank you and get done with it.**

**Lucario: Fine ... thanks for saying that. Anyway, next.**

**Mew: The next review is from another guest called 'pokeman 101' he said: "What's up with all of the guns all of a sudden I thought people used pokemon to catch a criminal"**

**Lucario: Well yes they do, but in some certain circumstances they didn't use Pokemon. At the canon version of Pokemon, I saw several criminal organizations using firearms and sci-fi technology to fight. The example can be seen for Jessie and James's Rocket Launcher, Hunter J's capturing device and many others.**

**Mew: And that's the reason why we pick the weapons as well. Ash and his friends will deeply involved in many criminal organizations. Not just Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic or Plasma, but also some corrupt police, hunters that trying to kill them, Pokemon Poachers and more. But for the hunters and assassins, I think I'll make them in action later in Orange arc.**

**The next review is from 'iggychan89' he said: "Ugh, I like the idea for the story and whatnot, but your grammar is atrocious and makes this story almost impossible to read! Please, PLEASE, work on your grammar."**

**Mew: The reason has been explained.**

**Lucario: We have re-read and fixed several mistakes in this chapter. Hopefully people could read this chapter properly without confused with several mistakes on grammar and vocabulary. If you have found one, please do not hesitate to tell us in the review.**

**Mew: ... I think you lost it.**

**Lucario: What? I'm just explaining here.**

**Mew: No, I mean with how you talk. It's like being scripted!**

**Lucario: Am I? Well then ... I am awesome ;P**

**Mew: *sigh* Continue to next review, this one is from 'muzafarmansoor97' he said: "you really explained those moves exceptionally. If it hadn't been a good idea i would had leave this story because i hate the pairing of ash and pokemon. Anyways great chapter but you should add a little more suspence. Hope you update soon."**

**Lucario: Oh yes ... there will be a suspense ... a heart-breaking suspense indeed.**

**Mew: Not on this arc! And no, I'm not going to spoil anything.**

**Lucario: Is that all reviews that have your interest?**

**Mew: Wha- Well, there's no more review that interest me ...**

**Lucario: Well then. For the disclaimer today, Author did not own us.**

**Author: GET ME OUT FROM HERE YOU RUNT! I'LL RIP YOUR FUR OUT FROM YOUR BODY AND CUT YOUR BODY INTO PIECES OF PAPER IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT FROM HERE!**

**Mew: And that's what I'm afraid of. Anyway, good bye.**

**Lucario: You mean good luck reading this chapter ... yes?**

**Mew: Yes, I mean that.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Double Challenge, Double Trouble!**

* * *

**~{10:20 – 1 November 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Entrance Gate]-  
(Blizzard)**

* * *

Around the snowy forest, here we can see our heroes walking through the forest. They are now heading to Saffron City. The weather made the road and path looks foggy, which forcing Lucario and Ash to use Aura Vision to see the road clearly. Misty is wearing a large blue coat with blue baseball hat and black mask, while Brock is wearing large black coat and Wallace is wearing his white coat. Ash didn't add any extra attribute or outfits to warm himself since he used the Plasma Energy feature at the MCRD to heat himself by making energy shield around him.

Suddenly, Ash stopped. The rest of the group we're surprised by sudden blockage. Misty asked, "What's wrong?"

"Someone is watching us, there's a low psychic wave surrounding us" Ash replied in confused tone. He looked to Lucario and said, "Lucario, can you block the Psychic wave from stalking us?"

"Yes Ma- Ash" Lucario replied, almost slipped to call him 'master'. Lucario closed his eyes as blue barrier surrounding them for several minutes. Then, it disappeared, "It's done."

Ash nodded. They continue their walk to the town.

* * *

**~{10:55 – 1 November 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Pokemon Center]-  
(Blizzard)**

* * *

They finally arrived at Saffron City Pokemon Center. Ash and his friends we're greeted by Nurse Joy. This Nurse Joy is wearing a pink jacket, "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, in this weather, we provide you Hot Chocolate to warm yourselves" she said in cute, calm and polite tone.

"Yes, we love to drink that chocolate" Brock said with slgiht smile as he went to his super pervert mode, "You made the love-tasted choc- Ow!"

Misty smacked his head, "Don't you think you can ran away with this" Misty said sternly. She pulled Brock away to the main hall. Nurse Joy smiled and giggled upon seeing their actions, "Wait here while Chansey making several Hot Chocolates for incoming trainers around here."

Nurse Joy looked to Ash and noticed something, "Why don't you wearing any jacket?"

Ash showed his MCRD, "This device can deflect any cold or hot temperature by creating energy barrier on my surrounding, so I don't have to worry about being cold."

Nurse Joy nodded, as she seems to understand this condition, "Okay then, why don't you just relax while we made the Hot Chocolate huh?"

"Thank you Nurse Joy" they said in unison. Nurse Joy smiled and walked back to her counter. Ash and his friends quickly relaxed around the Pokemon Center. Wallace and Misty went to the cafeteria while Brock is helping Chansey and Nurse Joy to make Hot Chocolate.

"I'm going to switch some Pokemon, okay?" Ash said to Lucario. Lucario looked to him and nodded, "Okay."

Ash and Lucario walked to the phone. He dialed Professor Oak's lab. Few seconds later, Professor Oak's face appeared, "Hello, Professor Oak speaking."

"Professor, it's me, Ash" Ash said. Professor smiled in recognition, "Oh, Ash, where are you right now?"

"I'm in Saffron City right now, is there something new in Pallet?" Ash questioned. Professor Oak nodded and smiled, "Well yes Ash, your mother's restaurant business is getting better, and she add some new menus in her restaurant. Anyway, I want you to remove that annoying title, 'Sacred Fire'."

Ash frowned, "I'm not the one who made that title, there's someone else that give away the information and rumors about it" Ash replied to him with concerned tone, "Anyway, I want to switch Flareon and Jolteon for Ghastly and Vaporeon please?"

"Sure Ash, sent Flareon and Jolteon PokeBall here and I'll send you Ghastly and Vaporeon" Professor Oak stated. Ash pulled out Flareon and Jolteon PokeBall and put it on the teleporter. Few seconds later, it teleported to Professor Oak's lab, "Alright, let me get Ghastly and Vaporeon first."

Then, Professor Oak disappeared from the camera. Ash turned to Lucario, "Do you think your mate can learn ghost-type?"

Lucario blushed at his statement, "So you already know that … I'm courting Zoroark?"

Ash sighed, he put his hand on Lucario's shoulder, "Lucario, I already know you're courting Zoroark for months. Breeding Season already passed few weeks ago, so you have to wait next year."

Lucario gasped, then he hung his head in sorrow, "I should've known …"

Ash smirked and giggled as he looked back to the camera. Professor Oak suddenly appeared in the video call screen, "Here Ash, I have them inside this PokeBall, although I want to know how you teach your Pokemon how to talk humans."

"It's just another surprise from me Professor, anyway, how's Gary?" Ash asked. Professor Oak suddenly went concerned, "His condition is bad."

"How was that?" Ash asked him. Professor Oak sighed, "He was battling Sabrina few days ago."

"You see, Sabrina is the Saffron City Gym Leader and mastered Psychic type and ability. You have to pass two challenges if you want her badge. First is Pokemon battle and secondly is fighting match" Professor Oak stated in concerned tone. Ash face went serious, if Professor Oak spoke something in that tone, it means he's really serious.

Professor Oak continued his speech, "The Pokemon League tried to stop her act, but no avail. She said that someone must defeat her first if they want her behavior changed. So far, there are no challengers that could pass her test and obtained the badge."

"So, to get her badge, we have to defeat her and … kill her?" Ash replied, he whispered on the last part. Professor Oak frowned and sighed, "Unfortunately … yes, that's what she just said."

"What?!" Ash and Lucario shouted in surprise. Suddenly, from the teleporter appeared two Pokeballs. Ash took the Poke Ball and said, "Thank you Professor, anyway, what happened to her victim?"

"Well, like Gary, she suffocate her opponent with her psychic ability. Gary is another one of her victim that tried to obtain the badge" Professor Oak replied. Ash looked to Lucario and said, "Does the Aura Barrier still active?"

Lucario nodded, "Yes, the Aura Barrier prevents any psychic wave or vision to see us. If seen, we most likely seen to have black silhouette surrounding us" he said as he looked around him.

"That's a good thing to be heard" Ash replied. He looked back to Professor Oak and said, "Anyway, I want you to know that I'm going to challenge 'her'."

Professor Oak gasped at his sentence. He paled and said, "Ash, don't you dare challenge her! She's too powerful and dangerous!"

"As an Aura user, psychic user is MY natural enemy! Sabrina will hurt more people if she didn't stopped with!" Ash shouted back. He gained several attention around the Pokemon Center without him noticing. Lucario noticed this, he spoke, "Ash."

"Even you would try it, you will get hurt! People has been trying to defeat her, but no avail! They even tried to use a real weapon! They used Pistol, Taser and such arsenal weaponry, but failed! How can you say that you could defeat her?!" Professor Oak yelled back to the phone. Lucario said with louder tone, "Ash?"

"There is ALWAYS a way Professor" Ash said with calmer tone, "Sabrina is a Psychic user. Psychic user and Aura user is a natural enemy for thousand years, and I'm both. You don't have to worry about me."

Professor Oak seems hesitated with this, "Well Ash … I don't know any way to convince you otherwise … good luck" with that, Professor Oak turned off the phone. Ash abruptly closed the phone, "Dammit!"

"Let's go Ash, let's do some training …" said Lucario while looking around. Ash sighed while calming down his own emotion, "Yes Lucario, I would _love_ to."

Nurse Joy came to him and gave him a cup of Hot Chocolate. Ash took it and said, "Thank you" Nurse Joy smiled and went back to the counter. Ash sat on the bench, "Lucario, please tell me how strong the psychic wave around us please?"

Lucario closed his eyes for short seconds, "About … 60 percent in the atmosphere. I would suggest we do more training before fighting her."

Ash nodded. He stood from the bench, "Let's go then … Where did Brock go?" Ash suddenly asked. Lucario replied, "Brock decided to stay inside her room right now, if you want to training, we better wait for tomorrow. I don't really like the weather" Lucario stated with slight breeze.

Ash giggled, "Alright Lucario, let's rest for today. Tomorrow, we will have a busy day" Ash stated as they came to Nurse Joy's desk to order a room.

* * *

**~{12:30 – 3 December 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Saffron City Gym – Outside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Month has passed. Ash has mastered his aura and psychic ability. For weeks, he had been training with the help of his mental figure, Angel and Demon. Both figure has been helping him training and controlling his power as Renegade, aura and psychic ability. He took the opportunity to evolve regularly to Unleashed Form. Ash we're lucky, his Transform ability we're unlocked after he evolved. Nobody except Lucario and Zoroark knows about this, since they saw Ash's evolution that moment. He used his transform ability to hide his tail, ears and the different eyes. Although his eyes would turn into blue and red if he used his Renegade power such as Quick Thinker or Transform. Also, his power doubled that could rival Ho-oh in toe-on-toe combat.

The next thing that happens is that Zoroark learned Trick-or-Treat from Ghastly. When she used the move, her eyes glowed blue as a black silhouette appeared on her claws. Then, she threw it to her opponent, making it enveloped with the silhouette. Then, a dark-type is added to her opponent.

Now here they are. Ash, Zoroark/Lucario, Misty, Wallace and Brock is now standing in front of the Saffron City Gym. Ash said, "Let's go."

Before they took a step, someone shorted from behind, "Where are you going?"

They turned around and see a man wearing green jacket with black strips, brown jeans, white and blue sneakers and brown baseball cap. Ash replied, "We would like to challenge the gym here."

The man gasped, "That's impossible! You cannot challenge her! She's too powerful than you!"

Ash crossed his arm, "I am ready to battle her, it's not like I want to challenge her without any preparation. I already know what she's going to do if I won" Ash stated firmly. The man silent for the moment, then spoke, "Very well, but I have warned you, good luck" with that, the man walked away.

Ash turned to his friends, "Let's go" He begin walking to the gym with Zoroark/Lucario following behind. Then he noticed that his friends except Brock aren't following him. He turned, "What's wrong?"

"We decided to wait here Ash, I don't want to get beaten only to watch you battle" Misty stated fearfully, Wallace nodded in acceptance. Ash sighed, "Alright, but be careful around here, I don't want to ha-"

"Gary!~ Gary!~ He's our man!~ If he can't then nobody can!~" They heard a voice. Wallace and Misty got out from the road just when Gary and his cheerleader arrived. Gary said to Ash, "So here you are, Ashy-boy."

"Gary" Ash spoke coldly. Gary arrogantly sneered, "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're challenging the gym as well."

Ash we're confused with this statement, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital after the recent battle with Sabrina?" Ash suddenly asked. Gary paled for some seconds before regaining his composure, "I have a secret weapon with me, Ashy-boy. You'll see …" Gary jumped from his muscle car and arrogantly walked to the gym with his cheerleader following behind, "See ya, Ashy-boy, I'm the one who will defeat her."

"I hope he's going to be alright there …" Ash muttered in concern. He turned to Zoroark/Lucario, "Come, Gary is going to lose anyway."

They begin walking to the gym, unaware that Wallace and Misty already left to nearest Poke Mart.

* * *

**~{12:30 – 3 December 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Saffron City Gym]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash, Zoroark/Lucario and Brock are walking inside the gym. They noticed that there are many people bending spoon with their psychic power. Ash knew that most of them we're psychic trainee. Suddenly, he heard a yell, "I challenged Sabrina in Pokemon Battle!"

Ash, Zoroark/Lucario and Brock turned to see Gary, with his arrogant look and cheerleader on his side, pointed at Sabrina. He sworn that he felt freight emotional spike from his aura and psychic Empathy ability on the surrounding aura. Like, everyone feared this would happen. Suddenly, a little girl with long dress appeared in front of her, "Sure! But remember, there are two stages in this battle. The first stage is Pokemon Battle and the second stage is Ability Battle. If you lose, you will throw outside the gym!"

Ash felt something very bad and wrong about that child. He wants to use his aura and psychic power to detect the child, but it seems this child is literally a ghost. Ignoring everyone's concerned look, Gary smirked, "Yes, now I already prepared everything with me!" Gary pulled out his PokeBall and released his Pokemon, "Go Haunter!"

"**Ready for Battle!" **says Haunter. Ash's aura and psychic ability allows him to understand Pokemon. This also comes with his Unleashed Form package when he took the opportunity.

A Poke Ball suddenly appeared as Sabrina raised her hand. The PokeBall opened and revealed an Alakazam inside it. Ash suddenly heard, "_This boy again? I thought he already get his lesson._"

"_It seems we must defeat him again, maybe I'll broke his bone or two_" says Sabrina to Alakazam. Ash smirked, he have advantage in his Unleashed Form to hear anyone's thought and psychic or aura link conversation. Whatever it's hidden or not, he could heard it. Ash turned to Brock, "Looks like he's dead."

Brock is confused at his statement, "What do you mean?"

Ash pointed at Gary with his index finger, "He was battling an extremely experienced Gym Leader."

Suddenly, Sabrina turned to Ash, "Well hello Ash, it is a long time I don't see you."

Ash turned to her, "Yes it is Sabrina, how long is it? Two years? You still in those Rocket side I see …" Ash said to her. Sabrina replied, "I am not associated with Team Rocket anymore, it is our past, and we have to pass it. We cannot do anything for what have happens in our past."

Ash huffed and crossed his arm, "Yeah right" He said sarcastically, "What's next? You want to tell me that Giovanni is Viridian Gym Leader?"

"Actually, he is" Sabrina deadpanned. Before Ash could reply or Sabrina could continue her sentence, Gary ordered, "Gengar, use Hypnosis."

"_Teleport and Psychic_" Sabrina ordered. Alakazam suddenly teleported away from the psychic wave attack and used Psychic on Gengar. Gengar groaned in pain with its psychic grip, "Gengar! Snap out of it, use Mega Punch!"

However, Gengar still on its psychic grip, "_Use Take Down_."

Alakazam float to the immobilized Gengar, "Gengar! Snap out of it!" Gary shouted. However, it was too late when Alakazam slammed itself into Gengar, fainting its opponent. Gary paled as he recalled his Pokemon. Suddenly, the entrance door closed and locked by itself.

"Same old Sabrina, always trapping her victim first" Ash sighed. Brock turned to him in shock, "You know her?!"

"Wow you're slow. Don't you remember? I was forced to work with Team Rocket in Scientist division two years ago and Sabrina is one of their elites back then. Even she's not part of Team Rocket anymore, she still have her cold and breakneck behavior intact" Ash stated with low tone, trying to make the conversation as quiet as possible. Brock is totally shock with this statement. Suddenly, the girl on Sabrina's lap giggled, "Now I will blast you off to the sky!"

"Sabrina, enough!" Ash yelled in anger. He ran to the trainer box and pushed Gary away, "He only underestimated you, Sabrina. He didn't know what you capable of."

"You have no right to order me" Sabrina with cold tone as she emits aura of killing intent. Zoroark/Lucario came to him, "Ash?"

"Gary had learned his lesson when he was defeated before, you break his bone" Ash said as he deflect and covered himself with his aura against the killing intent that makes people around him struggles to breathe. The girl on Sabrina's lap giggled, "That's what we want to happen. We want him to die!"

Gary paled at her statement, "You really going to kill me?!"

"Many trainers fought with warrior spirit and strategies, and many of them fall upon my feet. Nobody is perfect, and neither I am" Sabrina said with monotone. Ash briefly looked at Gary, "Gary, go with Brock now."

"What?" Gary is now confused. His cheerleaders are crying behind him.

"Just go!" Ash roared, unknowingly his voice is filled with power. Gary flinched, he quickly went to Brock's side, "So you're Brock?"

"Yes, my name is Brock, former Pewter Gym Leader" Brock introduced himself. Gary nodded, and watched the battle. Ash pointed at the field, he shouted, "Zo-Lucario, let's go!"

Zoroark/Lucario jumped down to the field. He 'eavesdrop' another telepathy message, "_A Lucario? Is he an aura user?_"

"_Probably, I couldn't track him down when or why he was coming here. His power seems to surpass me_" says Sabrina to Alakazam, "You have the first move."

"You're going to regret that, Lucario use Trick-or-Treat!" Ash pointed. Gary questioned, "Trick-or-Treat?"

"It's a move that adds the opponent a ghost type" Brock explained with amused tone. Zoroark/Lucario charged and shot the dark ball from her claws to Alakazam. It hit Alakazam and exploded into dark silhouettes. It engulf Alakazam and palaryzed it for short second, "_Dammit! I can't … move …_"

"_Alakazam, hold on, use Psychic_" Sabrina ordered. Ash smirked, he decided to use mental language to order his Pokemon, "_Zoroark, it's me Ash, try to use Night Slash._"

Zoroark/Lucario smirked and obeyed. She charged forward as Alakazam has finished the typing. Her paws are glowing dark, and she slashed the Psychic and Ghost type Alakazam, dealing four times damage than usual. Alakazam roared in pain, "_AAAH! What the hell?!_"

"_What is that move?! I can't even read his mind!_" Sabrina eyes widened as she mentally yelled in shock. Ash smirked, "To answer your telepathy connection that I've been 'eavesdropping' earlier, Trick-or-Treat move adds a ghost type into your Alakazam, so your Alakazam is now both Psychic and Ghost type temporarily."

"_He can read out mental language?!_" Alakazam roared in extreme shock. Sabrina begins to pale, "_I think he do … there is no use for mental command now …_"

"Lucario, Dark Pulse" Ash pointed with victory smile. Zoroark/Lucario shot the powerful purple and dark rings to Alakazam, "_Teleport._"

"_Lucario, change your direction to right 90 Degree_" Ash commanded. Lucario/Zoroark quickly changed the direction right where Alakazam just teleported, much to everyone shock, "How did you …"

"You seems underestimated me too much Sabrina, it's not surprising you still have that behavior" Ash said with matter-of-fact tone, "_Zoroark, finish this, kick it to the sky and use Omni Night Slash 5_."

Zoroark/Lucario ran to Alakazam as Sabrina ordered, "_Psychic_."

However, since Dark type is immune to Psychic type, Zoroark/Lucario already kicked Alakazam to the sky. Then, she did the very same combination that she did before. She hit it in every direction, as Sabrina ordered, "_Teleport, now!_"

Alakazam teleported out right after Zoroark/Lucario finished the move combination. Ash ordered, "_Disable._"

Zoroark/Lucario glared at Alakazam as her eyes glowing dark for the moment. Then, Alakazam suddenly froze with blue aura for short second. Alakazam said to Sabrina, "_Dammit! No more running away, no more Mister Good Psychic guy!_"

"_You want to take it to the next stage?_" Sabrina asked Alakazam. However, the question failed to answer when Ash said, "Mean Look and Night Daze."

Zoroark/Lucario glared at Alakazam for short second as Alakazam surrounded with the same blue aura. Then, Zoroark/Lucario's body surrounded with dark aura, "Now."

Zoroark/Lucario jumped close to Alakazam's position and smacked her paws on the ground, creating gigantic field that expands through the whole battlefield, creating a huge explosion. The smoke builds up around the battlefield, making everyone hard to see the battle, except, Ash already know what happened next. When the smoke cleared, they we're shocked seeing Sabrina's Alakazam, fainted on the ground. Ash grinned and said, "Looks like I reached the next step to get that badge."

"Hah! Ashy-boy is going to get crushed!" Gary yelled mockingly. Sabrina stood from her seat, "The next step is you have to battle me, in Ability Combat."

'_Hmm … her aura notifies me that she is Expert Psychic User, I better be careful_' Ash thought with small frown. Sabrina whirled thirty six degree as she levitate from the ground with her eyes glowing faint red, her body suddenly surrounded with red aura. Ash walked forward as he used the Aura Step to ascend from the ground and formed an Aura Sword on his right hand, his body is now surrounded with his signature aura; white aura. Everyone eyes widened upon seeing it, some said, "An Aura User" or "I thought they we're extinct!"

"I see … you really are an Aura User, an Expert …" Sabrina replied with concerned tone. She never actually fought an aura user or ever met one. So she doesn't have experience or knowledge about what Ash is going to do.

Ash noticed the void of her emotion. He glared at the kid that standing next to the throne that Sabrina once sitting on. He knew that the kid somehow is controlling her. Sabrina suddenly said, "Shall we?"

Ash looked to her and ready his battle stance, "I am ready" Right after he said that, Sabrina formed a purple leash on her hand. It was a Psychic Leash, "Then let us begin."

Sabrina and Ash charged forward with their signature aura trailing behind. They swing their leash and sword several times, clashing them just like warriors clashing their swords for eternal victory. Few minutes later, Ash threw and Aura Sphere to her, which she slashed it with her Psychic Leash, "Looks like I found a worthy opponent."

"Ohoho, trust me, I'm just holding back" Ash said with mocking tone. He teleported behind Sabrina and slashed her back, making her bleed. Sabrina quickly flew away from him, "It seems I have underestimated you, however, I will not make the same mistake."

Ash knew what she meant. He know that Sabrina used her psychic power to heal her back. Ash jumped to the ground and did double flip as he changed the Aura Sword to Aura Bow. He shot some arrows that made of aura to Sabrina, which Sabrina barely dodged some of it and used her leash to attack the arrow. Ash took his change, he formed Psychic Leash on his left hand and swing it to Sabrina, which suffocate her body tightly. Sabrina and everyone inside the room gasped in shock, "Y-You … Impossible."

"You really think I only master my aura technique? I also an expert on psychic technique" Ash said with huge smile. His voice are also filled with power. He pulled Sabrina to him and ready his sword. However, Sabrina suddenly teleported behind Ash and used Psyshock, wounding his back. Ash jumped forward and did double back flip, then formed Aura Wing on his back to fly out from the way. He charged a purple beam on his hand, "Take this!"

It was a Shadow Ball. Ash shot multiple Shadow Ball attack to Sabrina, which she promptly dodged the attack, "Move Mimic, interesting."

"You'll see, I'm full of surprises!" Ash said with cheery tone. He recovered his back from that attack using his aura and psychic. Since it uses two form of ability, he has his wound healed twice as fast as Sabrina.

Ash opened his mouth and shot the powerful Flamethrower attack to Sabrina. Everyone ran away from the line of fire so they didn't catch the fire. Sabrina, who doesn't have time to dodge the attack, has received a powerful Flamethrower attack. When Ash stopped the attack, he saw Sabrina isn't there anymore. Ash turned around right after Sabrina appeared in in front of him. He quickly stabbed her with his Aura Sword, "It's over."

The Master Ability Users slowly land to the ground. Then Sabrina said, "I see … your power … has surpassed me … we shall battle again … later."

Ash dissolved the Aura Sword and used Psychic Leash to hold her again, "Your lack of verbal voice are telling me that you are trying to deceive me in this condition."

Sabrina smirked, the wound slowly recovered in her body, "Then nobody will win this battle" Then, she teleported away. Ash braced himself just in case if she attacked him with surprise attack, since he couldn't detect her presence anywhere, '_Dammit, where_-'

His thought we're interrupted when Sabrina appeared next to him and kicked him. Ash yelped, he suddenly noticed that Sabrina is going to use his 'Omnislash' technique. Sabrina crossed his body again and again, however, instead of damaging him, Ash used his sword to knock the incoming Psyshock attack. Ash furiously said, "You're going to regret for ever stealing MY technique!"

"I merely learned from your Lucario, or I should call her Zoroark?" says Sabrina. Her eyes widened as Ash disappeared, "Wha-"

Suddenly, Ash appeared next to her and grabbed her. He stab her back with his hand and threw her to the air, "This is for stealing my technique!" Then, he teleported in front of Sabrina and kicked him to the ground, making her cough with blood. Sabrina fell to the ground with a loud thump and smoke. Ash lands on the ground and dissolved his Aura Wing and Psychic Leash. He walked to the wounded Sabrina, "I'm going to enjoy ending your life this easy, I have disabled your healing ability for short amount of time, so you're not going to get away with this anymore."

"Y-Your power *Cough* W-Who are y-you … *Cough* your power is p-powerful that I've n-never seen b-before" Sabrina shuttered and struggling to spoke. She have some bloods out from her mouth. Ash stopped in front of her, and pointed his sword to her, "Any last word?"

Suddenly, they heard a yell, "Stop!" They turned and see the very same old man that approached him hours ago, "Who are you?" Ash asked curiously.

The man ignored the raven-haired boy question. He quickly approached Sabrina, "Sabrina, talk to me, what happened?!" he said with very concerned tone.

"I *Cough* Challenged him … and lose *Cough*" Sabrina shuttered as the killing intent aura from the surrounding disappeared. The man glared at Ash, "Why did you do it?!"

"It was a challenge, as an Aura user, I have my rights to battle her" Ash responded wisely. He dissolved the aura sword as the white aura that surrounding him slowly disappeared, "I have a question; is that your daughter?"

"Yes, she's my daughter. I beg you mercy for her behavior" The man said with sad and shaking tone. He just saw how Ash defeated his daughter, and from what he saw, it was ruthless.

Ash narrowed his eyes and said, "Move. When the battle has started, it have to be ended."

The man came to him, "Please, I beg your mercy for my daughter! Please!"

"When a battle has started, death is the only ending. The strong defeats the weak" Ash said with very menacing glare and stern tone. He glared to the scared man and said, "Tell me something. Will you ever sacrifice yourself for your own daughter's foolish action and her soul?"

"Yes! Just please, don't hurt her anymore!" The man said with scared and begging tone. Ash face softened and said, "That's all the answer I need."

"What?" The man said in confusion. Ash chuckled, "You actually think I'm going to kill her huh? Well I'm pretty damn insane if I want to kill someone in the public" He said as he looked around. Many people are chattering and whispering about the recent battle.

The man sighed in relief. He put his hands on Sabrina's stomach and focused his energy to his hands. His hands suddenly flowed with faint red aura as Sabrina slowly recovered from her wound. Ash looked around and noticed that the girl that was standing near the throne had disappeared, "I wonder …" Ash muttered.

Sabrina sat on the ground, holding her belly. She looked to Ash with smile, "Thank you" she said.

Ash smiled, "It's not me that healed you, it's your own father that healed you" Ash replied with kind and caring tone. He offered his hand to Sabrina and she grabbed it. Ash helped her to stand from the dusty ground. Then, everyone inside the room cheered and applaused at their performance. Brock and Zoroark/Lucario came to him, "Ash!"

Ash turned to them and spoke, "Hey guys!"

"I'm not a guy, I'm a female Pokemon" Zoroark/Lucario fumed and crossed her arms. Ash sweat-dropped upon seeing her attic, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. So, is it awesome?" Ash asked with exiting tone. Brock and Zoroark/Lucario seems trying to find the right word to talk about the earlier ability battle. Brock hesitantly spoke, "Uh … It's good, I never really know you could do that."

"You have no idea what I've been through to train my aura and psychic ability" Ash said with loud groan. He remembered the tedious moment of psychic training and harsh aura training, it was enough to make people pale. He looked back to Sabrina. She's now hugging her dad.

They released their hug and smile. Sabrina's father said to her, "Sabrina, please release your mother. We can become one family again Sabrina."

"Yes dad" Sabrina said with smile. Her eyes glowed faint red as suddenly, a woman teleported in. She looked like the older version of Sabrina. Then, they had a family hug, "Mom, Dad, I miss you so much …"

After that, Sabrina's mother looked to Ash with grateful look on her face, "Thank you young man, you give our daughter an emotion to feel, we're grateful with your decision."

"Oh that" Ash chuckled sheepishly, "I think that's the reason the girl near the throne disappeared, it was your daughter's dark side" Ash explained sheepishly. Sabrina nodded, "Yes indeed she was. For that, I am grateful to give you this."

Sabrina showed him an octagonal-shaped badge, "With this, you have proven yourself, both in Pokemon Battle and Ability Battle. I present you the Marsh Badge" Sabrina gave him the badge. Ash took the badge and did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Marsh Badge!" with Zoroark/Lucario followed his pose, "That's right!"

"Still, same old Ash" Brock chuckled in amusement. Ash thanked Sabrina for the badge and walked out from the gym. Meanwhile, Gary still shocked with Ash's ability, he thought, '_Maybe … just maybe_' he stared at the device on Ash's right wrist.

* * *

**~{17:45– 3 December 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Saffron City Gym – Outside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Walking outside the gym, Ash slightly relaxed his arms. He said, "Aah … finally, it's over."

"You actually trying to kill her Ash" Brock sternly spoke to him. Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, but I didn't kill her in the end, right?" He put his hands behind his head while staring at the sky.

Suddenly, they heard a yell, "Wait!"

They turned around and see Sabrina with her father and mother on her side, walking to them, "I forgot, I also want to give you this."

Suddenly, Sabrina leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Ash blushed after the kiss, while Brock moaned about Ash getting a girl-friend. Ash felt a sudden anger emotion spike from Ho-oh's PokeBall. Sabrina backed off and giggled, "That's for helping me."

Ash put his left hand over his left cheek, "Don't mention it" he stated in shocked and rather high pitched tone. Sabrina and her parents begin walking to the gym, leaving the trio, "Did that really just happened?"

"I think it is really happened" Zoroark/Lucario said with teasing tone, "Let's go, Misty and Wallace must've waiting for us in the Pokemon Center."

With that, they left to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**~{17:45– 15 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

For the rest of weeks, Ash and his friends are heading to Celadon City. Few days ago, he managed to capture a Primape in the road. It was outrageous and unbelievable, Ash have to fight the urgent Primape with his own bare hands. Luckily, with his aura ability; he defeated the Primape and captured it. Although Team Rocket also interfere when they we're fighting, which ends up getting beaten up by the angry Primape and blasted off by Luxray, still.

And now, here we can see our heroes walking around the Celadon City. Ash is going to battle the gym leader and obtain the Rainbow Badge, then he challenged the Pokemon Contest in the town to win the ribbon. Ash thought about his aura and psychic training. Sure he had mastered them in mere three months, unlike any other human, he could learn and mastered his ability in mere three months. Usually normal humans takes five years to master one.

Suddenly, Misty stopped and sniffed, "What is this smell?"

Ash, Brock and Wallace stopped and sniffed as well, they sensed something in the air, "It's either someone spraying perfume in the atmosphere or someone using Gloom's scent to make a perfume right now?"

Misty seems very interested with the smell, "its smells like … wonderful!" then, she begins running to the source. Brock and Wallace seems interested with the smell as well. Ash and Lucario looked each other and shrugged, then they followed them to the source.

* * *

**~{18:10– 15 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Gym]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Reaching the smell, Ash and Lucario finds themselves near the gym. Ash sighed, "I thought so, Celadon Gym is a Perfume shop" he said with low tone.

Lucario turned to Ash, "Celadon City Gym is a perfume shop? I thought they only train Pokemon."

"Celadon City Gym specialize in Grass-type. I wasn't really expecting the smell …" Ash said with a sigh, "Let's go, so we can get that badge."

Inside the gym, Ash founds Misty, Wallace and Brock are around the perfume shop. They're now drooling over the perfumes, "Oh, the smell is so wonderful!"

"The smell have convinced me to buy one!" Wallace giggled. Ash came to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Wallace, don't tell me you're going to buy that one?"

"What's the matter?" Wallace curiously asked, "You don't like perfume?"

"Not that, it's just-" Ash didn't finish his sentence when two girls approached him and harshly grabbed his shoulder. Ash turned around, "What?"

The girls asked, "What did you say?"

Ash turned to them, "Eh?"

One of the girl briefly looked back and yelled, "Erika! This boy insulted your perfume!"

"What?! I didn-" Ash was interrupted again when the other girl yelled to him, "What do you mean with, 'don't tell me you are going to buy one'?!"

"Ma'am, I-" Ash is interrupted again when another girl that looked like the manager of the shop came to him and yelled, "What's going on here?!"

The girls whispered to the so-called 'manager', she menacingly glared to Ash, which didn't look really threatening to him anyway, "I'm Erika, the manager of this shop. What do you mean by insulting our perfume?!"

Ash frowned, he thought that people who sells this perfumes really have short temper. He sighed, "I said, don't buy the perfume tha-" Ash was interrupted again, the girl named Erika shouted furiously, "WHAT?! That's rude! Do you know I AM the manager here?!"

Ash isn't too surprised with this, "Look ma'am, I'm trying to tell h-"

"Get out! Get out from my store and never come back!" she yelled in anger, "You're weak! Pathetic trainer that only can insult other people gym! You think you can get my badge just like what previous trainer do?! H-"

"LET ME FINISH YOU RUNT!" Ash yelled in anger, his voice is filled with power. Everyone whimpered and starts to fear him. Ash emits huge killing intent that lowers the atmosphere around him, making everyone inside the gym struggles to breath. Ash is glaring dagger at her, "YOU THINK I CAME HERE TO INSULT YOUR PARFUME AND GYM?! I WAS TRYING TO TELL WALLACE TO BUY THE OTHER PARFUME OTHER THAN THAT ONE! IF THAT WHAT YOU WANT, THEN I LEAVE!"

"YOU INSULTED MY TRAINING AND POKEMON, YOU'RE TRYING TO AVOID THE GYM BATTLE, AND YOU'RE TRYING TO KICK ME OUT FROM HERE! KNOW THIS, YOU ARE PATHETIC! YOU'RE POKEMON AND YOUR GYM! NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER ABANDONED YOU! IF NOT BECAUSE OF THAT GLOOM YEARS AGO YOU SHOULD BE DEAD KILLED BY THOSE GRIMER!"

Erika we're shocked with this, she whimpered and starts to cry, "B-but h-how di-did y-you …"

Ash face softened as the killing intent of aura disappeared. He realized what he just said and realized that he used his power to read her mind to invade her privacy, "*sigh* … Sorry … I shouldn't do that …"

Ash turned to the door, "I should take my leave now … come on Lucario" Ash said with sad tone. They begin walking out from the gym. Ash looked back from his shoulder, he saw Erika already bent to her knee, covering her face with her hands and crying out of her agony.

* * *

**~{18:48 – 15 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Walking out from the gym, Lucario looked to Ash and asked, "I think you're too harsh to her Ash."

"I don't want to bring that now Lucario" Ash said with low-angry tone. Lucario decided to stay silent that moment, not wanting to enrage the irritated Renegade. Ash sighed, he stopped and looked to Lucario, "You know, she insulted me and my Pokemon because someone else before have insulted her gym. I don't really like getting my sentence interrupted before I finished it."

"Hmm … you have the point" Lucario muttered in amusement. Just before they continue walking, they heard a yell, "Ash!"

Ash and Lucario turned and see the running Wallace, Brock and Misty. Ash sighed, "What do you want? Are you going to yell at me for my insult?"

They stopped and looked to Ash with sad look, "Ash … don't you think it's too harsh for her?"

"Harsh? Let me ask you something. What will you do, when someone insulted your Pokemon, your behavior, your friends, and the way you train your Pokemon?" Ash asked them with irritated tone, "What if, they accused you for abusing Pokemon, involved in a criminal organization, or even worse, kill someone?"

"I'm just telling her the truth, it's not even breaking the law to insult her. Besides, she insulted me too, so I have my rights to retaliate" Ash replied with irritated and yet, matter-of-fact tone, "If she's shooting at me, I'd be glad to shot her on sight."

"But … that's crazy!" Misty exclaimed in anger, "You really think that this world is your own?!"

"No" Ash simply replied, "That's not what I meant …" Ash looked down to his MCRD, "I … involved with Team Rocket years ago, I … have some trauma with being insulted and tortured ..."

"I'm going to get that gym after I get the Garden Ribbon, first" Ash replied. He begin walking to the Pokemon Center with his friends following, except Misty. While walking, Ash spoke without looking back, "If you're going back there, tell her … I'm sorry."

* * *

**~{12:41 – 18 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Stadium – Stage]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"And Damian passed through the Contest Show!" the referee yelled as the crowds cheered. From the stage can be seen sixty years old teen wearing a medieval dress for the contest. On his side is his Pikachu. This Pikachu looked very familiar through.

He gave a bow to the crowds and went off from the stage, with his Pikachu following behind. The commentator spoke, "Well, it seems that this Pikachu is very … bad and weak. But it could make some show!"

"Well then, now let us welcome the next contestant. Ash Ketchum!" the other commentator yelled. Ash jumped on the stage as the crowd applauses his appearance. Ash looked at the judge, they we're Contesta, Sukizo and the town Nurse Joy. Ash smiled, "Today, I will do my best."

"Flareon, let's role!" Ash released Flareon. Flareon came out from her PokeBall with fire surrounding her. After the fire faded out, it shows the very beautiful Flareon. Every single person we're awed with the grace and beauty Flareon has, while most male Pokemon that we're watching the show simply thought and wondering if she has a mate.

"Wow, would you look at that! Ketchum's Flareon looks very healthy and beautiful!" says the first Commentator in astonishment.

"Yes Jonathan, it seems this contest is going to be very interesting" says the other commentator. Ash cleared his throat before ordered his Flareon, "Flareon, Flamethrower, Fire Blast and Overheat to the sky!"

Everyone gasped as Flareon shot the extremely powerful combination attack at the same time. Flareon's body starts to glow with red aura as she shot the powerful attack to the sky. It creates the gigantic fire ball up on the sky, "Stop."

Flareon stopped the attack just before she worn out from using it. Ash sighed in relief and said, "Ember to the ball, then Shadow Ball."

Flareon nodded, she fires the weak fire-type attack to the gigantic and powerful ball and it combines with it. However, the fire-ball color turned into pink. Flareon continued to shot the Shadow Ball to the fire-ball. It slightly exploded spectacularly upon explosion. Everyone awed and gasped at the power it poses. The Commentator Jonathan shuttered, "W-What power …"

Before the explosion reached the field, Ash ordered, "Fire Spin, make it change" Flareon shot the fire-type attack to the explosion. Then suddenly, it covered with Fire Spin attack and starts to morph, "Let's see … change it into a Charizard."

Flareon nodded, although she's sweating a bit. The mists and explosion suddenly vanished into thin air, showing the fire-made Charizard. The 'Charizard' let out a devastating roar that even shake the ground, "Behold, the final evolution of Kanto Starter … Charizard!" Ash dramatically introduced it. Everyone stood and applause their performance. Ash looked at Flareon and said, "That's enough Flareon, Shadow Ball, now."

Flareon obeyed, she stop firing the Fire Spin attack and fire a Shadow Ball to the 'Charizard'. It exploded upon impact, giving a slightly thick smoke. After the smoke cleared, the 'Charizard' can't be seen anyhere, instead, we can see a panting Flareon and worried trainer, "Flareon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ash" says Flareon with slight tired tone, "Even that, I now know how far is my limit."

"Unbelievable! Ketchum's Flareon is sure unique!" Commentator Jonathan yelled in awe. The other commentator chuckled, "They sure is, we sure that his parents would be very, very proud."

"Now let us hear the comment from our judges" says Commentator Jonathan. Mr Contesta was the first one, "Although I understand that you are a Pokemon Coordinator and Pokemon Trainer, this combination have created the powerful and yet, beautiful way to show your performance."

Everyone cheered. Mr Sukizo, again, spoke a single word, "Remarkable."

The next one is Nurse Joy, "From what I see, your Flareon is very experienced. It has been proven by the three combination attack, Overheat, Fire Blast and Flamethrower. This Pokemon, without any doubt, would reach the Champion level and beyond."

"Told you" Ash whispered to Flareon. Flareon straighten her feet proudly, even with little shake from her sore body. The crowds cheered and applause their performance, Ash gave a bow and recalled Flareon back inside the PokeBall. Then, Ash walked off from the stage.

* * *

**~{15:10 – 18 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Stadium – Locker Room]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Walking around the locker while waiting for the next match, Ash looked at his backpack and pulled out a book. It was called 'Mutation: Science Theory' which talks about possible mutation within human and Pokemon. Ash smiled, he was the one who wrote the book, but never really released it on the public.

He sighed. Suddenly, he heard a voice, "You useless!"

Ash closed his book and put it back inside the backpack. Then, he ran off to the sound source. It wasn't really far when he saw a Pikachu, completely bruised and a yellow rubber band on his feet. On the other side, stood a familiar man with angry face, "You think that's a real show?! You let yourself defeated by that Ketchum!"

"Stop!" Ash yelled. The man turned and faced Ash, "Who are you?"

Ash narrowed his eye before spoke, "You're Damian, the one who abandoned that Charmander."

"You're that boy who defeated me before" suddenly, Damian smirked, "I'm going to enjoy this contest for ever defeating you!"

"Damian, where did you get that Pikachu?" Ash asked with stern tone. Damian sneered, "Heh! What do you care?"

"It's not like I care about you, but you abused your Pokemon" Ash put on serious look, "You actually used that rubber to fake its condition to pass the contest."

"Heh! Whatever, I still can win this thing anyway" Damian sneered. Ash looked at Pikachu, "Look at that Pikachu condition, do you really think it still can battle after you kicked it several times?!"

"Sure it can battle, even defeat you!" Damian pointed. Ash is glaring at him, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Damian asked innocently. Ash almost snapped because of his lack of response, "Why did you abuse your Pokemon?!"

"This Pokemon is just worthless, it can't even make a spectacular show for me or win many battle. So I'm giving it a beat so it can scratch its power!" Damian replied. Ash coldly spoke, "Every single Pokemon is Powerful, that what's the trainer is for! To train them and make them stronger!"

"Meh, training them is just for loser!" Damian sneered, suddenly, he smirked, "Now, any last words?"

"Wha-" Ash didn't finished when Damian lunged to him. Ash dodged him and punched him in the stomach with aura-powered punch. Ash glared, "You really think you can punch me? You have to try harder than that."

Suddenly, they heard a voice, "Now let us welcome the next battle contestant, Ash Ketchum versus Damian!"

Damian chuckled, "I'm going to defeat you with my Pokemon."

Ash huffed, "As if. I'm going to show you how to train your Pokemon" Then, Ash begin walking to the field, leaving the groaning evil trainer. The Pikachu looked at the retreating look of Ash, he spoke with sorrowful tone, **"I'm sorry … I'm so sorry …"**

* * *

**~{17:13 – 18 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Stadium – Stage]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"Now for the finale! The final winner will have the Garden Ribbon!" the commentator yelled, everyone cheered after the yell, "From the left side, we welcome the Sacred Fire, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash appeared from the stage with Flareon on his side. While walking to the field, the commentator spoke, "This trainer have won Pokemon Contest four times without even failing! Will he win this one too?! Will someone break his streak?!"

Ash stopped at the trainer box. He looked at the judges and bowed, "Thank you, I will do my best!"

"So do I!" Flareon chirped. The commentator yelled again, "And a talking Pokemon too! This Pokemon Coordinator is truly unique for teaching his Pokemon how to talk!"

Ash and Flareon chuckled. The commentator yelled, "On the other side, we welcome, the new Pokemon Coordinator Damian!" Damian appeared from the field with Pikachu on his side. Ash noticed something very familiar to it. Damian sneered, "Hah, I'm soooo going to defeat you."

Ash narrowed his eye, "Let's see what you can do in this Battle."

The referee cleared his throat and yelled, "This is a Coordinator Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Damian from Vermilion City. Both Coordinator have a thousand starting point and two minutes to battle. This battle ends when either point is depleted, times up or Pokemon defeated. Coordinators, release your Pokemon!"

"Flareon, Fire the Stage!" Ash pointed. Flareon nodded and jumped to the field.

"Pikachu, crush it!" Damian pointed. Pikachu hesitantly looked back before jumping down to the stage. The referee yelled, "Begin!"

"Flareon, let's start with Ember!" Ash pointed. Flareon shot the weak fire type attack to Pikachu. Damian sneered, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu let out the electricity. When the attack is close to impact, Ash yelled, "Change to Flame Charge!"

Everyone except Ash gasped as Flareon shot the most powerful fire type attack to Pikachu. It goes through the Thunderbolt and quickly struck Pikachu, hard. Ash narrowed his eyes to Pikachu before spoke, "Stop."

Flaroen stop the attack. He saw in horror that Pikachu's body looked like melting, Ash whispered, "What the …" Everyone also gasped and shocked at the sight, not expecting the powerful attack from the Sacred Fire. The Commentator spoke, "It looks like Pikachu is out of the battle."

"Yes, but look at it, its skin looks like a melting metal" the other commentator replied. Damian yelled, "Come on Pikachu! Don't you dare fail me now!"

"**I … I … I H … Have to k … keep s-strong …" **Pikachu shuttered. Ash read the Pikachu's mind, it seems that it was indeed, the very same Pikachu that abandoned him, "I see …"

"You actually captured that Pikachu in Viridian Forest huh?" Ash sighed. Damian looked at him in anger, "Why do you care?!"

"First-" Ash's finger pointed at him, "-That pikachu supposed to come with me in my very first Pokemon Journey. However, it abandoned me when I was attacked by the Fearow group. Ho-oh managed to save me from those abominations when I was about to get killed" Ash spoke coldly. Damian laughed, "Why do I care? It was its own decision to abandon you anyway!"

Damian glared at the downed Pikachu, "Now get up before I make you!" Damian yelled at it. Pikachu slowly braced itself to stand on the ground, "Good, now use Thunderbolt!"

"Ember" Ash ordered. Pikachu let out the powerful Thunderbolt attack as Flareon shot the weak fire type attack to Piachu. Both attack clashed together and letting out an explosion, "Quick Impact!"

Everyone is confused when Ash called out that attack. However, their confusion turned into excitement when Flareon blurred heading to Pikachu with her body glowing rainbow. Before Damian could call out an attack, Flareon crashed to Pikachu, sending it back to the field. The referee looked at Pikachu and yelled, "Pikachu is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner! Therefore, he will obtain the Garden Ribbon!"

Everyone cheered. Ash looked at his opponent, "See the difference?"

Damian scowled and recalled Pikachu back inside the PokeBall, then walked away from the stage. Ash turned to the crowds and smiled, "Thank you everyone!" Ash bowed. After the cheer died down, Contesta came to him, "Congratulations for winning this contest Ash, this is the four times you win Pokemon Contest without losing any single one."

Ash chuckled, "It was nothing, really, the credits goes to Flareon that do the performance" Ash looked at Flareon. Flareon stood proudly, "Well thank you."

"So" Contesta looked at Flareon, he pointed the microphone to her "How was your feeling after winning this contest?"

Everyone looked at Flareon with hopeful look. Flareon smiled, "It was awesome. The thrill of battle and beauty to show everyone how powerful I am is just absolutely exiting!"

Everyone gasped, then applause after Flareon spoke her words, "Well then, you surely full or surprises Ash."

"Thank you" Ash simply spoke. After the cheer died down, Nurse Joy came to him with something on her hand. It was a grass-block-shaped ribbon. She smiled and gave it to him, "To prove you as the winner of this contest, I present you, the Garden Ribbon."

Ash took the ribbon and did his pose, "Yeah … I got … Garden Ribbon!" with Flareon following behind, "That's right!"

After that, Ash put the ribbon to his pocket and shake hands with Contesta and Nurse Joy. Contesta turned to the cheering crowds, "Well then, let us congratulate this young man's winning!" the crowds even cheered louder. Ash smiled, it was a good day … maybe almost a good day.

* * *

**~{08:51 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Gym – Outside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

The next day, Ash is now waiting in front of the gym. He have to gone early so he can met the gym leader, Erika, and personally apologize to her. Ash sighed, he looked at Jolteon on his side, "You know, she probably hates me."

"Nah, I think she understands why you did that to her, I mean, she taunt you as a weak trainer" Jolteon replied as he rubbed his head with his paw. Ash had told his Pokemon about his condition with the gym, albeit some encourages their trainer, some are silence of words. So Ash decided to apologize to her.

Suddenly, their eyes caught the familiar woman coming to the gym, "Huh?"

Ash quickly approached her, "Umm … I'm sorry … for my behavior yesterday …" Ash apologized, he looked down while avoiding eye contact, "I … read your mind and taunt your gym … I'm sorry."

Ash felt something on his shoulder as he looked at it. It was Erika's hand. Ash looked at her, she didn't seem really … sad or mad about it. Instead, she giggled, "Don't worry about it, it was my fault that didn't let you finish your sentence."

"Yeah …" Ash muttered in surprise. Erika smiled, "You're Ash Ketchum right?"

"Yeah … you must've watch my earlier contest huh?" Ash replied her. Erika nodded, "Yep, it's hard to say, but I'm impressed with your Coordinating skill" Erika chuckled. Ash smiled at her, "So … apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted" Erika nodded. Ash smile even wider, "Can I challenge you for Rainbow Badge?"

"Sure, just let me get the gym open first" says Erika as she went to the entrance. She pulled out several keys from his pocket, "Let's see … door A, B, not this … not that … neither this one … gotcha" Erika plug the key in and unlocked it. Jolteon came to Ash and looked at him, "That was easy."

Ash sighed, "I thought she's going to slap me that time" Ash muttered. Jolteon raised his eyebrow and sighed, what can he expect? Ash always predict someone behavior before approaching them, but rarely sometimes his analytics predicament could be wrong. Erika turned to Ash and spoke, "Come on in!"

* * *

**~{09:15 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Gym – Arena]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Inside the place, Ash saw many plants and perfume around the place. Erika turned to Ash and spoke, "Alright, I think we should start now."

Ash nodded, he ran to the trainer box as Erika went to the opposite trainer box. Erika smiled and released her Pokemon, "Go Tangela!"

"Jolteon, let's do this!" Ash pointed. Jolteon nodded and jumped to the battlefield. Ash called out, "Jolteon, use Thunder!"

Jolteon let out the powerful Thunder attack to Tangela. It doesn't have any change to retaliate after getting attacked by super-effective attack. After he was finished, Tangela already down with its eye swirling, notifies them that it was fainted. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Wow, no wonder it's one-hit. Grass and Water type is weak against Electric type."

Erika recovered from her shock as she recalled Tangela back inside the PokeBall, "I almost forgot, this is three-on-three battle. Alright, here goes my next Pokemon. Go Weepinbell!"

"Alright, since I one-hit knocked out your Pokemon, you have the first move" Ash pointed. Erika nodded, "Thank you, Weepinbell use Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell sent the powerful grass-type attack. Ash pointed, "Jolteon use Thunder Bolt!" Jolteon let the electricity inside his body. Both attack clashed in the middle, canceling each other out.

"Jolteon, Hyper Beam!" Ash ordered. Jolteon let out the powerful normal-type attack to Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell dodge it!" Erika called out in desperate. She sighed in relief as Weepinbell managed to dodge the attack … well, barely.

"Thunder" Ash quickly ordered. Jolteon let out the powerful electricity through Weepinbell, knocking it out. Erika sighed as she recalled Weepinbell inside the Poke Ball, "We did it Jolteon! Just one more Pokemon" Ash said in excitement. Jolteon looked back and smirked, "Yeah, I'm awesome, right?"

"Well then, you surely more powerful than I thought, but can you defeat my last Pokemon?" Erika taunted, "Go Gloom!"

"Gloom, sent out that gas" Erika ordered with mischievous smile. Gloom let out the powerful gas that would knock any living things out of the misery. Ash frowned and pointed, "Jolteon, use Thundershock on the gas. Gloom gas contains a flammable biohazard" He ordered. Erika only can watch in horror as Jolteon shot the weak electric attack. It struck the gas as the whole gas explode, giving a slightly devastating explosion. After it was done, Gloom already collapsed with its eyes swirling, notifies them that it was fainted. Ash nodded and smiled, "Well done Jolteon."

"Thanks Ash" Jolteon replied. Ash came to Erika as she recalled Gloom back inside the Poke Ball. Ash offered his hand, "That was a great battle."

Erika accepted his hand. They shake their hands, "Thank you, although you knock my Pokemon out with one Jolteon, it was pretty impressive" Erika pulled out a Rainbow Badge, "With that, I present you this."

Ash took the badge and did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Rainbow Badge!" with Jolteon following behind, "That's right!"

Ash put the badge inside his badge case. He suddenly seems remembered something, "Erika, do you have some nutrition plants around here?" He asked.

Erika nodded, "Sure, you want to buy some plants around here?"

Ash grinned and nodded, "Yes, I would love to."

Erika begin walking to the garden, "Come on. Let me show you."

* * *

**~{12:47 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Gym – Garden]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Walking around the garden, Ash saw many kind of plants around the place. It wasn't just like usual garden, since some trainers have arrived and starts harvesting the plants, "We always took care of this plants every day and waters those days and nights. Our plants are the perfect plants in Celadon City."

Suddenly, Ash saw something. It was a small sprout, however, the strange thing about the plant that it was colored blue instead of green, "What's that?"

Erika looked at it, "Oh, I don't know about that plant. I found it in the meteor mash and thought it would be one-of-a-kind plant. However, since it was planted here, it doesn't seem to grow at all" Erika spoke in sadness, "We don't really know why through, we have asked science around the city about this plant, but none of them know the real thing."

"Can I see it?" Ash asked. Erika nodded, "Sure, you also can buy that one if you want."

Ash came to the plant. He deeply observed and noticed several differences between other plants. It looked like a Marijuana plant, but this one is colored blue and have some scales around the leaves. Also, the stalk is blue with some dark marks around it. Ash looked at Erika, "Can I buy this one?"

"Sure thing, it cost a thousand PokeDollar, considering it was one-of-a-kind" Erika pointed and said. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and showed it to her, "I haven't wasted any money since I started my journey. So I have enough money for it."

Erika nodded. She went to the corner of the garden and took a spade and a plastic bag. She came to the plant, scoop it from the ground and planted it into the plastic bag. She came to Ash and gave it to him, "Here, let me see that Pokedex."

Ash gave her the Pokedex as Ash took the plant. He put it inside his backpack while Erika went to the cashier. Ash followed Erika from behind after he finished putting the plant inside his backpack. Reaching there, Erika put Ash's Pokedex on a scanner. His pokedex dinged, "Alright, it's done. Thanks for buying our plant!"

Ash smiled and took his Pokedex, "Thanks Erika, see ya later!" Ash begin running out from the gym with his Jolteon following behind. Erika smiled, "At least that plant won't suffer anymore."

* * *

**~{14:22 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

While walking back to the Pokemon Center, Jolteon asked, "Why did you buy that plant anyway?"

Ash looked at him and smiled, "This plant fell from a meteor that only appear and fall once in billion years, it won't grow unless planted on the meteor dirt" Ash explained to him, "I read about that plant in my ancient book. So I know many types of plants and this one in my backpack called Sterogramen."

"What does it do?" Jolteon curiously asked. Ash froze at the moment, "That … is something I want to keep on myself. You'll see when I obtain that meteor dirt and let it grow."

Jolteon stopped bewildered with the statement as Ash keep walking to the Pokemon Center. Jolteon snapped from his thought and noticed that Ash keep walking. Jolteon yelped and went running after him, "Wait! What is that supposed to mean?!"

**~{17:45 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Route 180]-  
(Snow)**

Hours later, here we can see Ash Ketchum and his friends walking to reach the next town. However, while walking around for the next town, Ash also trying to find the meteor that Erika mentioned. Misty whined, "Come on, why we can't see the town yet?!"

"We're looking for something around here Misty" Ash spoke in serious tone. Misty stared at him, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm looking for a meteor" Ash simply replied. Suddenly, his eyes caught something. While he noticed something, Misty spoke with monotone, "Really? A Meteor?"

"Yeah, I bet that one is a meteor" Ash pointed. He took off running to the location with Lucario following behind. His friends are also followed him, "Wait Ash!"

* * *

**~{17:45 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Route 180 – Meteor Location]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Reaching the place, Ash and Lucario gasped in awe at the beautiful sight of the huge destroyed meteor, "So this is the place …" He saw the very same blue plants growing around the meteors. However, there are no fruits around the place, "Hmm … better take this things before someone finds out about this."

He took out something from his backpack, it was a vacuum. However, this vacuum seems different, it was attached to his backpack. Ash turned it on and it start sucking the entire meteor. Ash watched as his vacuum sucking the meteors and plants alike around the place into the vacuum. It was unnaturally strong for a single vacuum. Few seconds later, everything already cleaned, only a giant crater that was left. Not even single plant are around the crater. Ash smiled, "Well, I think that's all."

"What was that?" Lucario asked in surprise. However, before Ash could answer, his friends have arrived, "Ash, don't take off running like that."

Brock saw the 'vacuum' on his hand and asked, "What was that?"

"This?" Ash gestured to his 'vacuum'. Brock nodded, "Yes, that one."

"This is Reality Datasteam Modifier or RDM for short. It simply turns any real life object into thousand bytes and confine it inside the Hard Drives" Ash explained, "I made this one myself for experiment purposes."

Ash put the device inside his backpack. Misty asked, "So, where's the meteor?"

"You see the crater over there?" Ash pointed. Everyone looked at the huge crater and gasped, "Y-you took the whole meteor?!"

"Yep! According to the legend, that meteor is called the Billion Year Meteor, since it only fall to the earth once in a billion years" Ash explained to them, "Many scientists are looking for this one, but no avail. The plants that grow at the meteor cannot grow in a regular dirt, they have to grow on top of the meteor dirt."

"Amazing … you really took that giant meteor and turning it into a data?!" Wallace asked in excitement. Ash nodded, "Yes that is true. I have a bad feeling if that meteor and plants fall to a wrong hands."

"By the way, let's go now. I can't wait to get my next ribbon and badge!" Ash said in excitement. Lucario noticed something on the ground, it looked like two cherry fruits tied on a small stalk. However, it was colored white and have some blue spots around it. Lucario picked it up and shouted, "Ash! I found something!"

Ash came to him and looked at the fruit, "This must be the fruit from that plant" Ash took the fruit from Lucario's paws, "Thank you."

"Wait, aren't you going to eat it?" Lucario curiously asked. Ash gulped and frowned, "No, I'm going to investigate about that fruit before eating it. Who knows? It might be poisonous."

"That's settled, let's go to get your next ribbon and gym Ash" says Brock with slight smile. Ash looked at him and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

With that, they begin walking to the next town. Ash knew everything about the strange plant and its fruit. He have a bad feeling about the meteor, plants and fruits he was carrying. Oh well, it's better with him than someone used it for a bad purposes. Who knows? It might be useful.

* * *

**I think that's all for today.  
**

**Lucario: Yeah. We're sorry for the quick battles. But seeing the advantages Ash has, he obviously will win the battle.**

**Mew: When Ash is battling Sabrina using his Zoroark, he ordered to use Trick-or-Treat, which adds Ghost-type to Alakazam.**

**Lucario: If my calculations are correct, Psychic-type is weak against dark-type and ghost-type. So ... double weakness, double trouble.**

**Mew: Yep. Thanks for reading this chapter, we hope to see you again later.**

**Author: *Barge in the room, carrying an axe* Sorry to interrupt, but I did not own Pokemon.**

**Lucario: Wha-**

**Mew: Oh no ... RUN!**


End file.
